Indigo Chronicles
by MsChifSantos
Summary: A collection of my many pairings involving Hinata. If you only enjoy canon or in universe facts, this isn't a story for you at all because I'm all over the place. Genre will vary.
1. Uniquely Beautiful

Male!Sakura/Hinata. If it bothers you, might as well just leave. I'll just delete any hateful comments so you'll be wasting your time.

This was inspired heavily by crystalblue19's Lavender Addiction series. I give the credit to them for the idea. It was a long time coming and I finally sat down to write it. Sakurai is typically a surname but whatever.

* * *

Sakurai had enough; he was tired of with the snickers, taunts, and jokes. But most of all, he was fed up with being miserable. He angrily stared at his reflection; his green eyes narrowed not on his bruised cheek or busted lip but the reason for them. Sakurai pulled on his pink strands and cried in agony. "Why? Why? Why?!"

Kizashi listened from outside the bathroom door and sighed. He also had the unique hair color but it was much more vibrantly expressed in his son. His own dull shade of pink had caused him problems during his childhood but he decided to take it in jest. It was in his nature to be jovial and charismatic so every time someone would poke fun at him, he would turn it on them or join in on the laughter. Eventually they learned it was futile to mock Kizashi Haruno over something so childish.

He wished it was just as easy for Sakurai. Unfortunately, he had inherited his mother's strong headedness and temper. Deciding to leave him alone, he walked back to the kitchen. His wife leaned against the counter, drinking coffee.

"I'll talk to him about the fight at school later," he said rubbing his neck. "I just hope he was able to land some of those famous punches you're known for."

"You're taking this too lightly!" Mebuki scorned. "This is the first time it's gotten to this level and I'm scared. Our son is miserable and it's up to us to fix it."

"What do you want me to do?" His blue eyes lowered and he slumped down on a chair. "I can't change his color to look like yours. I know he hates looking like me."

She reached over to comfort him but he suddenly shot up. "I know what we can do… We'll dye his hair! I'll talk to him about it and if he agrees, I'll do it myself."

Mebuki grimaced as she imagined the well-intentioned but horrid job he'd do. "Shouldn't you leave it to a professional? But wait, aren't we looking at a short term solution? We need to talk to him about recognizing this is a part of him and teach him how to deal with bullies."

"I've tried but he told me it doesn't work that way." He remembered the stories Sakurai told him. There was the time his locker was painted pink. However, the most recent incident aside from the fight was when some boys held him down and drenched him in cold water. Kizashi was contemplating withdrawing Sakurai from the school but his son refused to be scared away. _"I earned this scholarship!"_

"Kids are crueler than I remembered. If this is what it takes to make my boy smile again, then so be it."

.

.

Sakurai's heart raced as he walked into the salon. His father checked him in and they waited patiently to be called. A small part of him felt like he was giving in to the bullying, another part was excited to look completely different. However, there was also a nagging feeling that he had somehow hurt his father when he readily agreed. He had smiled at his enthusiasm but Sakurai could tell there was some sadness behind it.

"You nervous?" his father asked. "Did you bring the photo?"

He nodded and pulled out a photo of his mother. They decided to go for the shade of blond his mother had; it would look the most natural.

"Sakura?" a woman called out. "Is she here?"

"It's Sakurai," he gritted and stormed to the chair. Kizashi shrugged apologetically at his son, his name was another source of humiliation but he wouldn't agree with a legal change. It was the first thing he thought of as he held his son for the first time. He picked up a magazine and kicked his feet up since it would be a while.

The stylist, who introduced herself as Akemi, ran her fingers through his hair. "So what are we doing? A trim or fade-"

"I'm dyeing it," he interrupted.

"Yes, I know that sweetie," Akemi rolled her eyes. "I was merely asking if you wanted a haircut to go along with your new color."

"Oh…um I guess a trim. Nothing too drastic!" he insisted. It was laughable considering he was going to be leaving with a different hair color. Akemi nodded and began to organize her tools.

"You're dyeing your hair?" Hinata screeched. She had been on the chair next to him and greeted him with a smile but he didn't seem to notice her. It wasn't unusual for the quiet girl to go overlooked, but it still stung when he ignored her.

She had long admired Sakurai for his intelligence, determination and grit. Some people mocked the scholarship students and while Hinata knew she was smart as well but it didn't hurt that she was the Hyuuga heiress. If she could be honest with herself, it wasn't his intelligence that first captivated her. He was stunning with his green eyes and pink hair. The other girls were quick to point out his forehead as a fault which she didn't think was big at all.

The phone rang and Akemi apologized before going to answer it. It seemed like they were short staffed today.

Sakurai shot her a glare and she quickly apologized for her outburst. "It's just that you have such beautiful hair." It was the second time she'd told another person; Hinata confided to Sasuke when Sakurai first transferred in about her fascination with his hair in particular. He merely rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Mind your own business," he scowled. Her eyebrows furrowed in dejection and he scolded himself for being so hostile. Hinata Hyuuga wouldn't mock him; at least he didn't think so. They had stolen glances at each other in class but she was known for her kindness at school.

"I'm just trying something new," he said in a nicer tone. _Maybe after this, those assholes can move on to another target._ Sakurai griped the arm rest tightly.

"You don't like your hair?" she questioned timidly. "Are you insecure about it?"

"I'm not insecure," he retorted quickly. "I just want to look normal and stop sticking out."

"Sorry, you should do what you want and I have no right to question it." They were silent as Akemi returned and sprayed his hair. The phone rang again and she huffed in annoyance as no one made any movement. She left the two teens alone again.

"I still feel insecure with how my eyes look. People assume I'm blind or there was an accident with bleach," she nervously giggled. "I've learned to accept how I look but there are still times when I wish I looked normal."

Sakura didn't bother to hide his skepticism. She was part of the inner circle that tormented him daily. Specifically Sasuke Uchiha, the boy he used to look up to and admire, that was until he gave him the _endearing_ nickname of Cherry Boy. When Sasuke wasn't indulging in his favorite past time of tormenting him, he could be found next to Hinata. Sakurai questioned if the girl really was blind, how could she not know Sasuke was such a douche?

Of course Hinata wasn't a bully herself, she was never around during their cruel pranks but he found it hard to believe that the well liked heiress ever felt uncomfortable. _If she felt that way, why didn't she use some of her daddy's money to fix them?_

"Is that your father?"

"No, he's just some guy with the same common hair color as me," he sarcastically said. Kizashi cheerfully waved as the two teens glanced at him.

Hinata ignored his tone; she was used to the brash attitudes of teenage boys being friends with Sasuke and related to Neji. "You're lucky you have his support. When I was younger, I asked my father if I could try contacts. Just for a bit, you know. I wanted to see how I looked with normal eyes. He was furious and didn't acknowledge me for a month. I didn't even get a happy birthday," she said wistfully. "I deserved it, I guess."

"He sounds like an asshole," Sakura muttered. He wondered where the hair colorist had gone.

Hinata giggled then shook her head. "He can be a bit stubborn but I realized he felt insulted. But your dad looks very happy to bring you here. Was it his idea or-?"

"Look, I know your probably trying to be nice after your boyfriend's buddies beat the crap out of me but I'm good okay? Stop taking pity on me!" he shouted. Hinata immediately recoiled and turned her head to face forward. She didn't even have the courage to clarify that she didn't have a boyfriend.

Akemi returned, rolling her shoulders and looked at Hinata. "Masao will be back in a bit. Don't worry, young lady. He'll leave you looking great. I swear I'll give you my honest opinion."

She nodded and Sakurai scoffed. "She's not blind."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened in surprise. "T-that's not what I meant," she lied. Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's fine," Hinata insisted, wanting to end the conversation. She looked down and stared at her lap, purposefully ignoring the mirror in front of her. Sakurai could see how uncomfortable she was and realized she wasn't lying when she confessed her own insecurities.

As his stylist trimmed his hair, Sakurai stared at her out of the corner of his eye. Hinata was only there for a touch up so she finished before his coloring process would begin.

Masao blow dried her hair and passed her a mirror to make sure Hinata was satisfied. She smiled and nodded. "Well, then I guess I'll see you for our next appointment. This time don't wait so long, or you'll get more split ends," he scolded.

Hinata hopped out of the chair and hesitated as she walked past him. "I hope you like how you look. Good luck."

"Wait!" She turned back and tilted her head. "You have beautiful eyes, trust me," he muttered, avoiding eye contact. "Just remember that whenever you feel insecure." Hinata blushed and smiled.

He returned her smile and she bit her lip. "Can I touch it? You hair I mean, before you change it? I've always-" Sakurai's eyes widened. "S-s-sorry! It's stupid of me." Hinata rushed to pay for her haircut and dashed out of the salon.

"She's certainly an odd one," his stylist commented. "Shall we get started?"

.

.

Kizashi had a satisfied smirk on his face. It wasn't only because his son had decided to keep his natural color, but also the interesting interaction he had with the girl. He couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. She was soft spoken but Sakurai's attitude didn't scare her off, well at least until she asked to touch his hair.

Her face was so red and his son sported a similar blush, which was still evident now. Sakurai had been quiet the whole ride back home. Mebuki was shocked to see that aside from a shorter hairstyle, he looked the same. "Did you get nervous? I knew I should've been there," she said regretfully. "Maybe we can try tomorrow?"

"It's fine mom," he grumbled. Sakurai wanted to wipe that smirk off his father who began to wiggle his eyebrows teasingly. "I have homework to catch up on before the suspension is over."

He sprinted towards the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. _"Can I touch it?"_ He moved his head side to side and analyzed his hair. Sakurai didn't think anyone aside from his parents actually liked it; certainly no one at school had indicated so. Weird, unnatural, girly, and fake were the words most of his classmates threw his way but Hinata actually wanted to feel it and even called it beautiful. He preferred she had called him handsome or attractive instead but it was still an ego boost.

"Maybe I'll give it some time," he said.

.

.

Hinata grabbed her books for her first class which she dropped in surprise when Sakurai walked over. "Here let me help you," he offered. She remained stunned at his appearance. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, it's just…" Her hand slowly reached upward but she pulled it back. "You didn't do it."

"Nope, I figured it'd be a hassle to maintain it." He handed her the books and blushed at their contact.

"I'm glad," she whispered and smiled. "I mean, if that's what you want."

"It is."

She closed her locker and they stood around awkwardly. "So," both said before laughing nervously.

He rubbed his neck. "I was wondering if you'd like-" Sakurai began before he was roughly shoved to the side. Suigetsu crackled while Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Let's get going, Hinata. Don't want to be late," the Uchiha said. He ignored Sakurai but Hinata kneeled down to help him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked voice full of concern. He nodded and she shot Suigetsu a reproachful look. "That was very rude of you, Suigetsu. You should apologize."

The teen rolled his eyes but Sasuke frowned at him and he reluctantly complied. Sasuke tried to pull Hinata along but she remained in her spot.

"Would you like to join me…I m-mean us for lunch later?" she asked. Her blush was obvious and Sasuke glared at the pink haired boy.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sakurai said, looking at the smug boy behind her.

"Oh okay," she replied rather gloomy. Hinata sensed the two boys didn't click but hoped they could all hang out. "See you later." Sasuke guided her away, this time with no resistance.

"Wait!" Sakurai called out. "Maybe you'd like to hang out after school. Just the two of us? As friends I mean." He noticed the snarl on Sasuke's face. "I wouldn't want to upset your boyfriend."

She looked at Sasuke and giggled. "We're not a couple. People probably think we are, but we're just good friends."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he reminded Hinata that they had less than three minutes to get to class. Sakurai raised an eyebrow; the Uchiha had an annoying habit of mentioning around him that Hinata was his girl.

"Okay, glad that's cleared up. I guess I'll see you in Chemistry and we'll make a plan there," he said. Hinata nodded and smiled bashfully at him. Sasuke had tightened his grip around her but she peered over her shoulder to look at Sakurai.

He winked at her and her face flushed. "Get going Haruno. You don't want to be late after returning from suspension, do you?" Sakurai shook his head at Headmistress Tsunade and jogged to class.

Sakurai had a great day at school and although the taunts didn't disappear, they didn't sting as they once did. He ignored them all and smiled when Hinata sat next to him in Chemistry class. While they worked on an assignment, he mentioned that he wasn't opposed to her request.

"Really? It doesn't weird you out or annoy you?" she asked excitedly. He shook his head and she reached out. "It's just as soft as I imagined it, it's so beautiful." Her eyes expressed her genuine feelings and blushed at his intent stare.

"I could say the same thing," Sakurai replied.

"Less flirting and more working." Kakashi leaned between the two causing them to jump apart. "Keep your hormones in check, at least until school's out. Okay?"

Hinata nodded and stuttered out a sting of apologies while Sakurai scowled. "Maybe you should be paying attention to Uzumaki over there. It looks like he's about to start a fire."

Kakashi stopped smiling and ran over, leaving the two alone. They chuckled and returned to the problems on their textbooks, all while leaning closer than before.

* * *

AN: Boom! I got this one done!

I have ShikaHina/ GaaHina in mind next, which was inspired by angst fanart. I'm not making promises on frequent updates since I want to finish Buried Desolation and Hidden Motives first. Thanks for reading!


	2. What is Love?

Like I mentioned on the previous chapter, this one is inspired by Chikiblue's series labeled "Hina's Revenge." You can find it on Tumblr and DeviantArt if you want to check it out (why wouldn't you?!) because it's awesome. I had inspiration after the first couple of pieces so it deviates quite a bit from the origin and story.

Warning though, this is angst.

* * *

"I can't continue hurting her, lying to her. I need to end this relationship but I don't know…" Gaara said. His tone seemed indifferent but his face was marred with concern.

Naruto paced back and forth in front of Gaara's desk. "You're my friend and Hinata's my friend, too. I think you should just be honest. Damn, I feel bad for putting you in this spot."

"Don't. You only suggested I should date her because she liked me. I was the one who agreed. I thought that with time I could fall in love with her but..." his voice trailed off and he sighed. "It's time I stop pretending and leading her on."

"But I still feel bad. I mean I kind of brushed her feelings aside and pushed you two together so I wouldn't feel as guilty." Naruto pulled on his hair in agitation. "Aw man, I'm such an idiot."

Outside of the Kazekage's office, Hinata was stunned. Covering her mouth to mute the sob threating to escape, Hinata felt like her heart was tearing in half. Finding out that the person you opened your heart to did not feel the same hurt beyond description. _How could I be so blind?_

Declining to attend the feast in their honor with everyone else, Hinata cried herself to sleep telling herself that tomorrow she would have to face reality. _I need to be strong_ , she thought. But her tears fell regardless.

Hours later and unable to get a good night's rest, she headed straight to Gaara's office. It was still dark but he rarely got enough sleep so visitors at this hour weren't unusual for him. It had constantly worried her but now she was grateful for the lack of general activity around them. The guards let her pass without questioning and Gaara glanced up for a second.

"Why didn't you attend the dinner? Are you not feeling well?"

She swallowed hard. _He doesn't really care_. "I need to talk to you."

He continued writing and Hinata frowned sadly. "Gaara I said I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" he asked, not dropping his pen.

"I don't want someone to be with me out of obligation or pity." His movements stopped and he slowly looked up. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen. Gaara quickly stood up and walked towards her but she stepped back. "Don't. I heard everything. I know you don't care about me, at least the same way I do... You only did this because Naruto thought we should date."

"Hinata…"

"We're over," she said. Her body began to shake and he felt compelled to reach out. "People don't have to know why because it'll only further embarrass me. Just say we realized there was nothing there. It won't be a complete lie."

Hinata had left without another word and he remained still, trying to process what just happened. Slowly returning to his chair, he stared blankly at the document in front of him. Gaara had thought that he would get a sense of relief but there was a loud pounding in his ear.

.

.

Shikamaru rolled his shoulders in discomfort. Despite being a strategist, dealing with these kinds of problems weren't his forte. While he was familiar with Team 8, due to Asuma's relationship with Kurenai, Hinata was still an enigma. She was polite, of noble birth, kind and much less of a headache than most of the girls he knew but that was it. He had never seen her act so distraught or disturbed. It unsettled him and he knew it was up to him as captain to set everything right in order to keep a positive image of Konoha in front of one of their most valuable allies.

"Hinata can I see you for a moment?" He asked before they gathered for dinner. She nodded and followed him to a deserted hallway. "Is something the matter?"

"No." She answered curtly.

"Uh huh. So ignoring Naruto at lunch is normal behavior?" She looked down in shame at her unprofessional actions. "Look, if something went down between you guys that will ruin the mission I need to know. Or else I'll have to send one of you home. And it'll be hard to decide between the Kazekage's best friend or girl-"

"We're not dating." She interrupted. "Anymore."

His eyes looked away in discomfort. "Okay... but we still have to remain professional. If you see yourself being detrimental to the mission, I'd suggest staying in your hotel room or going home." Shikamaru wished it was Ino in front of him because he'd feel less guilty for being so stern with her. Chastising Hinata felt like kicking a bunny.

However her face had a look of determination and she bowed in apology. "That won't be necessary. I'll do my best to fulfill the mission. I promise."

Rubbing his neck, he told her to stand straight and get something to eat. Naruto walked towards him, looking back at her as she walked down the stairs. "Did she tell you?" Shikamaru shook his head, not really one to care for the personal affairs of his comrades. Unfortunately Naruto was looking to vent to someone for advice. Gaara had told him what had occurred and he felt horrible.

When he was done, Naruto looked at him expectantly. "So? What do you think I should do? How do I get her to forgive me and Gaara?"

"I don't know. Weren't they dating for like over a year? To string her along the whole time… that's just-"

"Troublesome?" Naruto joked half-heartedly.

"Yeah that…and cruel." Naruto's shoulders fell in defeat. "But I know you had good intentions. Misguided as they were, I don't think there was any intentional malice behind it. Just give her time."

The rest of the week, Shikamaru kept a close eye on the situation. To an outsider, nothing would seem amiss but he could see the signs. Hinata was displaying typical Hyuuga traits while discussing things with Gaara's advisors. She didn't ignore the Kazekage but her eyes didn't linger on him more than she needed to. He also noticed Gaara speaking more than usual, as if trying to bring her eyes back to him.

After the final gathering had wrapped up, Gaara requested to see Hinata before they returned to Konoha. Naruto seemed like he wanted to stay behind as well but Shikamaru pulled him along. The blonde had a good heart but was thick headed.

Hinata had tried to rush out, but she knew she couldn't decline his request in front of everyone. A small part of her was proud for not running away, maybe she had more respect for herself than she realized.

"Hinata… about how we ended things. I want you to know-"

"Its fine," she said looking down. "I should've seen it but now I realize now that we aren't meant to be. No matter how much I lov-" Gaara's heart raced at those words. "I should get going."

Gaara was at a loss for words. This didn't feel right, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It had been about a week since she broke things off but it still troubled him.

"Let me go," she demanded quietly. Gaara looked in shock as his sand had gripped her wrist without realizing it. He couldn't remember when was the last time he lost control over it and didn't cause any bloodshed. His grip wasn't menacing, it felt desperate. "Kazekage-Sama please let me go. I have to meet with my fellow comrades," Hinata repeated. "Please."

His sand retracted back into the gourd and he apologized. The door closed behind her and Gaara couldn't explain the feelings he was experiencing.

After turning in their mission report to Kakashi, Shikamaru privately commended Hinata on her ability to put personal issues aside. Giving him a half-hearted smile she thanked him. He could tell that she was trying really hard not to cry. "You should head home. I'll tell Mirai you'll see her some other day."

Hinata nodded and walked away. His eyes lingered on her departing figure, not realizing that Naruto had been talking to him. "-forgive me. I feel like shit."

Turning to him, he offered to take him to eat before visiting Kurenai. "C'mon. Food will help you think of something," he suggested to Naruto. Yet she remained on his mind all day, which he chalked up to sympathy for a colleague. Having ended a relationship with Temari, Shikamaru knew the days immediately afterward were the worst.

.

.

It had been months since he last saw her and Gaara thought about the Hyuuga heiress now more than ever. He wondered how she was coming along with her clan duties, if she forgave him or Naruto, but more importantly if she was happy. It was ridiculous to assume she'd still send him letters but for some reason, his eyes looked expectantly at the pile of letters on his desk every week.

Most were from foreign dignitaries, few bearing the insignia of Konoha, but none with the emblem of the Hyuuga clan. He thought he'd be happy to have ended things but in a strange sense, Gaara felt worse. His eyes gazed at the painting she had commissioned for him for his birthday. It was a flock of sparrows without stretched wings. "They've been freed from their cage," she had explained. "Just like you have and how I envision all of my clan. Free from pain, scorn and hate." He merely hummed out of obligation.

Gaara regretted acting so aloof during their time together but being new to relationships he found things to be awkward. But Hinata never laughed at him or chastised him. She was unbelievably patient, kind, and understanding. And he missed her.

Kankuro walked in carrying a bundle of folders, nearly dropping them when he noticed tears streaming down his younger brother's face. "G-Gaara?"

"It hurts. Why does it hurt?" he asked his bewildered brother. "I thought ending things was the right thing and we could both move on. But now I don't know. Why do I feel worse?"

The older male sighed, unsure of what to say. Their sister had mentioned his odd behavior a couple weeks ago. "I guess the break up with the Hyuuga is really affecting him." Temari whispered quietly after leaving his office. Gaara had declined to join them for dinner for the fourth time that week. "He's become more of a recluse and spaced out important meetings. I'm worried."

Kankuro had brushed that assumption to the side, uncomfortable with talking about Gaara's broken relationship. Temari seemed like she wanted to comfort her youngest brother but in the end decided to drop the matter as well. Truthfully, they were all a bit emotionally stunted thanks to the way they were raised.

"Did I make a mistake?" Gaara asked. He looked like a lost child and Kankuro really wished Temari had come along.

"Only you can know that for sure," he replied with difficulty.

.

.

Gaara was eager to make his annual visit to Konoha. Not only was Naruto close to finishing his trials to become Hokage and join him in leading the new age of peace, but he could finally see her. He knew all he needed to feel whole again was to see that beautiful smile.

Kakashi greeted him and Gaara waited patiently as they went through the pleasantries. Naruto was eager to show him some of the new additions to the village but his eyes scanned around for a certain woman. But he couldn't find her, even in her usual spots. It would be well known that he was visiting and he wondered if Hinata was avoiding him. The thought of being ignored or cast aside by her sent a sharp pain in his chest.

"Hey Gaara? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. His friend tried to smile but froze. Hinata was standing in front of a store, scrutinizing some vegetables before placing them inside her basket. She was smiling and his mood had improved greatly the moment he saw her. "Gaara?"

Hinata paid for her groceries and walked towards another shop. Gaara eagerly headed towards her but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the close proximity between Hinata and another man. Gaara narrowed his eyes; Shikamaru smirked at the petite woman as she proudly showed her purchase. They walked away but their hands touched every now and then.

Unable to think rationally, he stormed towards them followed closely by a baffled Naruto. Shikamaru was the first to notice them. "Hey Naruto… Gaara."

The red head nodded. "How have you been?" Gaara asked him. But when his eyes turned to Hinata, she stepped slightly behind Shikamaru and it angered him.

"Things are good."

"They're better than that! I'm going to have Shikamaru be my advisor!" Naruto bragged.

"Temari will be happy to hear that." Gaara tried to gouge his reaction at the mention of his ex. "She always thought you would do great things. Maybe you can visit her someday."

"I don't know about that since she threatened me last time we saw each other," Shikamaru frowned. "But I appreciate the thought." Everyone stood in silence. "So we have to get going. Nice to see you guys."

"What are you two up to? Having dinner at Kurenai's?" Naruto asked. He had seen how close they had become but Shikamaru always shrugged of his accusations of trying to woo Hinata. Yet it was hard to ignore how different the normally uninterested man acted around her.

"Nah, it's just going to cash in on a bet she owes," he answered teasingly.

Hinata pouted slightly. "I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, even if you did cheat. You moved my piece while I went to check on Mirai!"

"Words of a sore loser," he joked. "Choji was there, too."

"And what a coincidence that he's going to join us," she muttered.

Even though he was relieved that it wasn't a date, Gaara glared at their exchange and reluctantly allowed Naruto pull him away. The other two barely acknowledged their departure and he nearly ran back when he saw Shikamaru wrap his arm around her shoulders and walk away.

During the rest of his stay, Gaara was in a foul mood. He couldn't privately talk to her like he wished since she was constantly occupied or with _him_. He had jumped at the opportunity to dine with the Hiashi, assuming that Hinata would be attending. Once told that she was with a friend, Gaara made an excuse and left early.

He thought being ignored would be the worst she could do, but there was something else. On his last day in Konoha, Gaara found her sitting under a tree, looking at peace. Relieved that she was alone, he stepped forward but stopped when he saw a familiar and increasingly annoying figure. Shikamaru stood in front of her and after exchanging a few words, laid next to her. Hinata patted her lap and failing to look annoyed, Shikamaru rested his head on her. She giggled and stroked his scalp.

 _This isn't right! He shouldn't be there!_ He thought. Jealousy was a new emotion to him, he likened it to possessiveness.

Unable to stand it any longer, Gaara cornered Hinata as soon as Shikamaru's female teammate called him away. "Is there something going on between you and Nara?" he asked. Hinata's eyes widened. "Don't lie to me either."

"I don't know why you need to know," she said suspiciously. Then she nodded her head. _He wants to protect_ _Temari._ "I heard the breakup with your sister was a bit messy. Does she still harbor feelings for him?" Gaara slowly shook his head. "Then I don't understand why you care."

"I'm just curious." This wasn't for his sister who was in another relationship; Gaara needed to know for his own sake.

Blushing she looked down. He really missed the way she would blush; unaware that he wasn't the cause of it. "No…" He felt relieved.

"Hinata, there's something I want to say. I think I-"

"I forgive you," she interrupted. "It's taken me some time but I can't hate you for doing that. You tried and that's that. There's no use in living in the past."

"Gaara! We need to get going if we want to miss that sandstorm!" Kankuro bellowed. Gaara cursed his timing but was stunned when she embraced him.

"Have a safe trip home." He nodded, slowly smiling. Seeing things had improved between them, he figured he could fix things between them when he returned. Or he could just request her assistance for a mission.

.

.

Kakashi had found it odd that the Kazekage had specifically requested Hinata to assist in a simple mission. He had heard through the grapevine that the two had broken up but perhaps things weren't as messy as people speculated. Hinata herself looked confused but accepted it readily. Shikamaru had asked to join her, which Kakashi had no problems with and even allowed Naruto to tag along. Their mission success rates as a group was high.

Shikamaru bit his tongue as Gaara welcomed the group, obviously surprised about the additional assistance to the mission. Although he had given the time frame of one week, they accomplished it in less than a day.

Gaara casually mentioned how they could use the rest of their time to relax which Naruto enthusiastically agreed. Kakashi has been running him into the ground and he was ready for a vacation, no matter how short. Hinata shrugged to Shikamaru who hid his annoyance.

His attempts to stay close to her side irked Shikamaru. Having spent time with Hinata, he knew that she had moved on and remained cordial to Gaara. However, he saw right through Gaara's attempts to extend their time together. Since the three had visited Suna frequently, there was nothing new to take in. They knew all the dining spots and monuments yet the Kazekage acted like he needed to show Hinata around personally.

Fed up with these pathetic attempts, he asked Gaara to meet him on an old training ground. Naruto had sensed something brewing and followed along.

"Why won't you leave her alone," Shikamaru asked Gaara. "Hinata is doing much better. Maybe you should step away-"

"It's you who needs to step aside, Nara," Gaara warned. "Don't get involved where you aren't needed."

Naruto stared nervously at his two close friends. "C'mon guys. How about we go eat instead? I'm too hungry to do anything else. Gaara didn't you want to show us-"

"I know she doesn't _need_ me. Hinata is far stronger than people give her credit," he admitted. "But I want to protect-" Avoiding the blast of sand, he stared defiantly back at Gaara. "Hinata has moved on. It's time you stop playing games with her heart. She doesn't love you, not anymore."

The 'spar' ended with the help of Naruto's many clones. Gaara walked away physically unscathed but Shikamaru knew he hurt him deeply. It wasn't his intention to do so but he wanted to make things clear to the Kazekage before he confused and hurt the woman he cared about.

Hinata was shocked after getting word from Matsuri. "Was it about Temari or you?" the brunette asked. Kankuro had mentioned to her something about an annoying love triangle. The Hyuuga thinned her lips and left to check on Shikamaru. He wasn't in a talkative mood but stared at her lovingly as she cleaned up his wounds.

She chastised him for fighting the Kazekage on his land, mentioning everyone else assumed it was a friendly spar which of course their leader won. "Are you mad?" Shikamaru smirked as she tried to glare at him.

"I think we should leave as soon as you gather your strength. You took quite the beating." His smirk turned into a slight frown. "Shikamaru, I can fight my own battles. You don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to." She looked vulnerable and he wished he had the strength to wrap his arms around her. At first, spending time with her was just about making her feel better. Then he began to selfishly seek her out even after she let go of Gaara, cherishing her affections and tenderness. "You know I love you, right?"

Hinata nodded and softly laid her head on his chest. "I love you too."

"I know you've said it before but I can't stop smiling. For a while you were scared to acknowledge my feelings," Shikamaru said. "I'm sorry this makes him unhappy but I'm not sacrificing what I've built with you just because he realized things too late. I care for you too much to allow someone else try to take you from me. But you are your own person and if you wanted to end our relationship, then I won't force it. I want you to be happy whether it's with me or not."

Hinata's eyes widened, realizing for the first time just how deep his love ran. She intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm in this for the long run. When I'm with you, I feel at peace. Others may think our relationship might seem boring and lacks passion but they aren't with us all the time." Shikamaru blushed at her words but held on tightly. "I love you, Shikamaru," she reiterated. "You are the only one who holds my heart."

Before departing, Hinata knew she had to make things clear to Gaara. She didn't want him to hold out any hope when there was none nor did she want to put Shikamaru in a position where he questioned her love for him.

With a glum face she sat across to him. "I don't know why you did this or why you keep suffocating me. I was okay, you know? I accepted things but now you try to act like…why do you insist on causing me so much heartache? Do you enjoy it?"

Gaara felt ashamed. He never wanted to bother her or cause her so much grief. There was so much he wanted to say and make things right; make things return to how they used to be. "I miss you," he said. It was all he could think of but it didn't have the reaction he wanted.

"You didn't even care for me while we were together and now you miss me?" she asked angrily. "I'm genuinely happy now and I know he cares for me. He loves me."

Gripping his robes tightly, he looked away. "How do you know?"

"Aside from telling me? I feel it in the way he talks or stares at me. Shikamaru has been patiently waiting for me to open up to him and I really want to without anything holding me back But I can't move forward without setting things right with you. I thought we already did but I guess not." Gaara reached out to hold her hands which were fidgeting but she pulled away. "It should be clear that I don't feel for you like I did before, like I do for Shikamaru now, not anymore. That time has passed and you need to respect me enough to stop playing games. If you care about me, this is how you can show it. Free me from this torture."

The door burst open and Naruto pointed at the two desperately. "Gaara don't give up! I know things are weird between you, Hinata, and Shikamaru but we can make things work. Trust me." He turned to Hinata. "I know you still care for him. How about-?"

Hinata dropped her jaw. "Naruto!" She was mortified that he was able to so carelessly talk about others personal problems. Her relationship with Shikamaru was secret but most people had assumed correctly. _Is Naruto's guilt that blinding?_

"I was embarrassed and hurt that you two did this. I'm an adult and don't need to be coddled. Did you forget that I fought Pein and lived?" Naruto winced at memory and his lack of response towards her confession. "I've accomplished so much but you've insulted my abilities by doing this. I admire you and Gaara for similar reasons but you both still have much to learn. I do care about Gaara as a friend and nothing more. Stop trying to push us together!"

Naruto's shoulders slumped and she mentioned that she and Shikamaru were leaving in a few hours. "You can stay longer if you want. Enjoy your vacation."

The blonde sat beside a glum Gaara. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I need to think before I speak. Are you okay?" The red head shrugged his shoulders but Naruto could sense waves of sorrow coming off him. "You cared about her don't you?" Naruto said.

"I do. Has the opportunity truly passed me by?"

After Shikamaru was medically cleared, he and Hinata walked back to her room to gather her belongings. They noticed something on her bed; it was a glass rose, a gift from Gaara. Hinata sighed sadly and asked Shikamaru what to do with it. He shrugged and walked out but she could see it irritated him.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, she began to write. She folded it under the rose and ran to catch up with her boyfriend.

" _Sorry but I can't accept this knowing the meaning behind it. I will cherish you as a friend if you wish but nothing more. I know you'll find someone and wish you the best."_

Gaara crumpled the note and flung his gift at the wall, shattering it. He had hoped that she would stay but after getting word from his guards, he checked to see if she took his gift as well.

He had experienced his first heartbreak and dove into his duties as Kazekage just as intently as before, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. For a while, his siblings thought he had finally moved on. However after word came of a Hyuuga/Nara wedding, he refused to see anyone. Gaara sent his brother or sister whenever they needed a representative of Suna in Konoha. It didn't raise any suspicion as that was normal protocol, but those close to him knew he would've gone himself in the past.

.

.

Four years later, there was one event he couldn't snub no matter how much it hurt to go back. Naruto had been made Hokage and he had to be there for his closest friend.

It had been a grand celebration but in the large crowd, his eyes found Hinata. She was glowing and looked happy. Shikamaru was by her side and once the crowd thinned out, he noticed her protruding stomach. His stoic face slightly faltered and wondered if Naruto would forgive him if he left early. Hinata suddenly had a look of pain and he grew concerned.

Shikamaru escorted her to an empty bench and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I just need to sit down for a bit. I don't want to be a bother, why don't you go have fun at the festival? You promised Shuichi you'd win him a big teddy bear, remember?"

"The day I consider my wife, pregnant or not, to be a bother is the day I've lost my damn mind. I'm sure Kiba won't mind watching him for a while longer. He likes to use him to pick up girls," he smirked. She laughed but I was cut short by a sharp pain in her stomach. "Hinata let's go home. I'll call Ino to do a quick check up."

"No, she's probably busy with Sai." He scoffed at her excuse; Ino was honored to not only be her primary doctor but their second son's godmother as well. She had cut a double date with Sai and them short when Hinata had complained of back pain. "Besides Shuichi has been excited all week and I'd hate to ruin his fun because I need to sit every five minutes."

Naruto appeared beside Gaara and nodded towards the married couple. "Let's say hi," he softly said. The Kazekage nodded and took a deep breath.

Both of their eyes widened as the two well respected men stepped towards them. Hinata tried to smile at them, refusing to show how rambunctious her son was acting inside her womb. "Kazekage, Hokage, nice to see you both," she struggled out. Turning to her husband she implored him to make sure their son had a good time. "I can handle myself."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Shikamaru repeated.

"Why don't you go grab Shuichi and see if he wants to go home? He looked pretty tired the last time I saw him. I'll stay with Hinata and I swear I won't allow anything to happen to her." Naruto stood confidently. "I'd turn in my title if anything happens to her under my watch."

Shikamaru nodded and walked past Gaara, looking at him for a second before sprinting to find his son. Gaara was thankful that he had left as it alleviated some of the tension but it returned in full force when Genma called Naruto away. Smiling sheepishly at both, he apologized and promised to be back soon. "No one will mess with Gaara. That's a death wish!"

"Go already. I'm sure Gaara can manage one pregnant woman." Hinata giggled. Once alone, Gaara stood in front of her but she patted to the space next to her. "How have you been?"

"Working." She laughed. "I didn't mean it to be funny."

"I'm sorry but you're so serious all the time. You need to relax more."

Gaara's lip perked up and he sat next to her. He found himself at ease with her as she filled him in on how things had changed. Hanabi was now the heir as Hinata hadn't married a Hyuuga but she didn't seem upset about it. "I'm glad my oldest doesn't have the Byakugan but I worry about this one. His chakra feels different and although we've managed to get rid of the Caged Bird Curse Seal, I still fear that they'll revert back to that horrible practice." Hinata rubbed her stomach and it seemed to calm down her son. "Neji vowed to protect him. I swear, he worries more than I do sometimes." She smiled and Gaara looked at the scene lovingly.

Gaara was glad that Shikamaru hadn't returned yet as he still needed to talk to her. "I'm happy for you but I have to know." He exhaled harshly. "Could this have been us?"

Hinata sighed and he was afraid he had upset her once more. "I don't know for sure. Maybe if we had stayed together we would be in this position or we could be miserable. There's no way to know." Gaara tried not to look disappointed. "I'm very happy with how my life has turned out but I also want you to be happy. You deserve to be loved."

She turned to face at him and saw the look in his eyes. The adoration she had always wanted from him was there but it was too late; she didn't feel a thing. "Thank you. I think your family is waiting for you," he said.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" He nodded and slowly pulled away from her hug.

Shikamaru had been observing them but their son was eager to show off his prize. The dark haired boy ran ahead of his father, and happily grinned at his mother. "Momma! I won a fish!" He waved the foam figure around and every adult was thankful it wasn't a living creature. Hinata opened her mouth in amazement and praised him much to his delight.

"Shuichi this is Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna." Hinata introduced him and her son politely waved to Gaara before pulling out more of his prizes out of a large bag. The young Nara enthusiastically replayed the manner in which Shino and Kiba had competed against each other to win him his toys.

Feeling out of place, Gaara excused himself and began to away. Shikamaru kissed his wife and caught up to him. They stared at each other unflinchingly. "I still care about her," Gaara said. "I will _always_ care about her."

Shikamaru watched as his son sleepily rested his head against Hinata's stomach. "I know and I'm sorry it hurts you."

"It does but I know that she'll never look at me like she looks at you." Shikamaru remained silent. "Take care of her."

"With my life," he vowed.

It was a struggle to admit that he had let her slip away. Gaara had seen what love looked like as he watched the Nara family walk away.

Over time he learned how much of it he had felt himself; it was wonderful, confusing, and painful at times. Gaara had experienced the best part of it when he saw his daughter for the first time.

But it was also unbearably painful whenever he thought of the pale-eyed woman. It was unfair to his wife as she constantly complained of his lack of affection but he couldn't pretend. Gaara and his wife shared respect and a sense of fondness but not love. It wasn't confusion either, like when he was with Hinata. With her, there was something there he unfortunately didn't recognize. But after all these years, he knew he hadn't felt anything like it with his wife. While Gaara hadn't realized it at the time, she was his first love and he began to wonder if she was his only.

Her painting still hung on his wall and her old letters kept inside a locked box. Kankuro had suggested he get rid of them, but in a strange way these things provided comfort. It showed Gaara that he was loved and he taught his daughter to never take something so special for granted.

* * *

AN: Boy this was a long one, huh? Well it _is_ a one shot and I had a lot to put down. The next ones up are Kakashi/Hinata and MaleIno/Hinata. Itachi is waiting in the wings as well and I'm working hard on one with Sai.


	3. Romance Literature

Pairing: Kakashi/Hinata

* * *

The white haired man subtly licked his lips as he walked out to greet his fans. The brazen erotic novelist had made quite a fortune and reputation with his work. He grinned inwardly as he noticed some of the women dressed rather scantily, just how he liked it. After all, he had to look out for inspiration whenever it came.

Jiraya pushed his assistant to the side as he opened his arms. "Are you guys ready to get this show on the road?" Shouts and hollers filled the normally quiet bookshop. "Alright, but remember no photos." To keep the growing intrigue, Jiraya didn't allow photos to be taken of him.

Kakashi helped Ebisu back on his feet and motioned for security to let the first person go. Kakashi was helping out with the final leg of the book tour. Of course he was being paid handsomely by the author but he'd probably do it for free. He was a big fan of Jiraya's work and when his mentor, Minato, told him that he could connect him with the elusive author, Kakashi jumped at the chance.

At first, he assumed that he'd be doing mindless errands such as getting him coffee. However, Jiraya had frequently requested his feedback on what he was currently working on. He was itching to read the latest draft Jiraya had sent him. He was not a professional editor but Jiraya didn't mind and promised him he'd send a longer preview of one of his stories. However there were commitments he had to fulfill first.

The women in line giggled as Jiraya flirted with them, causing Kakashi to sigh. The longer the conversations went with Jiraya's fans, the longer he would have to stay. It wasn't like he was tasked to do a lot during book signings; Kakashi was mostly there to make sure the crowd didn't grow restless. Seeing as this crowd was more composed than the ones he dealt with thus far, he pulled out his copy of Icha Icha and began to read. He always carried one with him.

In retrospect he knew his complains seemed petty; he was working for a renowned author. Besides it wasn't like he'd be free after the last person left; there was an after party to attend and if Jiraya wasn't tired out by then, he might be entertaining some female company. The latter was more likely to happen seeing as there was no shortage of attractive women in attendance. The people that came to these book signings were a mixture of those who were unashamed of their taste in books, just like he was, or people who tried to seem as discrete as possible.

Kakashi sensed some movement out of the corner out of his eye. He stared in amusement as he watched an attractive, petite woman walk in and out of the bookstore. She'd leave for a few minutes before timidly getting in line but obviously lost her nerves and rushed out once more. He didn't see her return but he figured she finally had enough courage to stay in line while he had his nose buried in his book.

.

.

Hinata adjusted her sunglasses and peeked in. Inhaling deeply she opened the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. Thinking that the line had gotten smaller, she took a deep breath and walked towards where the arrows pointed to the book signing. A few staff members were dismantling the table and taking down posters advertising the event. Looking around for the friendliest looking employee, she cleared her throat and poked her fingers together.

"Excuse me? Um, excuse me?"

The woman looked over her shoulder finally noticing the nervous customer. "Oh sorry. Didn't hear you. What can I help you with?"

"Did the book signing move or-?" Hinata asked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "It's over. It was from five to seven."

Hinata looked at her watch and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She smiled in response and hurried to hide behind a book case in the young adult section. Her body deflated from its tense stance as she realized that she had missed her chance to meet one of her favorite authors. She didn't even get a glance at the elusive man with the crowd being so huge. All the descriptions of him were vague aside from his white hair and tall height. _But I won't know now_ , Hinata sighed.

While many of her friends had scoffed at and jeered the romance novels, calling them nothing but mindless smut, Hinata enjoyed them. Secretly of course; no one knew of her adoration of the Icha Icha series. She was so paranoid she'd run into someone she knew that she walked out after hearing someone say her name.

It wasn't like her name was unique, as evident by the boy who turned his head and joined his friends after they called him. If she had stayed for just a few seconds longer, she would've seen they were calling someone else and remained in line.

Hinata slumped down on a nearby chair, removing her sun hat and sunglasses. She stared longingly at her copy of Jiraya's latest novel. "You okay?" She looked up to see a white haired man with a scar over his left eye peering down at her.

"Y-yes."

Kakashi leaned against the wall. "It doesn't seem like it. I saw you in line." He saw her pale eyes dart to the side. "Reality didn't meet your expectations?"

"I…wouldn't know," she replied solemnly. His eyes crinkled in confusion. "I missed it."

 _Guess she's really as timid as she looks_ , he thought. Kakashi straightened up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. That sucks." He had returned to thank the store employees on Jiraya's behalf.

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly and she shrugged. Hinata stood up and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" She turned back and titled her head. _Shit! Why did I say that?_ Kakashi panicked. All he knew was that he didn't like the troubled look of her beautiful face.

Kakashi cleared his throat and pointed to her book. "I see you have volume 4 there." He pulled out his copy and she began to smile. "What's your favorite-?"

"I love the one about the bandit and the princess. The way they overcame…" She enthusiastically recalled the story. Kakashi nodded along, sharing her passion for the series; he sensed a connection between the two. He was starting to wonder how to divert the conversation towards her favorite erotic scene.

Her soft voice held more confidence as she recited word for word the part where the rouge bandit bared his soul to his beloved. As he listened, Kakashi had to admit that Jiraya could churn out quality romance as well. Kakashi smiled as she sighed and blushed, realizing that she had been rambling for a bit. "Sorry. It's just that I haven't had the chance to talk to anyone about Icha Icha before."

"Really? Not even a boyfriend?" Kakashi inquired. She shook her head and his grin deepened.

A man wearing a suit walked up to the two and addressed Kakashi. "Sir, they're waiting for you at the release party."

Kakashi waved the man away and turned back to Hinata. He didn't want to end their conversation and this provided him with an opportunity. "How would you like to mingle with some literary snobs? You know, I can get your copy signed. I happen to know the author very well." He winked and Hinata's eyes widened with admiration.

 _Of course! His grey hair, mysterious nature, and a book release party? He's Jiraya!_ Kakashi slightly chuckled as Hinata nodded enthusiastically. He raised an eyebrow when she handed him her book and a pen. "Oh! Where are my manners?! My name is Hinata," she said. Shrugging he wrote his name and phone number on the back cover; he'd save the front for Jiraya's signature.

"That's a pretty name. It fits you," he responded and Hinata's blush deepened.

Obito scowled as he saw Kakashi openly flirting with the young woman who looked about the age of his cousin. Minato had asked him to drag Kakashi to the party, wanting him to use it as an opportunity to network. He was twenty minutes late and could easily spot why he was stalling. While the Uchiha was glad his best friend was showing interest in something other than these books, he was fed up with Kakashi always making them late. With a huff, he headed towards his friend.

"Kakashi?" She looked up in confusion after reading what he wrote. "So is Jiraya a pen name?" Hinata asked him.

The dark haired man laughed and smacked his friend's back. "Is that what you've been reduced to? Lying to pretty girls about being a successful author? You're such a scoundrel." He turned to a shocked Hinata. "Don't believe anything he said. Kakashi can't write to save his life!"

Hinata furrowed her brows and briskly walked away. Obito chuckled and pulled Kakashi closer. "C'mon. The _real_ Jiraya is waiting for us."

"Go ahead without me." Kakashi shrugged him off and chased after a peeved Hinata. "Wait!" He quickly dodged as she flung her book at him, going back to pick it up and continued to run after her. "Hold up a minute!"

"You jerk!" She shrieked. "You lied to me!"

He shook his head. "Look, I never said I was Jiraya." Kakashi wagged his finger and her eyebrow twitched at the seemingly patronizing gesture. "You just assumed it."

Her mouth opened in indignation. "Then why did you sign my book?!"

"I thought you wanted my number," he responded shamelessly. She glared at him and Kakashi knew he had to do major damage control. "Hey, I liked talking to you. But I can take you to see Jiraya. We're friends. He values my opinion." She narrowed her eyes even further, skeptical of his promise.

"I don't believe you."

He handed her his book. "Look, this is my most treasured possession. If I fail to come through, you can keep it. Look inside. Jiraya signed it." Kakashi winced as she hastily opened the worn paperback, verifying what he said. "Please be careful with it."

Hinata gently placed it inside her bag and crossed her arms. Normally timid, she did carry the stubborn Hyuuga pride her family was known for. Hinata hated being made a fool of, whether it was her fault or not. "Fine but if you try anything or are pulling my leg, I'll tear it page by page. Then I'll burn them and send you the photos," she threatened.

Kakashi gulped and nodded. In his opinion, her gentle voice shouldn't be spewing such terrible threats. He also preferred her soft look to this hardened stare.

.

.

Kakashi held her hand as they made their way through the large crowd. He enjoyed the softness of her small hands and tried pulling her closer.

Hinata was suddenly feeling lightheaded. She was starting to come to terms with what she was doing. She agreed to go somewhere with a stranger who promised something really outlandish. Hinata could easily imagine Neji's disappointed face. To feel less guilty, she tried to remember the self-defense techniques his girlfriend had taught her. Tenten made her memorize vulnerable areas for a quick getaway.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Hinata lost her grip and quickly found herself surrounded by strangers. Even if she tried yelling out for Kakashi, the loud music made it hard to hear anything and due to her short stature, she couldn't see the mess of white hair anywhere. Sighing she decided to head back and forget this whole experience. Although she still had Kakashi's book, she could never actually follow with her threat. _Maybe I can mail it to him or something_ , she thought.

As Hinata made her way back the way they came, she tried to ignore the looks some men were giving her. Already on edge, the moment she felt a firm hand on her hip she turned around fist ready to land on someone's face.

"Woah! It's me!" Hinata lowered her fist as Kakashi put his hands up. "Why are you leaving? I thought you wanted to meet him," he spoke close her ear. She glanced at the exit, looking unsure of herself. "Or we could just go out for coffee and talk more about-"

She motioned for him to lower to her level. "I want to meet him," she replied. Hinata figured she made it this far and wouldn't let her nerves bring another regret. After all if she had more resolve, she wouldn't be in this position in the first place.

His shoulders fell in disappointment but nodded. She beamed at him and if Hinata wanted to meet Jiraya, he'd do whatever he could to keep her happy. _Maybe she'd be gracious enough to accept my invitation to a date_ , he gleefully thought.

"Stay close, okay?" Kakashi offered his hand and she held on with both hands.

A few minutes later Hinata was standing in front of the famous author. Well somewhat, she had stayed behind Kakashi's tall frame and held tightly onto him.

"Kakashi! About time you showed up. Grab a drink!" Jiraya bellowed but it wasn't necessary as the music wasn't as loud here. Kakashi declined Ebisu as he held out a glass.

"I wanted you to meet a friend of mine. Hinata here is a big fan of your work." He stepped aside so Jiraya could get a better view of her, which he quickly regretted. Kakashi scowled at the older man who ogled Hinata.

"Oh you're a cutie," Jiraya leered. He ordered some of his posse to scoot over and patted to the seat next to him. Hinata looked at Kakashi who shrugged before she sat next to him. Kakashi squeezed between her and Ebisu.

Jiraya stopped someone from handing her a drink. "You're able to drink right?" To everyone's relief, she nodded but declined as she wasn't one to drink alcohol.

"You have some unique eyes, Hinata. I don't remember seeing you at the signing," he commented. "Didn't you want my autograph?"

Hinata looked away in embarrassment. "I missed it but I was wondering if it wouldn't be a bother to sign my book now?" He grinned and she frantically looked inside her bag for her book. Kakashi tapped her shoulder and handed her book back. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek absentmindedly, grateful that he had recovered her book after she threw it at his head. Feeling his face start to heat up, Kakashi tried to ignore the knowing look Obito sent his way.

Jiraya signed it and handed it back to an elated Hinata. Her eyes shined with happiness and she squealed. "Thank you so much! I'll leave you to your party. I hope you have a good time!" Satisfied with accomplishing what they set out to do, Hinata thought it was time to leave. She didn't want to be a nuisance any longer, having already intruded on their special event.

Jiraya grabbed her wrist. "Leaving already? I thought you wouldn't mind staying longer."

"Um…" She looked at Kakashi who stood up when she did. "I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense, I insist you stay!" She slowly sat back down. "Do you have any questions you want to ask?"

Hinata twiddled her thumbs, her mind racing with questions. "H-how d-do you get inspiration?" She nervously asked. Obito choked on his drink while Jiraya chuckled and tried to look pensive.

"Well it varies. Sometimes it's a tender look two people give each other or the presence of a lovely woman." He winked at her and Kakashi clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

He put an arm around Hinata, pulling her away from the other man. "I think we should get going. Hinata, are you ready to go?" She opened her mouth in obvious protest but he pretended to not notice. "I'll talk to you later, Jiraya. Obito, can you make sure he gets home safely? Ebisu seems a bit buzzed."

"B-b-but I had more questions!" She pleaded as he dragged her away. "Please? You don't have to stay if you don't want. Here, take your book." He happily grabbed his book with one hand and continued to walk her out. "Noooo!"

Once outside the building Hinata stopped moaning. It was dark out and the cool night made her shiver. He motioned towards his car and she complied. The car ride was silent and Hinata realized that she might've overreacted.

"I guess I was kind of asking for too much," Hinata admitted, a bit shyly. "I got my book signed and actually had a conversation with him. How many people can say they got to hang out with their favorite author?!"

Kakashi refrained from scoffing; plenty of attractive women could say they had made Jiraya's acquaintance. Yet he adored that look of innocence on her and didn't want to dispel her image of his temporary employer. After all, Jiraya wasn't a horrible man. "You can see him again, just not in that kind of environment," he emphasized. "Jiraya is already a huge flirt but at least when he's sober he's much more restrained. I'll take you myself to his studio if he allows it."

"Really?!" She squealed and hugged him as he walked her to her door. "I had a good time," she said. "Thank you so much for taking me, Kakashi."

He kissed her cheek, chuckling at her shocked expression. "What? I'm merely returning the favor."

"I never k-kissed…" she trailed off bringing her hands to her face. "Oh!"

Kakashi enjoyed teasing her but knew he shouldn't push it too far. "See you later, Hinata."

A few days later, his phone alerted him to a new text message. He smiled as he read her offer to take him out for coffee and discuss Jiraya's latest book. They quickly fell into a comfortable conversation which became more personal than simply their shared interest in literature.

.

.

"Motherfuc-!" Obito raised an eyebrow as he heard Kakashi shout from the living room. He peered around the corner to see him shut his laptop then pacing back and forth.

"Something wrong?" he hesitantly asked. His friend was the calmer of the two; it was unusual to see him lose his cool. Ignoring him, Kakashi pulled out his phone and stormed to his room, shutting it with extreme force. "Yikes," Obito whispered.

Kakashi was fuming. Jiraya had emailed him a preview for a newer story he was working on. Apparently he was making it exclusively available to those who subscribed to his blog, which he thought was an innovative way to increase his fan base. That was until he read the plot. As he skimmed the draft, Kakashi's glee turned to disbelief then anger.

He hastily dialed Jiraya's number. "Hello?" Jiraya answered.

"Change it. Create a new character or story altogether!"

"Who is this?" Jiraya teasingly asked.

Kakashi nearly crushed his phone. "Her eyes pale with a hint of lilac? Skin so fair and long indigo hair? She's Hinata! _My_ Hinata!" Hearing chuckles from the other man made his blood boil.

"I've always based my characters after people I've met. It didn't bother you before," he pointed out.

"That was before you used my girlfriend!"

Hinata had been the one to initiate their blossoming romance into something more, which surprised and pleased him. Kakashi didn't want others to think he had coerced the younger woman into something. Being called an old pervert by Obito stung less when Hinata defended their relationship.

Jiraya sighed. "Oh come on, Kakashi. Who's really going to associate your sweet, innocent sunflower with something like this? Why should I scrap one of my favorite stories, which I worked hard on, just because you feel possessive or insecure? It's all in good fun."

"I'm not insecure! I just don't want people to use her image to jack off to!" He growled at the possibility. "Besides, it's just you being a pervert."

"I'm hurt," Jiraya joked. "I write adult literature, of course there's going to be some steamy scenes."

"With you as the protagonist?!" He exclaimed. "The man is described as having unruly gray hair-"

"You have gray hair," he pointed out. "You're welcome. I swear I try to do something nice and-"

"And the villagers call him the _Toad_ _Sage_. Wasn't that the name you went by in college?" Hearing nothing but silence on the other line, Kakashi knew he couldn't come up any other excuses. "I'd appreciate it if you changed it. Or I'll be sending a very detailed email to Tsunade about your early stories."

Satisfied that he had made things clear, he hung up before Jiraya could respond. Kakashi looked at the time and sighed. Hinata was expecting him for dinner soon where he'd finally meet her cousin and his girlfriend. He decided a quick shower would cool his temper.

.

.

Kakashi knew Neji was analyzing him thoroughly all night but he kept a calm attitude. "Hinata mentioned you met at a bookstore?"

"Yeah, at a book signing for Icha Icha." He said casually. Patting the book inside his coat pocket, Kakashi grinned as he remembered the wonderful thing that brought them together.

Neji's eye began to twitch and Tenten giggled nervously. Her boyfriend had confessed beforehand that the age gap had worried him but she chastised him for not having enough faith in his younger cousin. "Age is just a number at this point. They are both adults and it's only seven years. Are you worried he's some sort of freak?" She had joked.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Hinata asked happily as she rejoined them in the dining room. Noticing Neji's face turning red and Tenten averting her eyes, she lowered the pie. "What?"

"Yum. You know how much I love your cherry pie, Hinata." Kakashi rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "I can't wait for a piece." She giggled and Tenten had to restrain Neji from jumping across the table.

* * *

AN: Check it out, I'm alive! Anyways I'd say MaleIno/Hinata is next but I have come up with some MenmaHinata and SaiHina for future chapters. Although I'm mostly a crackshipper, I do have some Naruhina, angsty of course because I'm terrible like that. I'll try to warn y'all beforehand on the previous chapter just in case a certain pairing isn't your cup of tea.

Thanks for the kind words and encouragement! :)


	4. Blooming Romance

MaleIno and Hinata. S/O to Atykka for suggesting this pairing. FYI, I personally pictured MaleIno with shoulder length hair in a low ponytail with bangs framing the right side of his face. But I left it vague so you'd imagine him however you'd like.

* * *

"I have a secret."

Ino continued to look uninterested and Sakura huffed. "I said-"

"I heard you. I don't care," Ino smirked. "If I don't know before you, it's probably nothing big." The blond always knew the gossip in the village. Women often gossiped in his family's flower shop, and girls who flirted with him would say anything to keep his attention.

Her green eyes narrowed slyly. "Oh, really? Then you know all about a certain girl who has a crush on you?"

"So another girl has the hots for me. What's new?" He rested his chin on his hand. Slow days at the flower shop were the worst.

Sakura scoffed. They might be friends but Ino's arrogance was sometimes too much to tolerate. "Well this girl is incredibly shy but thinks the world of you apparently. What she sees in you is beyond me. I thought the byakugan was all seeing but-"

"A Hyuuga?" he said raising an eyebrow. Ino looked more alert. "Hinata has a crush on me?" Although his sensei and hers were obviously enamored with each other, he didn't quite know her on a personal level. The two hadn't exchanged many words aside from when they were on a mission and those were rare. He thought she was indifferent to him, seeing him in the same light as Shikamaru or Choji; friendly but nothing more. "I think you have your information messed up."

"Nope," she said smacking her lips. "I heard it from a very trust worthy source."

"Who?"

"Tenten, I was able to pry it out of her. She said Hinata has feelings for you."

Skeptical of the claim, he narrowed his eyes. "She said that _exactly_?"

"Well not-"

"That's what I thought."

"Will you stop interrupting?! She didn't say that exactly. But Tenten did say that he was one of the rookie nine who is a dear friend of mine and is a blond with blue eyes-"

"Naruto."

"And has a gardening hobby? Hello? Who else does that?" Ino pointed to himself and she grinned. "Anyways, Hinata heard us and Tenten now feels bad. I feel bad too so I promised her something."

His blue eyes narrowed further in suspicion. "Sakura…"

"Hinata was trying work the nerve to ask you out. But we all know how shy she is and will never actually go through with it. So I was hoping…"

"No."

"C'mon. It's just one date." Sakura squinted and pouted. "She's already so excited. It's not like it's anything different than what you usually do on a Friday anyways."

"I work this Friday."

"I'll cover for you!" Ino pretended to sigh. They were getting their monthly shipment in and his father made him clear his plans since it would take all night.

"Fine but I'm not making any promises beyond a first date."

Sakura clapped her hands, happy to play matchmaker. "Just don't be a pig; I know how promiscuous you are. Show her a nice time or I'll hurt you." She jumped off the counter and began to walk out. "I'll tell you the time and place. Bye!"

Ino waved. "Hinata, huh?" There was a part of him that was intrigued with the girl. Hinata was a frequent customer at the shop, which now made sense to him. She was so polite and quiet that he often forgot she was even there. However when she activated her byakugan, she was ruthless yet graceful. _This might be interesting_ , he thought.

Over the next few days he'd try to get her attention, shooting a wink her way which she didn't react to, but he assumed she was still too bashful. Shino, ever so observant, gave him a look of disgust and whispered in Kiba's ear. The hothead bared his fangs but Ino remained undeterred, assuming they were probably upset about his date with Hinata.

.

.

Catching his breath, Ino headed towards the men's room. His appearance probably looked untidy. While Sakura had promised to fill in for him, she had run late causing him to rush to the restaurant. After fixing himself up, he looked for their table.

Hinata had obviously put effort into her appearance for tonight, opting for a lavender sweater instead of her jacket and a long white skirt, with her hair in a bun. Finding her looking lonesome, he cursed Sakura's tardiness.

He walked up and smiled which she returned to his delight. "Sorry I'm late, my dad made me help unload the cart. Did you order yet? I'm starved."

"Um…" She began to frown when he sat down.

"Sorry, where are my manners." Ino presented her with a small bouquet of flowers. It might've been cliché to do but he figured she deserved it for waiting so long. He just grabbed whatever was available, believing she'd happily accept it. "Here you go."

She cautiously took them and looked around. "Ino…what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He waved a waiter over.

"It's just that I'm kind of expecting someone," she said. Slowly lowering the menu, Ino frowned in confusion. Hinata began to blush. "I'm on a d-d-date."

Ino tilted his head in annoyance. "Yeah, with me."

Her eyes widened and she wrung her hands. "No…Naruto. I should be on a date with him." The waiter coughed nervously and walked away, muttering about coming back later.

Ino threw his napkin on the table. "Sakura said you had a crush on me and were expecting me to show up."

"What?!" A few patrons looked at them due to her loud outburst and she blushed even further. "I don't… I mean Naruto…" Her shoulders slumped in disappointment and she covered her face with her hands. She quickly figured out where the miscommunication started. "Oh this is so embarrassing."

Ino scowled immediately. He wasn't used to being seen as a letdown especially in the dating department. "But we can still hang out if you want," Hinata stuttered out. "They serve good food here." She tried to smile but it quickly fell as she noticed his intense glare.

"Wait, are you doing this out of pity?! Oh no. No one pities me, I'm Ino Yamanka. If anything I was here as a favor to you," Ino mocked. "This was a pity date for you." He pushed his chair back and stormed out the place, refusing to acknowledge the hurt look on her face.

Ino was fuming, and headed straight for the flower shop. Sakura looked up at him in disappointment when he entered the shop. Not letting her speak first, he smacked her forehead. "Ow. What the hell?"

"Guess what?! Apparently Naruto likes to garden as well!" he hissed before exiting.

After the disastrous so- called date, Ino made it a point to ignore Hinata. It was difficult to do because he hadn't realized before how much they actually interacted. At least she stopped coming by the shop. But they were bound to run into each other. They didn't share any missions but their sensei's had come up with the idea of combining their trainings together.

Shikamaru snorted as Asuma told his team that it was just so they'd get used to different fighting styles and learn to adapt in any situation. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he saw Genma flirt with Kurenai," Ino teased. Asuma threatened to double their drills that after Team 8 left.

The blond's mood soured as he saw Hinata, along with her team, walk towards them. Everyone else greeted the newcomers warmly while he pretended to be focused on his kunai target practice. "Alright everyone, first we're going to have you spar with a member of the other team," Kurenai stated. "Get a feeling of your opponents. Asuma, why don't you pair them off?"

He nodded and Ino groaned as fate decided to be cruel; of course they'd get paired up. As he began to dust his pants, he noticed Hinata whisper into Kurenai's ear. The older woman put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and interrupted Asuma as he paired the rest of them off. "Actually, I think Kiba should spar against Ino." Akamaru barked happily as he and Kiba stepped forward.

Ino tensed his jaw, peeved that she was letting their mishap affect their shinobi training. "Whatever." He stretched and motioned for Kiba to make the first move. With a goal in mind to prove his greatness to everyone present, especially a certain Hyuuga, Ino tried to make quick work of Kiba. His family's technique activated, he grinned as Kiba was struggling against his control. Blue eyes glanced at a nervous looking Hinata and smirked.

The brief lapse in concentration allowed for Kiba's canine companion to sneak up and latch himself on to his arm. Yelling in pain, he brought a kunai out. Akamaru yelped and Ino cradled his arm, finally free from his jaws. "Fang over fang!" Ino's eyes widened as he was too slow to focus on one opponent.

While Shino and Choji sparred, Ino watched bitterly as Hinata cleaned Akamaru's wound and handed Kiba a roll of bandages. He cursed under his breath as Asuma inspected his arm, failing to see Hinata come sit beside him and hesitatingly offer a jar.

"It helps-"

"Keep it," he snapped. "I'm fine. Why don't you save that for yourself? You're going to need it."

She bit her lip and nodded. He could feel Asuma's judging stare and Kurenai's heated one but didn't care. He couldn't figure out why he was still so bitter; no one aside from Tenten, Sakura and Hinata knew about the misunderstanding. He'd forgiven Sakura but his anger returned when he saw those pale eyes look at him full of pity.

Working around the shop with a bandaged arm was, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. Thankfully they weren't experiencing a high volume of patrons and Ino decided to close early; he helped the last customer an hour ago and the district was mostly barren. "Wait!" He turned to see Hinata flail her arms. "I need to buy some flowers," she huffed out.

"We're closed."

"But I thought your store hours are-"

"Closed."

"I know things are awkward and I'm sorry about that. But I really need to get some flowers." Hinata shifted nervously. "It won't take long, I know which ones I need. You guys are the only ones that sell-"

Ino began to walk away. "Like I said, we're closed."

It was barely above a whisper but he heard her soft voice. "I understand." As he rounded the corner he saw her dejected figure stagger away. _She can get whatever she needs from Botan's_ , he reasoned. Yet guilt still lingered in his mind.

.

.

Choji smiled as Asuma patted him on the back. He had greatly improved and Asuma decided to treat his team for their hard work. Shikamaru motioned his head towards the door and they saw Team 8 enter. Asuma straightened his posture and called Kurenai's name. Ino thought of leaving early but noticed that she wasn't with them.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Asuma asked but looked directly at the object of his affections. Kurenai graciously accepted. "Shikamaru, make some room for when Hinata gets here."

Suddenly every member of Team 8 looked uncomfortable. "That won't be necessary. She's not coming," Shino said.

"Why?" Choji asked. Suddenly feeling nervous, Ino avoided looking at Shino or Kiba. To his surprise Kiba quickly changed the conversation.

As they ate, Ino pretended to pay attention to what his peers were saying but listened intently to Asuma and Kurenai's private conversation. "It's her mother's birthday," Kurenai said solemnly. "She spends the whole day at her grave. It's an emotional day, understandably so."

"That's tough," Asuma replied. "She was pretty young when she died, right?"

"Yeah. When I checked in with her this morning she looked even more depressed. Apparently she couldn't find some flower…Janqil? It was her mother's favorite." Kurenai exhaled deeply and Asuma squeezed her hand.

"Jonquil," Ino whispered. His appetite lost, Ino excused himself and hurried to the flower shop. Regretting not asking Kurenai which color, he made a bouquet of the ones he did have on hand. He coordinated the yellow, purple, and blue flowers to look visually appealing and wrapped the finished product. Satisfied with it, he hastily left. Inochi looked at his wife who shrugged.

The Hyuuga guards stared him down as he explained that he wanted to see Hinata. "Lady Hinata isn't seeing any visitors today."

"I have her order," he said, pushing the flowers forward. Neji and Hiashi happened to walk out the main entrance and Ino became anxious.

"What do you need?" Neji asked. Ino handed him the bouquet, making everyone scratch their heads.

"Give these to Hinata." Her father's eyes suddenly narrowed and he cleared his throat. Ino noticed and laughed nervously. "She needed these but we didn't have them in stock until this afternoon."

"Hmm, what's the total?" Hiashi asked.

"It's on the house since she's one of our best customers," Ino replied. He strolled away, feeling better about himself.

The next time he saw her, Hinata looked pensive but softly smiled at him when their eyes met. She was clinging to Shino's arm as they readied for another intense training session. Ino tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy. Shino whispered into her ear and she quietly giggled before patting his arm.

"Ino!" Asuma called him out of his daze. "You and Shino are after Kiba and Shikamaru." He smirked and Asuma leaned down. "You better stop glaring at that girl or Kurenai's gonna kick my ass." Team 8's sensei was giving him a death stare and he couldn't see why Asuma was so captivated by those red eyes. Ino personally preferred Hinata's; hers were always so warm and kind.

.

.

The bell rang, indicating a customer had just entered the shop and Ino stirred out of his stupor. A young girl was inspecting some of their stock, grabbing random ones and adding them to the growing bunch in her hand. Frowning at her ineptness, Ino walked over and moved to tap her shoulder.

"Touch me and die."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Hanabi turned around and exhaled in annoyance. "I think I can choose some flowers on my own." She pushed the messy bouquet towards his face.

"Uh huh. Is there a theme you're going for? Something you're trying to say to the lucky person who you're giving these to?" He then noticed her eyes. "Are you Hinata's sister?"

At the mention of her sister, Hanabi slightly lowered her eyes. "Yeah… These are pretty enough. How much?"

He rang up the register and she handed her payment. "So how's Hinata? I haven't seen her around lately," Ino tried to sound indifferent.

Hanabi looked at the large bouquet, trying to hide the anguish in her eyes. "She's in the hospital. That's why I'm here. She just woke up."

"I'm sure she'll love them," he struggled out. His heart and mind raced; but press the younger Hyuuga on her status might've overstepped some boundaries.

After she left, he picked up the mess she had created. His hands reached for the lavender rose. "It's not about being pretty," he murmured. "It's about elegance and beauty." While cleaning up, he unintentionally set aside certain flowers.

His mother came in, watering some of the drier looking plants. "That looks lovely. Who is it for?" she commented. Ino was taken back as he looked down at his handiwork; he had thought of Hinata as he designed this creation.

"Mom, can I go on break? I need to see a friend." She nodded and he smiled in appreciation.

With a loud thumping in his chest, Ino slowly made his way to her room. She looked in good spirits as the visitor entered but he could see the dark circles under her eyes. "Ino…" she whispered.

"These are for you." He chastised himself for not bringing along a vase but she stretched out her arms to hold them. "I hope you feel better," Ino spluttered.

"Thank you so much. They're beautiful." She beamed at him and Ino nervously rubbed his elbow before turning away. He felt his face heat up and bumped into Sakura who dropped some clipboards.

Sakura frowned at him. "Jeez I didn't know you were so absentminded. Where are you going in such a rush?" He refused to answer but helped her pick them up. His eyes lingered on Hinata's file and as he reached for it, Sakura pulled it away.

"Was that Hinata's?" He asked. "What is she in here for?"

"Patient- doctor confidentiality," she chided. "I can't tell you _that_. All I'll say is that she probably won't be cleared for any missions for at least two months."

.

.

"Dad? Choza's looking for you!" Ino shouted as he dropped his bag with a thud. "He says you owe him lunch." His father didn't respond but he heard shuffling in the back. Rolling his eyes, Ino pulled the curtain to the side. His eyes focused immediately on the ample bottom of the female bending over as she lowered a small box.

Realizing who she was, Ino gulped. "What are you doing here?" Hinata turned in surprise, displaying the apron baring the shop's logo.

"Be nice," his father scolded. "Good job cleaning up the back office, Hinata. Ino's here now, why don't you go on break?"

She nodded and removed her apron. It made no sense to wear her jacket inside the flower shop but she still tried to cover up. Her white, three quarter sleeve shirt was slightly dirtied much to her embarrassment and she hastily put her trusty jacket on. "I'll be back soon."

Ino tried to look unaffected as her figure was now embedded in his mind. Once the door closed, he realized his father was talking to him. "Huh?"

"I said you will be polite to that girl. She might be doing this to kill some time before she's cleared but she's still doing us a favor. You know we need any help we can get."

"Favor?" he questioned.

Inochi sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "Why don't you pay attention? Hinata will be working for us for a month or so."

His brows furrowed. "But Sakura said she can't work on any missions."

"It's not like she's going to be fighting any ninjas in a flower shop, Ino." Inochi laughed. "I think she's more than capable of handling some work around here. I feel bad for not paying her but Hiashi said that was his only condition. Volunteer work…heh he's probably worried people will assume they're having financial troubles."

Ino knew he couldn't send Hinata away just because he felt odd around her, his parents wouldn't allow it. However the more they worked together, the more Ino found it hard to stay bitter towards the girl for brushing him aside without a second thought. It was unfair to blame her for Sakura's mistake and the ensuing blow to his ego.

So what if she didn't like him? _There were plenty of girls_. So what if she liked the loud mouth, ramen fanatic? _Naruto wasn't a horrible person_ , he reasoned. Ino thought back to the body language between Team 8 and their female member. So what if she flirts with Shino, the boy whose body composition he still didn't understand? "It's not like it bothers me," he said to himself.

"Ino? I brought you lunch." Popping from behind him, Hinata presented him with a bento. He clumsily accepted it. "I'll be organizing the vases we just got, okay?" He nodded wordlessly. But there wasn't another girl who made him feel so strange. He groaned as he bit into the onigiri. Quashing any feelings for the girl was hard to do when she was so kind, gorgeous, and considerate.

He stared out the window, continuing to wonder why she didn't like him. Everyone liked him. Of course he knew he was being childish. Hinata did like him, just not like he would like her to. His mind began to pick apart the males in her life, focusing primarily on the other blond. _What is it that Naruto has that I don't?_

Visualizing the gaudy orange suit wearing male, Ino scowled. It deepened when he noticed Naruto nearby, smiling and heading to his direction. Having him so close in proximity to Hinata made his fist clench. Without another word, he hopped over the counter and turned the sign to read 'closed'.

Naruto stood outside and scratched his head. Ino held his breath until Naruto shrugged and left. The nagging feeling that told him he was being immature was quickly extinguished when she emerged with a smile. "There was not a single one broken when I opened the packages," she proudly. "It's a good thing, too. They're so pretty! I might buy a few."

He chuckled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to see them himself.

Talking about botany was a favorite pastime of his; he refused to acknowledge that he shared it with Naruto. When he did it with Hinata, it felt like they were in sync with one another. Hinata would often stay long after Inochi had released her, talking for hours on end with him about the perfect way to preserve nature's colorful gifts.

One night as he walked her home, Ino became bold and finally asked her what had been on his mind for quite some time. "So have you landed a date with your dream guy yet?" She stammered and blushed uncontrollably. Inwardly scowling, Ino flashed a teasing smile. "Don't have a heart attack. I was just messing…but what's so special about Naruto?"

Hinata nearly faltered in her steps but he pretended not to notice. "He's kind, caring, and loyal to his friends," she started bashfully. Not wanting Ino to think of her as shallow, she decided to leave out his physical attributes. However he was preoccupied with mentally checking off traits he shared with Naruto. "But more importantly, he never gives up. Never has. No matter what people tell him, he keeps trying. I respect that."

"So you like guys who are persistent?" He simplified.

She hugged herself, trying to protect herself from the slight breeze. "I like people who pick themselves up and keep trying. Seeing someone refuse to let others beat them into submission, refusing to give in to failure but instead learn from it and keep at it…I thinks that's very admirable. It's what keeps me going."

Ino reached out and pulled her into an embrace. "I admire you too, Hinata," he whispered. Briefly smiling at her, he strolled back home.

Hinata was left speechless until one of the guards coughed and motioned for her to enter the main house.

.

.

Ino missed having her around but believed that she was happy to be back on active duty. He looked at the calendar and grinned. Her birthday party would be in less than a week and he already had his gift in mind.

Kurenai's home was swamped by all the rookies. The Hyuuga had obviously done something for the occasion but she told him it was nothing special, just standard protocol for the heir. "Father had me spar all day with Neji and a few others." The way she move her right arm told him she was probably still sore and Neji had a look of guilt whenever she would grimace at a tight hug.

"Don't worry. If anyone tries to lay a hand on you here, I'll plant some pretty gruesome memories in their mind." She laughed but his eyes remained serious.

As she opened her gifts, Hinata's cheerfulness grew at the thought behind each one and in turn Ino felt happy for her. He didn't even feel any bitterness whenever she hugged Shino or Kiba. However he, and everyone else, scowled after she tore open a bright orange box. "It's ramen!" Naruto boasted proudly.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice trembled with annoyance. "What kind of gift is that? Did you forget to get a real gift?"

The blond gulped and stuttered nervously. Hinata quickly thanked him for his gift and promised to thoroughly enjoy them, no doubt trying to save him from any further scolding.

Tenten gave Naruto a judging look before handing Hinata hers. As everyone marveled at the kunai set, Ino became nervous. What would people think about his gift? Was it too cliché knowing that he worked at a flower shop? Would they think he was thoughtless like Naruto? More importantly, what if Hinata thought along those lines?

"Ino?" Kurenai asked. "Everyone's heading outside to eat." He looked around and realized he was the last one in the living room. It made him feel horrible; now Hinata would think that he really didn't care.

"I…need a moment." She left and he went to her kitchen where he had left the small bouquet. It was placed near the sink but now it was gone. Ino frantically searched around the place, trying to think where it could be. Not finding it anywhere, he slumped down on a chair.

"Ino?" Sakura asked. "Why are you hiding inside here?" He mumbled a few inaudible words and she leaned closer.

"She must think I'm a jerk."

"Who?"

"Hinata." He looked up and frowned. "I had this perfect gift for her but I can't find it. It was right here thirty minutes ago."

Not liking seeing Ino so upset, Sakura assured him she'd help. "What does it look like?"

He described the deep-brown, small Chocolate cosmos. "It smells sweet."

Sakura's eyes light up excitedly. "It's outside on the table. Someone must've thought they were for decoration and placed them as a center piece." She dragged him to join everyone else and towards the main table. Inspecting it for any damage, he let out a sigh of relief when he found none.

Heading towards Hinata, Ino held it protectively as Akamaru and Kiba ran around. She looked up and smiled. "This is for you. It's a Chocolate Cosmos, really rare to come by around here but I had it shipped. Smell it," he said and pushed it forward.

Her eyes closed in bliss. "It's like vanilla. It smells so good."

"It reminds me of you," he replied. Shikamaru, who had been passing by, stopped in his tracks and gave him a look. "It's unique," Ino clarified. "You can't find that at Botan's."

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Hinata set it aside and hugged him. Ino could swear he could hear Sakura's squeal and feel Shikamaru's smirk deepen.

Attempting to look unaffected, Ino tried to lean against a tree but miscalculated the distance. His arm slipped and he smashed his face against the bark.

"Oh…are you okay?" Hinata held his face in her hands and brushed away debris. "I think you just have a scrape. I'll call Sakura over so she can check you out." Missing her gentle touch and concerned eyes on him, he caught her wrist.

"I'm fine." He stepped closer and took in her features. "Hinata, I-"

"Hinata!" Naruto bellowed and ran over. "I got it! I figured out how to make it up to you!" He looked at the seething male behind her. "Hey Ino, your face looks kind of red." He turned back to a worried Hinata. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I didn't forget your birthday. I just had a long mission and was extremely tired but that doesn't excuse giving you a crappy gift. Let me make it up to you. How about I take you out to lunch?"

Hearing Naruto's offer to Hinata, Ino felt something inside him crack.

"That's not necessary, Naruto." Ino relaxed his stance but looked at her in surprise. "I won't hold it against you, I like my gift."

"No! I insist! Please, I won't feel good until I do this." Hinata finally relented and Naruto assured her that she wouldn't regret it.

Ino walked away, muttering something about Choji calling him over. He had come so close to finally acknowledging why he felt odd around Hinata and wanted to find out if there was a possibility she might see him that way. However, she was finally going on a date with the guy she actually liked. Once Naruto realized how special Hinata was, he'd have no chance at all.

The bitterness building at the thought of the two together almost became too much. He glared at the other blond as he said his goodbyes and left. Ino quickly chased after him. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and smiled at him. "What's up?" His smile quickly fell as he was pushed against a nearby wall.

"You better make it a special day for her!" Ino growled out. "Don't you dare take her out for cheap ramen. Hinata's worth more than that. Have a nice time with her and make her feel like the treasure she is, got it?!"

Without another thought, he walked away breathing heavily. His parents would be proud of him and say it was an honorable thing he did. But it didn't quell the heaviness in his chest.

.

.

"Why are you so glum?" Sakura droned. "I would've thought that you'd take up that girl on a date. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've become selective about your prospects. But it's not like you to go this long."

Ino murmured in disinterest. Today was supposed to be _their_ date and as much as he tried to preoccupy himself with random errands, his mind still wandered to her.

"So are you planning on going stag to the Sapporo Festival?" Another murmur from him caused her to roll her eyes. "I'm going home. Tell your parents I said hi okay?"

He regretted not entertaining her since now he was left alone with his thoughts. Ino readily welcomed the sound of the bell signaling another customer. As if on cue, it did and he turned around in joy. "Welcome to-"

Hinata stood in front of him looking not that different from when he met her for their date. "Hi."

"Hi."

She rocked back and forth on her heels and looked around. Ino patted his apron and resumed idly arranging the plants and flowers. "How was your date?" He struggled out. Thankfully he had his back to her and she couldn't see how troubled he looked. But anyone could deduce it by the tone of his voice.

"It wasn't a date." _Then why did you dress up?_ he thought resentfully. As if reading his mind, she added that Hanabi had fixed her up regardless of how much she protested. "Honestly I didn't want to send him any mixed signals. Being alone with Naruto just cemented my feelings."

Ino clenched a rose in his hand, crushing the poor thing. "We don't mesh well." He scoffed thinking she was talking about him. "Naruto's still the same but I don't feel the same. Does that make sense?"

"Wait what?" he dumbly asked. "You don't feel the same?"

Hinata twiddled her thumbs. "He's a great guy but we're better off as friends."

"Yes! I mean, if that's what you think." Feeling lighter than before, he faced her and smiled. "When you find the right person, you feel it."

Nodding in agreement, she turned to leave. "Hinata! Um…are you going with anyone to the Sapporo Festival?" Her face flushed red and she shook her head. "W-would you like to go with me? As a date?" He wanted to leave no room for misunderstandings.

"I'd love to," she quickly replied. "See you, later."

He smirked seeing her flustered state, glad to have his swagger back. However she still held the power to make him a bashful dope.

Hinata returned and intended to kiss his cheek but he accidently turned his head making their lips connect. She apologized and rushed out, nearly colliding with Inochi.

"Woah, what was that all about?" he asked. But Ino remained stunned, a growing blush on his cheeks being the only sign that he hadn't turned into a statue. "Ino?"

* * *

AN: Pretty long, right? I really liked this one. Apparently Ino's eyes are green but depicted as blue in the anime, in order to work with the plot I kept them blue.

So for the next one I have SaiHina, Sasuhina (of course), and Naruhina all lined up. At the moment, I'm not sure which one will be done first though. FYI, my schedule will be hectic for a while. I'm working 8-5. Thanks for the feedback, views, favs and reviews. :)


	5. Possession

Pairing: SaiHina

 *****Warning** : Dark themes of unhealthy attraction/obsession. *******

* * *

As an artist, he constantly searched for inspiration. With his reputation getting some positive traction, Sai knew he couldn't become complacent with his status or else risk a waning quality in his art.

The pale eyed woman had become his muse after he came across her one day at the park pavilion. She pulled out a book and began to read under a tree. Sai sketched her first out of boredom then out of habit after he made frequent trips back to the same park. Every time he would become more detailed in his work; working arduously to include intricate details such as her various facial expressions or trying to capture the right shade of her hair and eyes.

This was hard for him to do since he tended to stay far away, as to not taint his muse with his presence. It was unusual since once he captured what made a particular object so intriguing to him on paper, he would lose interest and move on in search of something else. It was then that he realized the woman had become an obsession for him. Sai was fascinated with her. To him, her simple movements or gestures were elegant or unique.

He furiously sketched as she smiled at strangers or sat next to an elderly woman who was looking lonesome. Her moods became easy to read since she hid nothing, unlike himself who was raised from a very young age to repress all emotions. Her face became marred with agony when a mother came around asking for a lost child. Sai cursed the boy for cutting his time with her short; he would usually draft three portraits of her before being satisfied with one. He left to his studio where he could finish the rest of the portrait from memory, not an ounce of concern on his mind for the well fare of the child.

At first he didn't know her name but over time he gathered information on Hinata Hyuuga. She was from a well- known family that specialized in advanced medicine yet ventured on her own after being passed over for her cousin and younger sister.

Soon, seeing her in the park wasn't enough. Sai managed to remain inconspicuous, moving back into the crowd or darkness of a nearby alley whenever he saw her look over her shoulder, no doubt feeling his burning gaze. He shadowed her and observed her display more emotions; joy when she was with her cousin or sister, gloom whenever in the presence of her father. One of the more frequent showings he noticed was her constant sense of disenchantment whenever she faded into the background, her eyes always sought out a boisterous blond male but he rarely paid any attention to her and Sai liked that.

 _Hinata belongs to me_ , he thought. He had captured her many times, appreciating her unique qualities when everyone else overlooked the quiet beauty. But parchment wasn't enough; he needed her entirely in every possible way.

.

.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized profusely as she looked at Sai's scattered pencils. "Here, let me pick it up for you." As she reached for the black sketch book, Sai abruptly snatched it away.

"It's fine. I don't think you caused any serious damage." He tried to smile at her but it came across as forced. Hinata sensed some insincerity but decided not to press the issue any further. Thinking she was completely at fault, Hinata wanted to put this embarrassing incident behind her. _I can't believe I didn't see him_ , she lamented.

"That's good to hear. Have a nice day," she quickly said and hurried off. Contrary to the stoic look he had, his heart began to beat erratically.

"Excuse me, you dropped this." He held up her wallet and she blushed even further at her persistent blunders. Unknown to her, he had managed to swipe it from her opened bag as she scurried to pick up his art supplies as a way to keep her in his presence.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what's wrong with me today." She secured it back inside her purse and zipped it close. "I swear I'm not this much of a mess," Hinata tried to joke. Sai remained impassive and she chuckled nervously. Her eyes fell to one of the papers that had fallen out of his book.

Hinata gently picked it up and her eyes scanned the piece. "This is amazing, you have incredible talent." His chest swelled with pride but only nodded in response. "Where did you stud-" Her phone went off and she apologized before quickly answering. All Sai could do was frown. _Doesn't she know how inconsiderate she is being right now?_

Hinata tilted her head back in frustration. "I'm not doing this over the phone… I shouldn't have said anything… I'm not expecting you to… Just don't. Bye." She hung up and Sai felt her crestfallen look was well deserved. "Sorry I have to go."

Sai grabbed her wrist, alarming her. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to cover his slip up.

She shrugged. "It's nothing important. I have to go now, sorry." Hinata gently tugged her hand free.

"Perhaps you'd like to see more of my work," he suggested. Hinata's eyes shifted to the side, obviously uncomfortable with him. He pulled out a business card. "This is my gallery, stop by anytime." Sai smiled tightly at her and left, not wanting to leave a menacing aura behind. Although he had planned for this meeting to occur, Sai realized that he ensnaring her wouldn't be easy.

.

.

There was an unspoken rule about bothering Sai while he worked; unless the building is on fire, you simply don't. He didn't have family to worry over and held no personal connections to other people other than in a business sense. He quickly glowered as a series of hesitant knocks tore him from his focus. "Sir? T-t-there's a young woman here. I told her it wasn't a day for public viewing but she did have your card and since you rarely hand it-"

He slowly and carefully covered the canvas before opening the door. The mousy man scurried after Sai as he headed to greet who he hoped was Hinata. If it was any other person, he would need to look for another receptionist.

Hinata twiddled the straps of her bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name last time and didn't know who to ask for when I arrived. If this is a bad time I can go."

Sai shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. Her footsteps clinked behind him and she nearly bumped into his back when he abruptly stopped. He turned to her and she took two steps back. "Whatever you see here is from my private collection. Few if any people have laid their eyes on it. Consider yourself lucky and please leave your bag outside."

Unbeknownst to him, Hinata was somewhat put off by his standoffish attitude. She had done this on a whim after needing an excuse to avoid an outing with her friends and Naruto. Figuring she could satisfy her curiosity about the artist and preoccupy her mind, she pulled out his card and here she was. _Maybe I'm just bothering him. I should've called ahead._

"If this is a bad time, I can go," Hinata repeated. "I don't want to distract you from your work." She looked at him anxiously but he opened the door and walked inside.

"Are you coming in?"

Hinata soon found herself immersed by canvases of various sizes. "Wow." Then something dawned on her and her face burned with mortification. "I can't believe we went this far without properly introducing ourselves. I'm Hinata," she beamed. He took her hand. "I didn't know if Sai was your name or the name of the gallery."

"It's my name," Sai replied. He poured two glasses of wine and gave her a tour, explaining the process behind each piece. She listened with rapt attention and he liked it. "May I ask what made you so upset the last time I saw you?"

Looking tense, she pressed her lips. "It's complicated."

"Relationship troubles," he said slightly bitingly.

Laughing in self-deprecation, she looked at him. "You kind of have to be in one to have troubles, don't you?"

"Agreed."

As they continued to drink and talk, Hinata unintentionally revealed her struggles with her family and friends while Sai listened intently. He never judged but she felt like she was using him as a way to vent her troubles. Hinata tried to get him to open up about his personal life but he brushed it aside. "I'm an orphan and what you see around you is all I have. There's nothing else to me."

Feeling bad for him, she made it a habit to visit Sai. Sometimes it would be a public event where his gallery was open to everyone else, but most of the time it was just the two of them at his studio. Over time, Hinata grew comfortable with Sai's mannerisms and his way of talking. Although awkward at times, it was a welcomed change from the discord and suffocation from her daily life. She was now accustomed to the quietness of his company; yet she didn't feel ignored. His eyes always seemed to delve deep into her soul and she enjoyed being acknowledged.

.

.

Gazing over the portrait of a woman, Hinata had to refrain from tracing her fingers across the painting. If she had learned anything from the mysterious man, it was that Sai was very possessive of things that were his.

"You like this one." He narrowed his eyes as she shrugged shyly. Sai didn't like that she still felt like she had to hold back in his presence. It meant she still didn't trust him.

"She's so beautiful. Is she a model or-?"

He scoffed. "I pulled it from my imagination."

"Oh. So you don't draw real life people?" She asked.

He looked away; glad that certain pieces were stored in a safe place, somewhere only he could lay his eyes on them. "Sometimes."

Hinata finished her glass of wine. "Do you…would it be impolite…" She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm babbling."

Fed up with her tentativeness, he walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Say what's on your mind. What are you so scared of?" His grip tightened.

Her eyes focused on her feet. "Promise you won't laugh," she whispered.

"Why would I laugh?"

She shakenly exhaled and squeezed her eyes closed. "Will you draw me?" Taking his silence as a sign of refusal, she began to regret ever bringing it up.

However Sai was still trying to make sure he heard right. "You want me to draw you?" he asked cautiously. "Why?"

"I'm tired of being seen as timid or shy. I want to feel confident and bold. But I only trust you to do this," she implored him. "I can pay you whatever your commission prices are, just give me a number."

His eyebrow raised and he pretended to ponder. Of course he'd do it, he had done it numerous times before but this was new. "And you want it to be a nude-"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! Nothing like that!" Lowering her tone, she tried to keep her voice steady. "I'm still going to be dressed but look fierce or powerful. Something I'm not."

While disappointed that he wouldn't strip her from all her vulnerabilities, he was looking forward to doing his favorite kind work out in the open.

"I can do that. I'll even do it for free, with some conditions attached of course." She hugged him for the first time, stunning him.

Hinata pulled away and giggled nervously. "Sorry! I'm just really happy." He nodded and she promised to work around his schedule and be as accommodating as possible. "I'll see you next week, okay?"

Once alone, Sai leaned against his couch and groaned. A pleasant sensation ran up and down his spine at her embrace. Its aftereffects still lingered but he wanted to feel it again. Just as much as he wanted to possess her, it was becoming painfully obvious to him that in turn he himself was being captivated by Hinata.

The following week Hinata showed up looking differently and he didn't like it. Her hair was done in a different way, and she wore dramatic make up. Her smile was the same but slowly fell as he told her to undo it all.

"Why?" she asked. "Do I look ugly?"

He couldn't say that, it would be a lie. But he didn't want this glamourized version of Hinata to be transferred on to his canvas, he wanted her normal self. "It's not you and I want to paint the real you." Not wanting her to leave in tears and possibly out of his life, he explained his reasoning in a softer tone. "I work better with a blank slate, just be yourself. If you have faith in my abilities, you'll have nothing to worry about."

Hinata cleaned her face and used the cool water to rid herself of any evidence of her embarrassment. She asked his opinion on the different dresses and he picked one out. Sai also helped with taking out all of the numerous bobby pins used to keep that updo. His fingers subtly rubbed some of her locks as he ruffled her hair free. Her wild look wasn't any closer to looking like she normally did yet her current appearance riled him up.

"How do you want me to stand or sit?"

"Do what makes you feel comfortable."

She winkled her nose. Lying across the couch was cliché, all she'd think of was the scene in Titanic and she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. In the end, she decided to sit on the floor but with her hands behind her and one leg bent. It was a bit sensual but nothing over the top.

Sai cleared his throat and pulled his stool closer to the canvas. His hands raced across, trying to capture her as best as possible. The blue dress contrasted dramatically against her pale skin and his eyes darkened as he took in her curves and soft face. Knowing he couldn't last in such torment, he suggested she move into different poses so she wouldn't get tired.

Once given the okay to move about freely and get something to eat, Hinata peered over his shoulder. It was unfinished but she didn't expect him to work quickly. "No one ever takes me serious. Not my father, Neji, or Naruto," she mentioned offhandedly. Sai's eyes narrowed; hearing her belittle herself for their sake infuriated him. _No one should influence my muse_ , he thought angrily. _I'm the only one who knows how to mold her into complete perfection._ Sai inhaled her scent and used that to bring his focus back to the task at hand.

.

.

"No one would ever think to see me like this." Her eyes teared up and she smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for making me beautiful."

"It wasn't hard to do since you are beautiful." He pressed himself against her, trapping her against the wall. "I see it." His fingers trailed her bare shoulders; she wore a sleeveless dress today. "It's so apparent. One must be blind not to see it." She shivered at the touch, not able to distinguish if it was anxiety or anticipation.

"Do you want me to show you how beautiful you are?" Her eyelids lowered and her breathing became uneven. "Do you?"

Slowly she leaned her face upward and he read the signal. Furiously kissing her back, Sai pulled her dress over her head. He pinned her arms over her head as she tried to cover up but he shook his head. His pelvis grinded against her and she moaned.

 _Mine. You are mine. I won't let anyone take what's mine!_ Sai dragged her to the bed he used whenever he worked late hours. He looked down at her disheveled appearance and ignored the slight look of uncertainty. He would make that go away and realize how right it was to be with him.

Hinata knew that she had given in to the heat of the moment, readily losing herself to a night of passion. Her self-esteem wasn't the best and it was horrible but she just wanted to feel wanted. Hinata had longed to be looked at like she was something special and although Sai had a look of indifference most of the time; he was the only one with a spark in his eyes when it came to her. His usually dull eyes held something behind them when they looked at her.

Her father reserved his look of pride for Hanabi. Naruto had ignored her confession perhaps in an attempt to spare her feelings; however being cast into limbo caused her further agony. Her friends adored her but no one set her aside as special or unique, she was always part of a package.

It was pitiful to ignore Neji's thoughtfulness when it came to her, but she was losing him too. Selfishly she thought that he'd still be by her side even as his relationship with Tenten progressed but he was slowly having less and less time for her. With Hanabi off to college and engrossed in her studies, Hinata was lonely.

As Sai sucked on her neck, Hinata closed her eyes and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had no regrets as he spent all night making her feel treasured and loved.

.

.

"Their relationship doesn't feel right," Neji admitted to his girlfriend. Tenten remained silent, she knew Sai seemed off but he made Hinata happy. "There's something about him that I don't like."

Tenten put her earrings inside her jewelry box. She and her boyfriend had just come from Hinata's place where he had met the elusive man she gushed about. Neji remained on guard until she invited the two of them for dinner. Before getting out of the car, Tenten had made him swear to give Hinata's new guy a chance. Hinata was unaware that her cousin had chased off many men he deemed unworthy. Naruto had been the closest he had come to accepting but the blond still managed to hurt his precious cousin with his struggle to sort out his true feelings for her.

"You promised me to at least try to be nice. If not for my sake, do it for hers."

Neji scowled. "I'm not going to keep quiet just to spare her feelings. This isn't something to take lightly. He's like a robot-"

She laughed. "So he's a bit social awkward."

Unamused he continued. "How about the creepy way he looks at her or tries to keep her attention focused on him. He looked peeved the whole time we spoke." The two men had sat across from each other, silently measuring the other while their counterparts conversed.

"Aren't we all a bit narcissistic?" Tenten countered. "I seem to recall you thinking you were high and mighty the first time we met. Besides, he didn't look like that when Hinata spoke."

"Hmph."

Wrapping her arms around him she pecked his lips. "Just drop it. First impressions aren't always correct. Give her some credit. If something was wrong, wouldn't she'd be the first to know? Maybe it won't even last and you're stressing over nothing."

"I guess," Neji responded. She smiled and walked to their bedroom. _I've been wrong before_. He thought about Naruto and although he knew he had a good heart, he still managed to cause Hinata undeserved anguish. However something in his gut told him he was on to something. He needed to figure Sai out, but keep it to himself. Tenten and Hinata wouldn't approve of his intrusion.

Sai entered his home, feeling annoyed he had to spend so much time with such imbeciles. The brunette was extremely loud and brash, a stark difference from Hinata. Neji irked him with his pompous attitude, but most of all he hated how Hinata tried to impress him. From the meal they were having to her filling her cousin in on her promotion at work. It was like she was putting on a show for those unworthy if it. Sai had seen her beauty when no one else had and therefore he reasoned he should always be the focus of her devotion.

.

.

It had come as a shock to hear that the prodigy had been ripped away from them; that something as petty as a mugging could snuff out his life. At the wake, Tenten looked lost and dazed, worrying everyone. However on the other spectrum was Hinata who was completely inconsolable.

Attempting his best to look sympathetic, Sai held Hinata closer to his chest as she sobbed. He refused to leave her side, shooing away well-wishers who muttered their sympathies. Her father didn't try to console his daughter, attempting to look refined even at his nephew's funeral and solidifying Sai's assumption of his worthlessness. Hanabi was the only one to spoke on the family's behalf and managed to sporadically take Hinata's attention away from him. But with her being so busy, Hinata relied back on him for support.

"Shhh. I'm here now," he murmured softly. Hinata sobbed into his shoulder, incoherent words coming out of her mouth. He could make out words of guilt and self hatred, blaming herself for what happened. "He's gone but I'm still here."

Sai shot Naruto an arrogant look. The blond had immediately headed straight for his precious muse when he arrived, blatantly ignoring the artist as he tried to embrace Hinata. It had an immediate reaction as Sai pushed him aside and Naruto looked to retaliate. "Don't touch her," Sai threatened. "She doesn't need you suffocating her."

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded to know. Hinata began to hyperventilate and Hanabi took her away, shooting the men a look of disappointment. Naruto looked ashamed but Sai remained indifferent.

"Look, I don't know you. It's been a hard couple of days and I've tried to get in contact with Hinata for a while," his voice was full of remorse. "Now that Neji…I just need to talk to her. She's really precious to me and I want her to know I-"

Unmoved, Sai walked away in search of Hinata. He was determined to make sure she remained by his side.

.

.

Naruto frowned as Hinata constantly looked at her phone. Everyone had managed to drag her out of her apartment, in an attempt to show her that they were here for her. Although he would have preferred that it was just the two of them. Her eyes had lost their gleam and she looked like she would crumble at the slightest touch, something he wanted to change.

"Why don't we all go to the lake house in weekend?" Sakura suggested. "It's always so nice this time of the year."

Tenten smiled and agreed much to everyone's relief. She was slowly putting the pieces of her life back together and made an effort to stay active. Hinata was nudged by a somber Ino. "Sorry, I can't."

"Why?" Naruto challenged. She was always making excuses and while he had given her space, he knew it wasn't healthy to cut everyone out of her life. Not when she needed them the most. "I thought Neji loved that place."

At the mention of his name, Hinata bit her lip. "I… I can't go. I have plans."

"What would Neji think about you closing yourself off?" He asked. Naruto didn't want to hurt her feelings but he knew that she needed the support of everyone, not just that other guy. "Damn it Hinata, stop pushing us away. You can try all you want but I'm not going-"

Her phone buzzed and she immediately answered it, much to the disbelief of everyone else. "Hi…Okay, I will…I love you, too." Naruto's fists tightened, knowing full well who was on the other line. Turning back to the group, she apologized for cutting their meal short and tried to pay for hers even though their food hadn't arrived yet. Lee assured her not to worry and he'd bring it later to her place.

"Don't trouble yourself, Lee. Sai and I are going away for a few days and I'll be at his studio tonight," she said. A few of them nodded understandingly, while Naruto looked bothered. "Have a good trip." She hugged Tenten before leaving.

While Ino tried to plan the details out with everyone, Naruto snuck out. He managed to get a glimpse of Hinata getting inside a black car, far too quickly to call out to her. Sighing, he sent her a message hoping he could get her alone and patch things up. He had foolishly thought she would be there waiting for him to finally realize things. But as soon as he found out she found another he swallowed his pride, and tried to remain happy for her.

And he did try but when he got a sense of the type of guy Sai was, he knew he shouldn't stay quiet. With Neji gone, he wanted to be her protector and more. Heading back inside, he hoped Hinata would accept his help to walk out of this fog and into the light.

Sai looked at her phone and snarled. ' _Please call me when you get the chance. I want to talk to you alone sometime. You were my light and I want to help you return to that person you used to be._ ' "Love Naruto," he sneered.

He smashed her phone as she innocently slept on his bed, not shaken by the loud bang. Her doctors had prescribed pills for her sleeping problems. Gathering the broken pieces into a trashcan, he would pretend to not know what happened to her device in the morning. She would blame it on her absentmindedness and he would offer to buy her a new one as soon as they returned from their trip.

"At least they won't bother us for a while," he said. "We can just enjoy our vacation, without the harpies and loudmouths ruining every moment." Sai lay next to her and wrapped an arm around her frame. "It would be perfect if they just left us alone. It'd just be you and me. I'm all you need."

She continued to sleep and he pushed the annoyances out of his mind. If any of them became bothersome, that'd be easily solved.

Neji had tried to snoop into his life, discovering things he had fought to keep in the dark. He even had the audacity to swear to keep Hinata away from him after Sai's mental health records were uncovered.

Copies of the sealed records were waved in front of his face, and Sai nearly lost his composure. Doctors had suspected that his neglect as a child in the orphanage had manifested a personality possessive disorder. With treatment, they had managed to repress most of it but it bubbled back up as his attraction to Hinata grew. He was possessive and disturbed something Neji mocked. And the pretentious man paid for it with his life.

Before he could make it to her apartment, Neji was gunned down in a 'botched robbery attempt' as the police record stated. Sai watched as Neji struggled to call out for help, the light fading from his eyes as they lingered on him. Grabbing the incriminating documents, he hopped back in his car and drove home. A few hours later, Hinata called him in hysterics.

He swooped in and she desperately clung on to him like a lifeline. Sai finally had fully seized the perfect muse, and he would do whatever he needed to keep her by his side.

* * *

AN: Told ya it'd be dark, sorry. But I do have a healthy SaiHina story in mind but it wouldn't be a oneshot so I pushed it aside for the moment.

Next up will be MenmaHina (AU), NaruHina, or Sasuhina. Those are the ones that have some plot length so it's easier to expand and work on them.


	6. Let Me In

Pairing: NaruHina. Some angst. Naruto: The Last never happened here, btw.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath as she tried to stop the quiver of her lips. This problem of theirs had snowballed from being included last in group activities to finding out about her boyfriend's achievements in other villages from different people. Hanabi and Tenten had unsuccessfully tried to soothe her worries by telling her Naruto wasn't one to brag. If anything, Naruto boasted about everything to everyone. It was becoming painfully clear that he was keeping her at arm's length and it hurt.

The final nail in the coffin was when she found out about an official decision regarding Kakashi's succession. It wasn't that she was upset about Naruto finally being chosen, because who would? The problem was how he had thought of telling other people before it came to her; every single time.

Hinata didn't want to seem selfish or needy but she wanted him to confide in her as much as he did with other people. She wanted to share in his success and failures because that's what couples do. Looking at her untouched plate, she voiced her insecurities. "I understand why Iruka and your team were some of the first people to know but I shouldn't have to hear that my boyfriend is becoming Hokage from someone else at the market."

Naruto was taken back by her lack of surprise. He had stressed over the perfect romantic dinner where he would tell her the great news but it was now ruined. Tomorrow he'd find out who had blabbed and give them an earful. It had been two weeks since he found out but he assumed they would've respected his decision to keep things private.

However offended that she was blowing things out of proportion, he turned things on her. "What about everything that you've done? I wasn't the first person you told about your father giving you back your title as heiress and hinting you'd succeed him. You told your team and even Gai's team before you said anything to me!"

She nodded but dug her nails into her palms underneath the table. "My team has supported me all my life. Shino and Kiba are my brothers and Kurenai sensei is the closest I have to a mother. As far as Gai sensei, Lee, and Tenten are concerned, they deserved to know that Neji's sacrifice will not be in vain and his legacy will live on. The banishment of the seal is something I vow to accomplish in his honor." Her voice was calm and collected but Naruto saw the flash of hurt.

He pointed at her. "Don't try to make me out to be a bad guy. You told your team first and I told mine. You're being a hypocrite right now." Hinata stood up and put her hands on her hips and Naruto rarely saw this side of his timid and soft spoken girlfriend.

"The difference is that you weren't the last to know. I told you the next day, before anyone outside my inner circle had any indication that there was a new day on the horizon for the Hyuuga. You were at the dinner." Naruto remembered how beautiful and happy she looked. It was a day full of emotion especially when Hiashi hugged his daughter.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have everyone assume that you already knew something before they did? I had to awkwardly pretend that I knew, when on the inside my heart was breaking. Sakura walked up as the old man was asking me questions. She was gushing about how proud everyone is, not realizing I was still trying to process everything. I must've looked so foolish-"

Naruto looked irritated and was getting frustrated with Hinata's stubbornness.

"It's Sakura, isn't it? You can't let go of my old crush on her." Hinata stayed silent for a minute. She wasn't jealous of Sakura, because jealousy requires having some fear that someone else is going to take something from you. No, what she felt was envy; Sakura had something she doesn't.

"You're jealous over nothing," Naruto tried to assure her. He had seen the uncertainty in her eyes, but he really loved Hinata.

"It's not just Sakura. She's part of a special group where you can be yourself, unguarded. Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Iruka... I thought over time I'd be included too but it hasn't happened. And I can't afford to wait any longer. It's not worth the pain." Hinata surprised herself with how cold she sounded but she had been holding so much in that she couldn't stop herself. "We're already spending more and more time apart. With you training to become Hokage and my increased duties with my clan…we won't have time to see each other anyways."

"There's always time," Naruto replied. This night was not going as he envisioned. Blue eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion. "Hinata…what are you saying?"

She looked away from his annoyed stare and focused again on the now cold dinner. "Are we even in a relationship?"

"Of course we are! All the things I do with you I wouldn't want to do with another person. I want you but lately you're the one who's causing all our arguments, trying to look for a way out. Am I not good enough for the Hyuuga leader? Are you having second thoughts?" The silence from Hinata wasn't reassuring and he grabbed her hands. "Don't you love me anymore…why are you pushing me away?"

With a tears running down her cheeks, she pulled her hands away. Her voice cracked for the first time but there was conviction in her words. "I'm not pushing you away. I'm trying to hold on to you for dear life! Why didn't you tell me sooner? What am I to you?!" Naruto tried to speak up but she shook her head. She had bottled up every doubt and negative thought about the strength of her relationship with Naruto but she couldn't remain silent.

"Maybe I am insecure with my position in your life." She thought of the other special girl in Naruto's life. "Sakura has something I don't, your faith and trust. I'm not jealous but envious that you can confide in another woman but you won't let me in!" Her sobs increased and she desperately cried out, "Why won't you let me in all the way?!"

He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain and it killed him to know that he was the sole cause of it. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and prove his love for her. However as he went to embrace her, she moved away.

Hinata took deep breaths to control her voice and tone. "You asked if you weren't good enough but the funny thing is that you always were. Even all those years ago, when few had seen how great you could be, I never saw you as worthless. Now with all your glory, I feel like it's me who isn't worthy to be by your side."

"Hina-"

"I waited so long to be with you, be a part of your life in any way. I was so happy when you returned what I felt was genuine love but that was a long time ago. It's not enough for me to be by your side when it benefits you. I can't let you keep me at bay nor will I continue to chase a dream that won't come to fruition." He was usually not one without any words to say but at the moment his mouth dried up.

Hinata stood up and he knew she was walking out in more ways than one. This shook him from his stupor. Naruto paced back and forth. "I refuse! We're not breaking up!" Hinata saw the look of determination she once admired blindly but knew she couldn't waver.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "A break up doesn't have to be mutually agreed upon. I'm not happy and I'm ending things."

His posture slouched and his eyes lowered. "I…I don't make you happy?"

Hinata brought her hands together nervously. "This isn't how I imagined the two of us. I'm tired of trying so hard to make us work. But I can't be the only one putting forth the effort." His head hung low and she didn't want to kick him while he was down. "You are a great friend but I wanted more and it's not working out. You'll always have the support of the Hyuuga."

His head shot up accusingly. "That's not why I'm dating you!"

She bit her lip. "I know… but I wanted to assure you that I'd never be as petty as to use my influence to ruin you. You've earned the position of Hokage and I'm so incredibly proud of you."

"Then why are you ending things?!" He exclaimed. His chest began to ache unbearably and Naruto clenched his fists. "Can't you see how much you mean to me?"

"Do you realize you've only told me twice during our time together that you loved me? In these three years, it was only twice." She closed her eyes at the once precious memories, now painful ones. "And I've stopped telling you two months ago."

His eyes lowered in shame for not realizing it. Hinata had constantly said it and over time he took them for granted. "I don't regret it but I can't throw those words so carelessly around anymore. They should mean more than what we have." Hinata shook her head, feeling fatigue wash over her with this emotional rollercoaster. She cleared her throat and looked at him with her expressive lavender- tinted eyes. "Naruto, I don't want to cry anymore," she whispered.

He watched helplessly as she grabbed her jacket and left his apartment. Naruto would have preferred that she shut his door with some ferocity but it was an almost silent click.

Naruto fell to the floor staring blankly at the closed door, his mind screaming at him to chase after the girl. He mindlessly blew out the candles on his table and placed their dinners inside his refrigerator before he headed to his bedroom. He grimaced at the rose petals he had scattered on his bed and tore the sheets off in anger, finally giving in to emotion. In his state, he grabbed the framed photo of them on his nightstand. Naruto didn't hesitate to throw at the nearest wall but once the glass shattered he threw his head back and sobbed.

He grabbed his head and rubbed it furiously in agitation. "Can't she see that I love her more than anyone else?!" _Then why haven't you let her in? What are you scared of?_

"Nothing." _Liar_ , Kurama's voice growled.

Images of Hinata nearly dying by Pein's hands in front of him flashed in his mind. _What terrifies you?_

"Stop!" The Kyuubi wouldn't stop questioning until Naruto softly pleaded. "As your friend, I'm asking you to stop."

It was silent but they both knew what the blond had just realized.

"I'm scared that if I let her in, she'll see how much I love her. Then the world will know as well." _Is that a problem?_

"Everyone that loved me ends up getting hurt." His parents, Jiraya, and others who had cared for him had suffered. His team was precious and he knew that Sasuke and Sakura were strong enough to take care of themselves if the worst came to happen. But Hinata was reckless and wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself for him.

 _You think that keeping her at a distance will keep her safe_ , Kurama voiced out.

"But not having her at all hurts even worse." He crawled into bed and just as he did every night, he dreamt of her.

.

.

Even with his sudden realization, Naruto had found it hard to seek her out. He preoccupied himself with adjusting as the Hokage in training. Days turned into weeks and finally it had been three months since they had last spoken to each other.

While they had had glimpses of each other, they never lasted long before one was swept away by either clan or council members with obligations waiting in the wings. The first time they had been in close proximity to each other was uncomfortable and awkward.

Team 10 and 7 had gathered for an impromptu lunch. Choji had motioned her over to join their table but she politely declined while avoiding Naruto's longing gaze. As soon as she was out of earshot, he was given questioning and judging looks. "We aren't together anymore," he muttered. It completely surprised his friends who had seen little change in their relationship.

Naruto excused himself soon after. The words tasted so bitter in his tongue and he had to distract himself. The fact that it took everyone else so long to figure it out made him reflect on her parting words. "I really did keep her at a distance, didn't I?"

In an attempt to cheer him up, his friends told him to move on and open his eyes to another. "Plenty of fish in the sea," Sai recited from one of his books.

Yet it wasn't as easy as they promised. On a visit to the Land of Demons, he reluctantly accepted Shion's affections. Naruto tried to prove to himself that he was okay but it ended in disaster; he had moaned out Hinata's name as they kissed. Shion was rightfully pissed but thankfully Shikamaru was able to salvage things as an ambassador.

Then there were the dates with girls from the village which proved to be easier seeing as they ignored any slipups or faults on his end due to their infatuation with him. Naruto could say that he was constipated and they'd still look at him with doe eyes. They always felt hollow and he knew no one could compare to Hinata.

He slurped the remaining ramen but choked as he saw Hinata heading his way. His heart raced as she looked around, her gaze finally catching his. She looked just as lovely as ever but this was not how he wanted her to see him; in a stained shirt and on a date no less. Hinata looked like she wanted to turn around but he called her name and ran to her.

"H-hey," he smiled. Naruto crossed his arms in an attempt to cover his mess.

"Hi," she smiled but looked over her shoulder.

"So." "Yeah." They both laughed nervously and Naruto grinned. "I'm just looking for Hanabi. We have a special mission."

"Cool…Hinata, can we-"

His date quickly stood beside him. "Hi! You must be one of Naruto's friends. I'm Natsumi, his girlfriend!" The girl clung on to his arm. Hinata's eyebrows rose in surprise but she quickly composed herself. Meanwhile Naruto opened his mouth in shock. This was their first date and definitely their last.

"I see." She perked up when her sister strolled up. "Well, have a nice time."

Naruto freed himself from Natsumi's grip and chased after Hinata. She turned around and told an annoyed Hanabi she'd catch up with her in a few seconds.

"It's not what you think. She was just pestering me for a while now and I figured I'd get it over with. But I don't like her at all. She's not my girlfriend," he clarified in one breath.

Hinata shrugged. "I'm not mad. What right do I have? You're free to do what you want."

"But I want-"

"Lady Hinata!" Ko rushed forward and Naruto cursed his timing. His stomach dropped at how elated Hinata looked when the older Hyuuga showed up. "I'm sorry but it's time."

Turning to him with excitement in her eyes she bowed. "Sorry I have to go. I'll see you around."

Worried with his depressed state, Sakura had suggested that Team 7 treat him to a special lunch. While Kakashi was too busy, everyone else agreed and met up at Yakiniku Q's. As the waitress escorted them to their table, the mood became heavy. Team Kurenai and Guy were seated next to them and their conversation trailed off.

"Hey," Kiba waved halfheartedly while everyone else nodded to the new arrivals.

"Would you like to join us?" Hinata placed her cup down and cleared her throat. Everyone's eyes, except for Shino's, widened. She was tired of people walking on eggshells around them but more importantly she didn't want their friends to be forced to choose sides. "Can we combine the tables?" Hinata asked the waitress. She nodded and Team 7 clumsily moved the table to join their comrades.

She smiled at them but Naruto felt his heart beat faster when their eyes met. He saw the opportunity to sit beside her since she was on the end but Sai had thought he was protecting his friend and took that seat. Sakura kicked him under the table and offered him the next one closest to her.

Different conversations began form, Tenten and Sai compared weapons while Lee filled Sakura and Naruto on Guy's therapy. However, Naruto's ears perked at Team 8's discussion.

"I'm not going to be the long-term clan leader. I'm the interim clan head, a transition from my father to Hanabi until she is of reasonable age which I believe won't be too long. But I'll still be able to accomplish things and use my power as best I can."

Kiba furrowed his brows. "So it's like Kakashi being Hokage for a short time-"

"It's nothing like that!" Naruto couldn't help but pipe up. "Hinata actually wants to be clan leader and she should be running it until she decides because she earned it!"

Everyone turned to look at him and he assured himself that it wasn't a blush on his face but rather the heat of the moment.

"Thank you," Hinata said timidly. She looked around. "Is everyone ready for dessert? My treat."

Sakura frowned at the seemingly cold manner in which Hinata brushed away Naruto's feelings. As they cleared out, she waited until Hinata was alone and offered to walk with her. Sensing the other female had something to say, Hinata suggested they sit on a nearby bench.

"I don't like how you're confusing him," Sakura said. "I know he still hopes you'll come back. If you want him to feel miserable, mission accomplished."

Glad that Naruto had people who were looking out for his best interests, Hinata was only a little bit offended. "But I haven't done anything. I've given him space and not leading him on. I only want us all to be friends again like we used to be."

She felt like an idiot for assuming Hinata would ever do something so cold. "I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing him so miserable."

"You care for him," Hinata noted. "Deeply?"

Green eyes looked away and Sakura shook her head. "If you think there's something there, you shouldn't hold back on my account," Hinata continued. "I won't get in the way."

"You're not mad?" Sakura asked cautiously. "I would never do anything to disrespect you or-"

"It'd be different if we were together but we're not." The words burned her throat but Hinata didn't want to deprive him of any possible happiness. This was the one woman he seemed to trust, maybe even love.

"I have always wondered…" Sakura mused out loud. She gave Hinata a smile, who nodded in response.

Naruto jumped from his couch when someone knocked on his door. _Hinata_ , he thought. But his female teammate stood in front of him. "Oh hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked impatiently. He opened his door wider and noticed her fidgeting.

"Is something wrong? Is it Sasuke-?"

Sakura kissed him on the lips. Naruto was stunned and didn't respond in any way. When she pulled away, she searched his eyes for a sign. "There's nothing there… You didn't like it, did you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, painfully aware how strong her punches felt. There was also the fact that she was one of his precious people, but not in a romantic sense. Not anymore. There was another. "Years ago I would've been thrilled but…"

She nodded understandingly. "Hinata, right?" He nodded. "Well I just wanted to see. She really has a hold on you, huh?"

Realization dawned on him. "Crap! Please don't tell Hinata you kissed me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Naruto. You don't have to worry about Hinata getting mad. She basically gave me her blessing and pushed me over here."

Relief was short-lived as Naruto soon grew angry and he confronted Hinata the very next morning.

"Why did you send Sakura to my place last night?!"

"I didn't." Hinata regretted allowing him inside her home. Normally she would make an excuse and delay talking privately to Naruto as much as possible. But she couldn't, not now. She wanted to end things on a good note.

"She kissed me!" Her mouth opened in shock and she turned her back to him. "But nothing else happened. I didn't even like it. We're both better as friends." Naruto frowned as he realized he was trying to justify it when she was to blame in the first place.

"Whatever." She brought her hand to her forehead and whispered to herself while looking for things in her drawers. Hanabi would definitely scold her for misplacing the journal of the first female clan head; something that was crucial for her travels.

"Whatever?" Outrage filled his body. "That's all you can say?"

"Naruto, what do you want me to say? I can't do this now. Please just go." When he plopped down on her bed with his legs crossed and scowling, she frowned and called for her guards. "Please escort our guest out."

"Don't bother! I can find my way out." Naruto stormed out and Hinata motioned for her guards to follow. She sat on her bed and looked at the floor.

"It's for the best," she muttered.

The blond ignored the looks he was receiving from the Hyuugas that crossed his path but one stood to the side and twirled a kunai. "You just came at a bad time," Hanabi shrugged.

"Yeah, I have the worst timing don't I?" Naruto sought out Lee for an intense taijutsu training session.

.

.

After having a heart to heart with Tsunade about lost love, he made a promise to himself to fix things between them. The next time he saw Hinata, he'd tell her everything that prevented their relationship from blossoming. And as everyone remembers, Naruto doesn't break a promise; not to others and certainly not to himself.

But that promise would have to wait.

Holding a bouquet in one hand, he grabbed Shino's shoulder. "Hey Shino, have you seen Hinata? I can't find her anywhere." While it was a first for Naruto to even notice the Aburame, there was no pleasure in Shino's attitude. "Did she go on a mission or something?"

"She's not here," he replied.

"Well obviously-"

"No, she's not in the village. She's left and won't be back for a while." Usually Shino elaborated on things he said but Naruto had a feeling he didn't want to talk to him. His suspicions were confirmed when Shino left without another word.

He rushed to find Kiba and demanded to know where Hinata had gone. Kiba rolled his eyes and continued towards Kurenai's place, annoyed that Naruto had tagged along. Unfortunately, Kurenai wasn't much help either. In her defense, she genuinely did look remorseful but told him it wasn't her place to say. "But maybe the Hyuuga can tell you."

After getting answers from Hiashi, Naruto felt slightly better than he hadn't been the one to drive her away. Hinata's trip had been a long time in the making and she had been finalizing the preparations for her trip on the day the teams had met for lunch. There were few people who knew of her departure outside the clan for safety reasons. Since she had retired from official shinobi missions and now leading the Hyuuga, Hinata could come and go as she pleased. While there was no reason to give an official notice to the Hokage, the lack of communication made her temporary departure a bigger blow to the village hero. The only other person who looked more depressed was Hanabi.

Her extended trip to various villages was due to rumors about Hyuuga financial interests being threatened. It wasn't anything of a violent nature, but more political and it required Hinata to stay there to mediate. Her father offered to go, but she had denied his offer. He had served his time as clan head, and she would take care of their family now. He would return as temporary leader in Konoha while his oldest daughter dealt with outside conflicts.

Naruto wasn't given a time frame but Hiashi told him to not expect matters to be solved in a matter of weeks. "Things in the Land of Tea have gotten more complicated. But there are other clan matters I want her to oversee. Our investments have come under threat but I have faith she'll come through." Naruto gave Hiashi a weak smile and nodded before leaving the flowers at the door step. While Hinata was out there proving herself to those who doubted her, he'd try to do the same here.

Initially, time had gone agonizingly slow. Naruto tried to plead his case to take missions that were near her but he had been pulled from active duty. This roadblock caused him to develop irregular sleeping habits and it hindered his progress with Kakashi who staged a private intervention.

"As Hokage, you cannot afford to be selfish. The best of the village comes first, every time. If you cannot do that, then perhaps it was too early for you to take the reins."

Naruto took the words to heart and he did a complete 180. He immersed himself in Hokage duties and meetings, numbing any and all emotions that might cloud his judgment. It wasn't what Kakashi had intended and Sakura looked at him with accusing eyes whenever Naruto cancelled plans with them, which was frequently.

Shikamaru in particular could see that it hurt Naruto more than he let on. Gone was his usually playful demeanor and he became seriously devoted in his position. It wouldn't have worried anyone except that he didn't even make time for most of his friends. The Nara was lucky he was his advisor in training or else he doubted they would see each other as much. Not liking seeing this side of Naruto, he reached out to a friend.

"There's something here for you," Kakashi said. Naruto shrugged and continued to read the scrolls. "Don't you want to open it?" There was nothing but the sounds of Naruto jotting down notes. "I'll open it for you."

He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a photo. "Hey, look it's from _Hinata_. Dear Naruto how are you? I hope-"

Naruto jumped across the desk and reached for the letter. "Give it!" Kakashi handed it to him and smiled as Naruto's eyes lit up. Her caring words filled his heart with such warmth that he felt like crying. He reread the last part of the letter: _"Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari send their love! And don't ever forget that people had faith in you since you were a child. You've changed the world for the better with your upbeat and positive attitude."_ The photo enclosed was of the four of them on the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Do you want to call it a day?" Kakashi asked.

He shook his head and returned to work with a grin on his face. The next day the photo was in a frame and on his desk beside Kakashi's; providing motivation whenever he felt drained or wondered if it was worth it.

.

.

Naruto gazed out the window and sighed. "Are you listening to me?" Shikamaru threw the scrolls on the Hokage's desk in annoyance. Kakashi was taking more days of absence, giving Naruto more real life experience. He was doing great but lately Naruto had been spacing out and the genius knew what had been troubling him.

Hinata's birthday was coming up in a couple of days. The Hyuuga usually liked to go all out for their clan leader's birthdays. Shikamaru had no doubt that they would be flaunting their wealth and this year would be quite special because Hinata had not been in the village for her first birthday as clan head and everyone had been expecting her arrival in a day or so.

"I'm calling it a day," he said.

Naruto turned his gaze to his advisor. "But it's not even noon," he frowned.

"I can tell this wouldn't have gotten done today or maybe even this week. Not until you resolve what's ever bothering you."

"I'm fine." He straightened up in his chair and pulled the nearest scroll to him.

"No you're not. Listen these things can wait. The village won't collapse if we revisit these proposals next week. Take a couple of days. Walk around and see how the villagers are doing," Shikamaru suggested.

Naruto shook his head in protest. "I can see from my window. What's next on the agenda?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and flipped through his planner. He smirked and looked up. "There's only one thing that needs to be done this week. It's the building development plans but it'd look good if we have every clan leader's signature on the proposal. And you've talked to almost everyone except for the Hyuuga."

The serious mask Naruto had donned cracked and he began to sweat. He had forgotten about that obligation and as much as he tried to he didn't get anywhere with the Hyuuga. It wasn't a personal grudge; they refused to sign anything official. "Hanabi and Hiashi won't see-"

"They won't agree without her input. She'll be here in a day or so and the timing works out since it needs to be done by Saturday." Shikamaru strolled out the Hokage's office feeling rather accomplished.

Naruto thought about calling his advisor back or having someone else deliver the forms but it'd be seen in bad form. Maybe it was finally time to see how their relationship had changed. He hadn't seen Hinata in so long. Their breakup wasn't bad on a nuclear scale but it still hurt and he hadn't been able to move on. But now, she was coming back and he could not hide his feelings. They would have to eventually talk and Shikamaru provided the perfect opportunity. He would just have to wait another day.

Calling the work day over, Naruto began to write a letter to fix what they once had. A letter he would rehearse until it was burned in his mind and he could recite it flawlessly.

As he feverishly worked on it, Hinata took in the Konoha air. Of course there wasn't much of a difference to the air outside the gates and that which was inside but she finally felt home. She would see her father and sister and the rest of the clan. Hinata hoped that they had taken her last letter seriously about not having a big bash for her birthday; she had never been given so much attention before and wasn't used to it. She hoped that they would just allow her to have a family dinner along with her former team.

"Are you ready, my lady?" She turned to her faithful companion and smiled. Ko had a look of impatience and she stifled a giggle. He had been away from his family as well and they rushed back home earlier than expected. His brother and sister-in-law had recently welcomed a baby, who they were both desperate to see.

"Yes, let's go home." Hinata headed for the Hokage's office but stopped immediately once she realized there was no need to. She figured that it was out of habit since the journey felt like a mission and she was usually the one to report to the Hokage after the completion of her team's missions. Ko gave her a puzzled look which she blushed and laughed at. "It seems like I'm a little tired, lost my way for a second."

They hurried home and her father ordered her to rest. "You can see the child tomorrow." She pouted as Ko gleefully walked away. Hanabi ran forward and tightly hugged her. "Don't ever leave me again. It was so boring around here," she lamented to which their father scowled. "Boring and lonely."

Hinata patted her head and she followed Hanabi to her room where they talked all night about Hinata's travels and Hanabi's progress.

The next morning, Hinata fought to keep the tears from falling as Ko introduced her to the newest member of their clan. "This is our future," she said glancing up at a proud Ko. His nephew was one of the first Hyuuga who would go unsealed, ushering a new and brighter age for their clan.

She rocked the baby boy back and forth while humming the tune of a lullaby that she learned from her mother. Hinata asked Mizuki for permission to walk the compound grounds with her child, to which she easily agreed. Exhaustion was evident on her face and Hinata offered to take her to the spa whenever she had time.

Hinata cradled the baby in her arms unaware that she had an audience. "Lady Hinata, you have a visitor." She looked up to see Naruto. The Hyuuga branch member bowed as he left them alone. "Hi," she whispered. Masato had begun to slumber and she didn't want to wake him up. Hinata sat on the porch and motioned him over. The words he had written down had escaped him as Naruto stared dumbfounded; at this moment, he saw what his future could be with Hinata.

"Marry me."

Most Hyuuga have very good control over their emotion and thankfully Hinata had nearly mastered it. Otherwise she might've dropped the baby; instead she mustered a slight frown. "Stop joking. It's not funny."

"I'm not." He realized how brazen he came off. "I know this is a shitty way-" Hinata covered the baby's ears and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. It's not the best way to say it but _I love you_. I haven't been happy for a long time. But right now here with you, I feel whole again and full of hope." Naruto's chest swelled with pride at finally putting his heart on his sleeve and he gently framed her face with his rough hands to turn her gaze towards him.

Hinata didn't look away but she didn't look elated either. "I felt that way a long time ago, but I'm a different person. I can't go back to who I was, waiting in the shadows for something to happen. I'm sorry."

This didn't deter Naruto; if anything it fueled his desire because her eyes still conveyed love. He recognized it and while it wasn't as obvious as before, he saw a glimpse of it and that was enough.

"I'm not giving up on you or us." He was sounding more like the Naruto that drew her in like a moth to a flame; determined, unwavering, and full of courage.

But she had fallen for him before and while it had brought her brief happiness, it came crashing down hard on her. "Maybe you should." It hurt her to throw away any future with him but she felt like she had finally moved on. Love shouldn't hurt this much.

Naruto looked down at the curious eyes of the Hyuuga infant who was now awake. He met her eyes and smirked. "Nope. I'm gonna fight for you."

"Finally!" Hanabi's voice boomed.

Hinata glared in the direction the shout came from, mostly for the sake of the baby. She looked back at Naruto who caused her to blush as he caressed her cheek.

"But there's nothing left to fight for, Naruto."

"You have a bad habit of being unreasonably stubborn, Hime." She cursed that her blush was worsening at the nickname he used whenever they were exploring each other's bodies. Evidently Naruto remembered as well, judging by his smirk. "There's something precious I will go to the ends of the world for and it's here," he whispered in her ear. It felt right being with her and a child; he could die a happy man if she were holding their child.

Hinata was left speechless as he bowed and took his leave. He had a mission to complete; he'd win her back and this time he wouldn't let go.

.

.

"Why are you resisting so much? He's been making a fool of himself outside the compound for the last couple of days. People are starting to talk." Hinata was combing Hanabi's hair and had her head in her lap. "I can't believe he crashed your dinner," she snorted at the memory.

Hinata figured that with her signature on the form he delivered, he'd be on his way. However Hiashi had deemed it improper to throw out the future Hokage. Naruto acted surprised but immediately pulled out a gift for her which she hated to admit was really thoughtful. He even suggested she use the custom stationary set whenever she wanted to communicate with him so he'd prioritize her letters. Their evening was cut short as Kiba and Naruto began to playfully fight until it turned serious. Afterwards both offered to pay for replacement vases as Hiashi fumed and Kurenai scolded them.

"Do you still love him?" she asked Hinata.

Stopping her movements, Hinata bit her lip. "I…don't know."

"So you don't know if you ever stopped?" Hanabi closed her eyes as Hinata resumed caressing her head.

"It feels like I'm finally letting go and everything I felt for him isn't strong anymore," she replied. But the lie was evident.

"Then why were you so sad to see him leave. I would've been relieved since he's such a knucklehead but there was yearning in your eyes and I didn't need the byakugan to see it."

.

.

Ino knew the gossip around the village but everything that had occurred with Hinata and Naruto came as a complete surprise to her. She had no idea what kind of relationship they had but after conversing with Hanabi she grew annoyed. Ino had always been silently cheering the quiet Hyuuga on and in her opinion Hinata ended things a bit premature.

Nonetheless, now that she was back Ino would work her magic. It was embarrassing to see Naruto make a spectacle of himself which didn't help his cause with Hinata. He came off too strong, even more than when he had that childish crush on Sakura. Naruto had no clue how to woo a girl. Hinata had practically fallen into his lap willingly and now that he had so much prestige, every girl did as well. Not that he paid attention to them.

When confronted, he looked helpless. Naruto would have rather tried things himself but he had obviously not gotten anywhere. It didn't matter how many flowers or sweets he delivered to the Hyuuga compound, nothing indicated that she was giving in. Actually, the only response was from a Hyuuga guard who asked that the deliveries stop. "We have more sweets than we can eat and the flowers have triggered some of our allergies."

"You did what?!" Pale blue eyes widened in indignation.

"I asked her to marry me."

Ino slapped her forehead. Those words were what every girl wanted to hear but not from their ex, especially if they hadn't repaired their relationship. "She probably thought that you're just trying to tie her down."

"But I am. Is that wrong?"

"You idiot!" She clocked him over the head. "Forcing her hand will make her feel worse! Where's the love and romance? You just don't break up and then expect to get married the next time you have a civil conversation!"

He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "I just want to be the one in her life that she can turn to, share memories and troubles. And I know she will be that special person for me, create a family with me. The only way I can do all these things is if she is my wife and everyone realizes that she is mine as I am hers."

Ino began to tear up. "Okay, let's write that down. It was almost perfect."

"Almost?" He frowned.

Her eyes had a glint of passion. "Yeah, you have to do something that makes you vulnerable and unguarded. Something intimate and memorable." Naruto blushed and Ino smacked his head for the second time. "It's not always about sex, you pervert."

"Vulnerable and unguarded?" He could feel Kurama follow his train of thought and beamed. "I have the perfect plan."

Skeptical of his ideas, she pulled him back. "What is it?"

He pulled away and grinned. "Sorry but I can't tell you. It's between my body and Hinata only. Bye thanks for your advice!"

"I said no sex!" Ino found herself being scrutinized by the people in her shop and she pretended to fix a flower arrangement.

Naruto ran to the Hyuuga rounds where the guards gave each other a tired look. "I need to see Hinata now!" He stated confidently.

"Hinata-sama is currently mediating. Please come back later." All formalities were brushed aside long ago, their tone clearly conveying their annoyance. Naruto tried to bum rush in but was promptly pushed back. "Please don't try that again." Naruto pouted and walked away before trying it again. "We'll be required to use more force next time," the other guarded warned.

Naruto had a gleam in his eye and the guards readied themselves. He might be the future Hokage, but they were tasked with protecting the Hyuuga grounds. They moved into position and were shocked when a cloud of smoked revealed that they had been tricked by a Shadow clone. They went to summon the alarm when Hiashi walked up with the real Naruto by the collar.

"Do not worry. If he was any other person, I would have expected this to end badly for him the moment he defied your warnings. His position caused you to let down your guard. It will not happen again. The Hokage-child knows that as well, right?" Since Naruto felt like a child being reprimanded, he might as well act like a child.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" More and more Hyuuga gathering near the entrance and some were amused at the sight. Hiashi scowled at the young man who was causing a disruption in his home. He was about to break all official protocol and Eight Trigrams him back to the Hokage's office when his daughter's voice drew all their attention.

"Naruto?!"

"Hinata!" He took the opportunity to break away from her father's grasp and hugged her knees. She tried to pry him off but he wouldn't budge. "Tell them to let me talk to you."

Hinata motioned for the guards to leave and silently pleaded with everyone else to give them some privacy. Few were quick to move away from the unusual sight so she pulled him up and took him to one of their meeting rooms. It was forbidden to use the byakugan in the compound unless it was for training, but few followed that rule. However, it was taboo to listen in a conversation when it took place in the room while the clan head was present.

She motioned for him to sit which he did but next to her. Hinata would've mentioned how inappropriate it was but he smelled good. She had almost forgotten his scent but before she could lose herself, she straightened up.

"That was a shameful display, Hokage-sama." Naruto flinched at the name she used.

"I know I haven't been totally open with you in the past but it's because I was afraid." She looked unconvinced. "I was scared of how strong these feelings are for you and what might result from them. These feelings are so foreign; I never felt them before for anyone else. You said that I was always worthy of your love but honestly, now that I have the admiration of everyone else I feel so undeserving of your love. I don't know if I can measure up to the image of the person you admired for so long because I haven't been him for a while."

Hinata placed her hand on top of his. "Oh Naruto-"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I want to show you something that few people ever see, close your eyes and focus your chakra on me." When she did as he asked, Naruto refrained from kissing her and focused on his part.

"Open your eyes," he said.

Hinata looked around and noticed they were somewhere unfamiliar. Soon they were standing in front of the tailed beast. "This is Kurama."

"So this is the woman you think about so much."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "You make me sound like such a pervert," he tried to joke.

"Well then stop thinking like such a pervert, not that I'm complaining." Naruto became outraged and murmured how maybe this was a bad idea. Hinata giggled and formally bowed to Kurama. She had never seen him in anything other than grave battle situations, and even then it was glimpses of his power.

"Hello Kurama-sama. I'm Hinata Hyuuga and it's an honor to meet you."

"Hear that? That's how you should address me." Kurama turned to Naruto who rolled his eyes. "I like her. Keep her."

Naruto held her hand tighter. "I never intended to let her go."

They sat in front of Kurama and Naruto felt content. Seeing Hinata interact harmoniously with Kurama brought a warm feeling to his chest. Once Kurama brought up some of Naruto's more embarrassing moments that she hadn't been privy to, he decided they had bonded enough for the moment.

Hinata had to brace herself as they returned to their natural state. "Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It doesn't faze me anymore but you might feel a bit dizzy. Should I get you something?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. But why did you bring me there?"

"Hinata, I love you. I was just scared what that love might do to you. Remembering how Pein pinned me down and nearly took you away…I don't want to ever see you like that. I won't be the same again. I couldn't do anything and you almost _died_."

"I don't regret it and I'd do it again," she whispered.

He closed his eyes in despair. "Don't…don't say that. Please. This world isn't worth saving if you're not in it."

Hinata grabbed his head and forcefully kissed him. It took Naruto less than a second to respond and took control. When they pulled away, Hinata opened her yukata. His face blushed even more when she brought his hand to her skin.

"This isn't just a reminder of how much I love you but of how you inspire me. I'm stronger than I've ever been because I wanted to stand by your side when it really counted. I don't regret this." His fingers gently trailed the scar before he realized something.

"You still love me?" His smile deepened when she pretended to look oblivious. "You do! You just said it!"

Laughing at his outburst she nodded. "I always have and always will."

"Then marry me." He held on to her shoulders when she looked away. "I let fear control me for far too long. Keeping you from getting close was the worst thing I've done. It hurt me but more importantly it made you think I didn't love you when it's the farthest thing from the truth."

"Naruto, I don't want you forced yourself to marry me-"

"I regret letting you go the first time." He held on to her tighter and kissed her passionately, ignoring the steps getting closer. Hinata pulled away and was left breathless. "I want to hold you forever, feel you-"

Hiashi coughed before entering the room which gave Hinata enough time to fix her appearance. The sudden change in charka caused him to head to their location. Customs be damned, he was not going to let some boy, even if he was the village hero, defile his daughter.

"Naruto, I believe it's getting late."

Hinata agreed with her father much to Naruto's disappointment. "So would you like to stay for dinner?"

Naruto readily agreed as Hiashi sighed. Giving them a few more minutes alone, Hiashi went to tell the staff to ready a plate for their guest. But he had one last word before departing. "Leave the door open, Hinata."

"Let's take things slow," Hinata told Naruto. "We can't rush into things."

"Whatever you want Hime," Naruto replied. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." She smiled and leaned into his chest as they walked to join the rest for dinner. However Naruto was already conspiring with Kurama about the perfect proposal. Becoming Hokage was a sure thing but he wanted to be a married man at his inauguration. Looking down at the beautiful and petite woman, he was sure he'd reach that goal as well.

Before they entered the dining room, he stopped her. "I love you so much, Hinata."

"I love you too."

Naruto would never tire of hearing those words come from her lips. They scared him before but now they filled him with warmth, delight and hope. _I think I love her too_ , Kurama joked. _Do you think she loves me too?_

"Shut up," he muttered. Hinata looked up at up in confusion. "Sorry, just talking to the annoying voice in my head." She giggled and pulled him inside.

Ko, who happened to be walking by with Masato in his arms, raised an eyebrow. He hurried along, not wanting his nephew near the seemingly crazy blond.

* * *

AN: I know it's been so long! Anyways, I think I'm feeling SasuHina, ItaHina, MenmaHina in that order. Tbh, you might see more Sasuhina afterwards because I'm hopeless like that.

Thanks for the feedback, views, favs and follows. Glad you're liking this.


	7. Lead Me Home

Sasuhina Zombie AU

Rated M

This one took forever. Anyhow, this one is greatly inspired by TWD.

* * *

The Hyuugas had been traveling on their own, in search of Hinata's younger sister and father. Their rescue by Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu had created an uneasy alliance. The group was traveling without a destination in mind. At first, Neji never left his cousin alone with any of the males for a prolonged period of time, always fearing the unspeakable happening to her. Yet over the past month, she had been out of his sight more and more. This was the third time they made separate supply runs.

"Neji? Where's Neji?!" Hinata shouted. Suigetsu looked away and mumbled but she grabbed his collar in desperation. "Please, where is he? Where's my brother?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask about the other two but slowly closed it as Juugo appeared with Neji by his side. Everyone visibly relaxed but as they got closer, the unmistakable wound to the Hyuuga's shoulder was evident. Sasuke thinned his lips and cursed under his breath while Hinata rushed forward.

"Neji!" She cried and helped Juugo lean him against a tree. "Don't do that to me! Next time we go on a run, we're sticking together…"

Juugo walked away as Neji tried to smile at his distraught cousin. He motioned Sasuke to follow him, while Suigetsu was being tended to by Karin. "It's not good, is it?" the Uchiha said. Juugo shook his head and they looked at the Hyuugas talking in whispers. "We have to take care of it now before it's too late, before Neji turns-"

"Karin! I need the medical supplies, Neji's hurt!" Sasuke winced at the oblivious woman who either didn't want to believe or was just plain stupid. Sasuke had seen people turn, people he loved. A bite or scratch and that's all it took. It always did; taking loved ones and turning them into monsters who want nothing more than to tear the living apart; mindless brutes with no remorse as their victims screamed for mercy.

Juugo sighed and he walked over to where Hinata was arguing with Karin. "We can't waste anything!" The red hair argued. "Look, I know it's hard but-"

"Why are you being like this?!" Hinata interrupted. "Neji and I were the ones who raided the pharmacy so-"

Standing beside Karin, Suigetsu crossed his arms. "Right before we showed up," he countered. "If it wasn't for us, you never would've made it out alive."

Hinata lowered her head but quickly yanked the bag from Karin's grip. She hurried back to Neji who was resting against a tree. "D-don't g-go to sleep. I know you're tired but-" she heard the sound of a gun cocking and turned to see Sasuke aiming at Neji. "W-w-what are you doing?! Don't play around!"

"No one is playing around. He got bit, Hinata. We can't wait for him to turn and bite one of us." The cold, uncaring tone caused her hyperventilate. Quickly getting to her feet, she stood protectively in front of Neji. "Get out the way."

"No! There's probably still a chance…we can disinfect the wound…cauterize it!" Her mind raced with improbable solutions, comforting but ultimately futile. There was no record of anyone not succumbing.

Sasuke saw the desperation in her eyes, the same look he probably had right before Itachi put a bullet in his father's head. His own fight to keep his already doomed mother alive cost him his brother; his precious brother who only wanted to protect him.

Back then, he was ignorant of the danger of the infected. Then again most of the world was still processing the plague that threatened to wipe them all. The harsh reality stared them in the face when images of the carnage went viral. Some of the more disturbing ones entailed parents attacking their children, but now nothing was particularly shocking. Humanity and compassion were a rarity and Sasuke wouldn't let it cause him to make another deadly mistake.

Hinata resembled his mother, not just in appearance. Like his mother, she was a fool and her final moments with a conscious mind were those of torment. Nearly torn apart by the man she loved.

"Hinata, move aside. You're only making this harder than it has to," he replied, not looking away from the sickly looking man. "It's the right thing to do. Taking a life is a responsibility that needs to be done cleanly. It is cruel to cause suffering and there is enough cruelty in the world."

With tears streaming down her face she cautiously approached him. Still blocking Neji from any harm, she put her hands together and pleaded with him. "Please, we have to at least try!" Her shoulders shook as she began to sob. "The more time we waste the harder it'll be to cure-"

"There isn't a cure, you fucking idiot! Don't you get it?!" Sasuke erupted. "He's been bitten and it's only a matter of time before he tries to sink his teeth into your flesh! So move the fuck away!" He shoved her away but Hinata pulled out her knife from its holster and shakenly held it at Suigetsu's throat.

"What the fuck?!" he looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Drop it or…"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke called her bluff. "Or what?"

Her palms felt clammy and she shook. Darting her yes between Neji and everyone else, she lowered her arm in shame. Suigetsu seized the opportunity to get some distance between him and her.

"I'm not leaving him alone out here."

"Okay," Juugo calmly replied. "Let's just think about this. We all need to consider our options-"

Sasuke scoffed. "She just needs to face reality," he snapped. "She can't hide in the shadows of reassurance forever."

"He has been by our side, helping us when it really counted. We should be at his side until the end," the larger man whispered. "This is the least we can do-"

"The least we can do is put him out of his misery now. Did you forget how long Kimimaro suffered? The sickness will kill him but he doesn't have to suffer," Sasuke argued.

Outraged that they had given up on Neji, Hinata's face scrunched in fury. "I'm staying with my brother!" She pushed a bag of supplies into Juugo's arms and began to shove them all away. "Go away, leave! We don't need you anymore. You have what you really care about, right?" Karin looked hurt and opened her mouth but Sasuke shook his head. "Leave us!"

"Fine, we'll go but when he begins to munch on your flesh don't bother calling out for help," Sasuke hissed. "You're a fucking idiot. And it's your kind of people that now feed on the rest of us." He stormed away and slowly his group began to follow him. Their reluctance was obvious in their steps and Karin kept looking back at the gentle girl they were leaving behind.

"Sasuke, we can't just-" the red head began.

Not stopping, he holstered his bag onto his other shoulder. "If you want to stay, go ahead. But I'm not staying in that exposed area for a lost cause."

He tried to prevent any bonds from forming after the death of his family but it was hard when they spent every day together, fighting the dead and protecting each other.

When they came across the Hyuugas, he told himself to not get so attached. The other male held similar sentiments but it was annoying how Hinata quickly integrated herself into the group. Karin and Hinata bonding made sense, the pale eyed woman never complained about the louder woman controlling the conversation most of the time. Juugo always emitted a sense of protection with his imposing figure but it was his gentle nature that drew them close. Even Suigetsu managed to make her laugh every now and them.

But Sasuke? He refused to willingly get close to her, no matter how many times she smiled or tried to engage him. In a different world, he might've dated her. His mother would have loved her; Itachi certainly would have loved her. But Hinata belonged to a world that was long gone and thinking like her would get him killed. It was dangerous to lower your guard; as soon as you did, something bad always happened.

At one point, when he mocked her optimism Hinata surprised him when she stood her ground. Slightly amused, he tilted his head sarcastically. "What's the point in living a fantasy world? We live in reality."

She picked up her chin. "Does it physically hurt you to still have hope? Aren't you tired of being so cynical?"

"Your kindness is a weakness. If you don't change it, you'll be too weak to survive in this world. You'll be ripped apart." Although Juugo gave him a scornful glare, he didn't say anything. Thankfully Neji was still out with Karin or else they'd have to restrain him from killing their leader. "That's what life is about, killing or being killed. It's a constant fight and struggle for survival. It's not some fairy tale that has a happy ending. You're just a blinded fool to think otherwise. Your heart will be devoured in an instant."

Briskly getting up, Hinata patted her jeans. "Well, it seems like yours has already been. If you'll excuse me, I'll go see if Suigetsu needs help patrolling."

The moment she brought a blade to Suigetsu's throat, he justified his cold behavior towards her.

An hour later, Juugo walked in step with their irritable leader. The larger man raised an eyebrow and nudged towards Suigetsu. Following his line of vision, he frowned at the slight limp of Suigetsu's right foot. "Fuck…" he whispered. "Alright, we're stopping for a bit. Rest up, everyone."

Suigetsu sat on a rock, relief washing over his face and Sasuke felt guilty for not paying closer attention to the needs of everyone else. His mind wandered back to the Hyuugas and his jaw clenched. How much time did Neji have left? How long until Hinata-

"Um, Sasuke?" Karin nervously approached him. "I think we might need to stop until-" His eyes narrowed in suspicion and she fidgeted with her glasses. "Suigetsu seems to have tweaked his ankle and I need to bandage it. Making him walk now will only slow us down in the long run," she explained.

"Fine."

She smiled and hurried back to the injured male, talking in low whispers. Juugo slightly smiled and lowered his bag. "It wouldn't take me a long time to head back and check on them." Sasuke tried to look unaffected as he sharpened his blade. "You know I respect your decisions but-"

"She threatened to kill Suigetsu. We can't trust her anymore."

Juugo crossed his arms as they stared across the lake, knowing that she stood not far from the other side. "You and I know she wouldn't have done it. Hinata is upset and not thinking clearly will get her killed. We owe it to Neji at least." He thought back to last week when a group of walkers were closing in on him. If it wasn't for Neji, he couldn't have gotten away. "Neji could have left but he doubled back for me."

Sasuke didn't bother replying and Juugo let out a frustrated sigh. "We shouldn't have left her alone-"

A gun shot disrupted the natural sounds of the creek and everyone froze. A few seconds later, a second shot rang out causing them to tense. "She wouldn't…" Karin whispered and covered her mouth.

Breaking into a run, Sasuke picked up his katana and ordered Juugo to stay behind and guard the others. He felt anger and fury; at her, the fucked up situation, and himself. He could still hear her broken voice linger in the wind and gripped the katana tighter.

 _Please be okay_.

.

.

As soon as they turned their backs on them, Hinata quickly tended to Neji; occasionally looking back to make sure they weren't sneaking back to hurt him. She whispered soothing words to the now shaking male. A fever had broken out and Hinata continued to pat his face with a wet rag.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I won't be around to protect you," Neji trembled. "I was not enough." Hinata brought his head to her chest, not wanting to see tears fall from his eyes. He was always so proud and strong, to see him defeated and helpless terrified her.

Rocking him back and forth she hummed. "You're going to be fine, Neji. It's just a small fever." She opened her bottle of water but he turned his head to the side.

"No," he protested. "Save it for y-you."

"I'll find some more later. Just drink," she tried to persuade him. Seeing him press his lips together tightly she closed the bottle. "Maybe later then."

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "You should've gone with them. They can take care of you."

"Shhh," she whispered. Hinata brought his head back to her lap and wrung out the rag before wetting it with cooler water she brought from the lake. "I'd never leave you."

"Don't let your humanity fade with me," Neji croaked out. Her radiance made this life still worthwhile; selfishly he was happy she was around when it all went to hell. If she hadn't, there was no doubt he would've lost his sense of worth a long time ago. Perhaps he'd still see the sun rise tomorrow, but would he be proud of the person he had become? Some people decided to give up their humanity when they lost hope. He wouldn't want her to become someone he wouldn't recognize.

"Please don't leave. We're just starting to become a family again. Please I just got you back." Her cries tugged at his heart and the only regret he truly had was not mending their broken relationship years earlier.

There was so much he wanted to tell Hinata. But his lungs burned with every breath he took _. I wish I could be there to spare you from any pain, any heartbreak that you will undoubtedly have to go through in this fucked up world. But I can't and that is what makes this goodbye even more painful_ , he thought.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find Hanabi or uncle," Neji muttered. "If I didn't ask you to visit me in college, you'd be with them right now. And now I'm sorry for leaving you alone… I l-love you."

"I love you too but don't talk like that," she pleaded. "This will pass and we'll find them together, okay?" He weakly nodded but his breathing became difficult. During a violent coughing fit, he turned away from her. "Neji…Neji!" Her cousin began to shake violently and continued to cough and wheeze.

Hinata tried to turn him upright but it was a struggle to do so; he was thrashing. His violent movements slowed but it wasn't a good sign. Gasping to breathe, he looked at her with eyes full of fear and exhaled for the last time before going limp. She shook him. "Neji? No! Neji don't leave me! Please don't die!" Throwing her body over his, she sobbed as she tried to hear a heartbeat or feel his chest move up and down.

Moving away and pulling her knees to her chest, she cried out in grief.

His eyes stared blankly at the sky before a yellow hue spread over the sclera. The sun was directly over them when a low growl erupted from his throat. Hinata slowly picked up her head as his body began to twitch. He writhed around before slowly getting up. "Neji?"

He craned his neck around and looked at her with a snarl. Her eyes widened and she crawled back. "Neji…" He reached for her and she fumbled to retrieve her gun. "Please stay back, Neji."

Undeterred, he continued to advance on her. "Please stop! I don't want to shoot you! Try to fight it!" He snarled and curled his lip upward before he jerked back. It took her a second to realize she had hit his shoulder but he continued onwards.

"I'm sorry…I love you…"

The second shot made his body crumple down and she fell to her knees. Throwing her head back she wailed harder than when he died the first time, not caring about drawing attention her way. There was nothing for her to fight for anymore. The remnants of her precious family was now gone and she had been the one to do it.

Hinata didn't know how much time had passed as she blankly stared at his body, afraid to get close. Hearing footsteps get closer, she looked up in fright thinking there was another threat coming her away. When Sasuke entered the clearing holding his katana, she lowered her gun.

"You were right. Neji died and turned. Are you happy?" She asked with a sore throat. "Did you come back to take our belongings from our dead bodies? Take them, I don't want… I don't need them anymore."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been the one to do it." Sasuke put his weapon down.

Hinata rested her back against the tree and turned her head away. "You don't have to pretend to give a damn about me," she mumbled. "Just go."

She saw movement from the corner of her eye and realized he was picking up Neji's body. "Would you like to bury him?" Sasuke asked. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to cry. "We shouldn't leave him out here. I can get the others and we can all-"

Exhaling with difficulty, she cleared her throat. "What difference does it make? He's dead and nothing is going to change that. Good or evil, young or old, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter… Nothing matters anymore."

"Death treats everyone equal, but some are cared for more than others." Hinata looked up in surprise as he laid Neji's body in a near ditch and covered it with his cloak. She slowly got up and slowly helped gather branches, rocks and whatever they could find without uttering a single word. It was as dignified as they could make it without any tools. Sasuke bowed his head and walked a short distance away to leave Hinata to say her goodbyes.

"I'm sorry. I should've been me who turned."

She opened the small box containing Hanabi's birthday gift. The contrast between her dirty hands and the still bright and shimmering gold chain wasn't lost on her and she gently lifted the necklace.

Discarding the box she kissed the sparrow pendant, with tears streaming down her face. "I'm s-s-sorry, Hanabi." She placed the necklace on top of the stone marking Neji's grave. "I'm sorry, Neji," Hinata whispered. "I should be in your place. I'm not meant to survive in this world…" Sasuke swallowed and chastised himself for being so cruel.

She picked herself up and wrapped her arms around her small frame. "I guess this is goodbye," Hinata told him emotionlessly. He looked up in shock. "Thank you for... just thank you." She started picking up her stuff and lingered over Neji's pack before standing up. "You can have his bag. I have enough."

"You're coming back with me," Sasuke replied picking up Neji's bag. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Hinata sat on a fallen tree with her head hung low. "I'm useless without him. Why would you want me around? I tried to kill Suigetsu," she recalled, feeling guilty.

"Would you have killed him?" She slowly shook her head and wept. "Okay, then get your stuff. I doubt Neji would've wanted you to travel alone."

Hinata looked away. "Please, just leave me alone-"

Sasuke shook his head and continued to press on. "Don't you think Neji would be disappointed to see you give up?"

"Oh my God! What do I have to say for you to leave?" He chose to ignore the raging hatred and anger in her eyes. "The world was always ugly. I was just too blind to see. Even when it literally went to hell I was stupid enough to believe that it was going to be okay because I still had my family." Hinata reluctantly looked at the out of place lump of debris that covered Neji's body. "Now they're all gone. He really was the last one I had left, wasn't he?"

He knew that the general consensus on the Hyuugas' quest was unfavorable. It was a futile effort to try and locate their relatives in this chaos but everyone resisted from voicing it out loud to them. But a few days ago, Neji had confided in him that he knew it was a lost cause, but he continued with the charade for her sake. "I heard you and Karin talking. Hinata needs to see that there is something to search for…a reason to continue, so please keep your comments away from her ears. When the time comes, we'll go our separate ways."

Sasuke thought it wasn't right to coddle Hinata but didn't want to argue with Neji; but now with him gone, she needed to toughen up. Standing in front of her, he embraced her. "Let me go!"

"No because I know deep down, you don't want me to." She crumbled into his embrace and cried the tears that were at bay for far too long. "The world isn't ugly and cruel. It's not beautiful or just. It just is, we decide what is cruel or not. But you're right in that there is nothing or no one for you to look for anymore."

Her shoulders slouched and she buried her head into his chest. "You have to look out for yourself. And I'll look out for you, we all will. Let's head back okay?" Sasuke pulled her up and was glad she didn't put up a fight as she mindlessly walked with him.

They were greeted by everyone's elated faces and Suigetsu ran towards them before seeing Sasuke's confused face turn livid. "Let me explain-."

"Explain fast!"

As Suigetsu and Juugo tried to justify the faked injury, Karin rubbed Hinata's back. Her comforting words buzzed in her ear and Hinata didn't respond.

The realization had finally set in. Her whole world was gone. She had nothing left; truly alone, forgotten, unloved, and hopeless. Her mind numb, her soul destroyed.

The others agreed with Sasuke to keep moving on until the sun began to set. Hinata followed, at that moment hating the wind. Its strong gusts seemed to push her father away from Neji and towards a new destination.

.

.

Hinata set up her sleeping back in the farthest corner, away from them. Turning her back to them, she tried to get some rest. She knew that she was creating a distance between her and them but didn't care. Whenever she was up for patrol, she did her job. When it was time for her to go on a run, she did as she was told. Cooking wasn't her forte but she assisted Juugo as best she could.

Tossing and turning, she groaned in frustration. She looked with envy as Karin, Suigetsu, and Sasuke slept peacefully. They had never talked about their families or what motivated them to get up every day. It was simply survival but it was hard for her to find what was worth surviving for anymore.

" _That's my job right? To look after my annoying and bratty little brother?"_

Sasuke woke with a jolt. He looked around and let out a sigh of relief. _It's just a dream_. He had been confronted by a younger version of himself. _"It's entirely your fault. You promised to be her protector and you failed. You broke your promise and lied."_ Itachi tried to approach him but Sasuke kept his distance. _"You didn't keep her safe!"_ It was a horrible dream, created by an even worse memory.

Families result in loss and pain. Nothing good can come from carelessly opening your heart to people. It makes you weak and vulnerable. Sasuke wanted Itachi to recognize his accomplishments, even a glance of approval. And now he couldn't because Itachi was gone forever, and it killed him. He'd settle for a poke on the forehead, with a smile that always assured him things were going to be okay. But he died because of the one he loved the most.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those unpleasant thoughts, Sasuke laid back down; unaware of the pale eyes that stared at him in the dark.

.

.

Hinata's blood ran cold and her breathing became heavy. The man lurched closer, a horrible gurgling noise coming from its mouth as it closed in on the petrified young woman. Instinct told her to run away but her feet wouldn't cooperate and her eyes widened in fear of the figure. _Why is this happening?_

The corpse reached out with his good arm, considering his other mangled arm. _Did he die painfully? Will I die like him? Will it hurt?!_

"Get back!" Sasuke shouted at her.

 _How much did Neji suffer?_

With a grunt, Suigetsu brought his machete down on the walker's skull. He pulled it back and shot her a triumphant smirk. Karin rolled her eyes at his bravado but Sasuke dragged Hinata to the room they had just cleared. The room smelled of death.

"What was that?!" he demanded.

She shrugged pathetically and he ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, I've tried really hard to be sympathetic. But you need to move on. If you keep letting his death cloud your judgement, then you'll…" Sasuke gripped the desk, the name plate most likely belonging to a dead man based on the blood stains. "It's not just this. The incident last week with those two men could've turned out really shitty."

Hinata rubbed her arms and he sighed. He understood that Hinata thought it was smart to cause a distraction while Suigetsu and Karin took them out. They had Juugo knocked unconscious after intercepting them during a run and tried to take his belongings before debating whether to kill him with a gun or a knife. Her distraction had cut their conversation short and they quickly followed in pursuit, away from a defenseless Juugo.

His knuckles turned white as he remembered how accepting she was about her possible death. The last guy standing had tried using her as shield but Sasuke wasn't ready to cast her aside. "Stop with this farce, boy. I can feel your fear and pain. Just lay your weapons down and surrender." The sheer arrogance of that guy's tone increased his already growing wrath.

"I thought you were going to kill be back there," Hinata admitted as she tended to his cut above his eyebrow.

He winced as she cleaned the wound. "I thought I was going to have to kill you, too."

"Why didn't you?"

Taking a long pause to stare at her still delicate features, features that hadn't shown how much she had hardened on the inside, his eyes softened. "I don't know. I think I would rather die than kill you."

Hinata frowned as she closed the first aid kit. "Sasuke…" A sudden bang caused him to push her behind him only to see Juugo walk in with an apologetic face. They didn't get a chance to talk again as they tried to find shelter due to the increasingly cold nights.

It wasn't like he was looking forward to being alone with her again, though. How could he explain what he meant after trying so hard to not get attached? It didn't seem like she was eager to be alone with him either. Actually, her avoidance was insulting.

But he couldn't leave this issue for Juugo, Karin, and certainly not Suigetsu to bring up. The latter would just try to make everything a joke. The other two would sugar coat everything. It fell on Sasuke.

"You could have taken him out earlier if you just-" Hinata muttered. "Anyways, he's dead now and we didn't lose anyone."

He pushed the desk forward with force. "It doesn't matter! You keep risking your life unnecessarily!"

"That's why you're mad?" Her head tilted. "That's just silly. I can't do much but if I can save more lives at the expense of mine, that's reason enough to risk it. It's not like I'm more valuable than any of them."

"You're not," Sasuke agreed. "You're worth the same, not less. I know how dead you feel inside. How worthless you feel. I know you look into a mirror and hate what you see. When life is more horrible than death, then it takes true courage to dare to live."

"I'm not worthy of living…"

There it was; the same defeated tone. He hated it with a passion; the constant dark cloud that lingered over her, dimming the once bright outlook. Sasuke didn't know he'd miss that cheerfulness of hers. It no longer annoyed or frustrated him. It was dangerous, it was not what he wanted but here he was. His eyes lingered on her longer and longer every day. Staring at Hinata chuckle softly as Karin argued with Suigetsu about something trivial, Sasuke felt at ease. Being with her restored things he thought were once lost.

"Don't ever say such a thing ever again. You matter."

Hinata moved towards the door but he grabbed her elbow. "I know you know what it's like to see a loved one die in front of you, but what about dying because of you!? I don't want anyone else to risk themselves for my… our sake. I don't want to see you die," Sasuke added with a whisper.

It was true; he would grieve for all his companions but the thought of her dying added a layer of unbearable anger to that grief.

"What keeps you up?"

He took a step back and released her from his grip. "What?"

Hinata looked at him with a blank stare. "There's something that haunts you, isn't there?" He looked away and clenched his fists. "You're not alone. Not anymore." She tried to forget her grief as she tried to free him of his. Perhaps this was the only way she could help him.

"There's nothing worse than the pain of being too weak." He began to hate how easy it was for him to utter such cruel words no matter how gently he tried to sound. "I was like you once."

Sasuke turned to stare at her. She looked well beyond broken. He realized there was a delicate type of beauty in broken people. Maybe it was just her, though. Sasuke saw how scared and melancholy Hinata was but every once in a while, he saw the light shine through the cracks of her heart when she truly smiled at their group. And when it did, it seemed like it lit up a small part of his world in a wonderful way. Hinata was always kind but fragile yet that's exactly what made him want to protect her.

"Life always sucked, it hated, and hurt like a bitch. It breaks you, and mocks you. Shit like this makes you feel like the weakest and dirtiest thing on the planet for reasons that are beyond your control." His eyes hardened as he recalled his personal loss. "Nothing is scarier than doing everything you can in vain, realizing that no matter what you do, it might be pointless."

It was evident that Hinata was slowly downing in the darkness of her own mind and he wanted to pull her up to the surface. "I'm sorry this happened to you. Sometimes bad things just happen. People die and there's no acceptable reason we'd accept anyway." Sasuke stood beside her. "I realized something." Hinata hummed in response. "Everybody goes crazy now and then. But humanity needs to get off its knees and fight for the world we all know is possible."

She stared out at the hallway as Suigetsu was holding his stomach as he finished telling an unamused Karin the punchline. "You don't get it. I can't fight; I am not strong like you or Karin or Juugo or Suigetsu. I will never be strong like Neji. I'm weak and always have been. I'm afraid because I know that I can't fight forever."

"Okay." Hinata seemed to take this as his acceptance of her capabilities. "If you can't fight this feeling of hopelessness by yourself, then I will help you." Sasuke intertwined his hand with hers. They were so small; seemingly incapable of committing hateful acts that now determined who survived and who died. "But compassion is not a weakness. Just make sure it's not exploited against you."

"I can't help but be weak," Hinata repeated.

He shook his head. "No you're not."

"Then I will become your weakness. I'm everyone's weakness." Hinata thought back to all the times she had been lucky to have someone by her side. Was she capable of doing things by herself?

"You can be my strength." She looked up at Sasuke, wanting nothing more than for him to laugh. To mock her like he used to, anything to make her believe he wasn't serious. Because he couldn't be; she didn't want these words to be true.

When his eyes conveyed anything but, she chose to turn her head. "I'm trying really hard not to get hurt again. I've outlived my family and have so little to show for it. Sometimes we're happy just for one moment. And in that one moment we don't think about what we've been through in the past or what the future has in store for us. For that one moment, we believe in happiness." Her voice began to crack and Hinata held the tears at bay. "We believe in hope. We believe it's all going to be alright in the end. But it never does. Those moments are all lies. We shouldn't believe in lies anymore."

"Hinata," he titled her head up. "As long as I'm with you, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise. But I can't help you by yourself. Don't open that door in your mind. Don't open it." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That dark and cold place where everyone puts things they can't handle thinking about day to day. If you do, you'll destroy whatever little piece of sanity and tranquility you have left."

Sasuke rubbed her knuckles with his thumb absentmindedly. "I don't want to know about love anymore. The last time I did, I lost my family. It's not that hard for me to believe that bad things are waiting to tear everything that is good from our life. I'm scared."

This shocked her; to see the usually cold and stoic man open up. People like Sasuke thrived in this new world while she was part of an endangered breed, her own life expectancy significantly lower than everyone else in her group. These changes didn't just show how frightening the dead were, but also presented the worst in humanity.

But it wasn't all horrible. People could preserve the good, morals and virtues. Hinata visualized Sasuke as a guardian angel of sorts, with black and twisted wings.

"Do you still hate me?" Sasuke asked her.

"I never did." There was a small smile on his lips but it died when she pulled her hand away. "We should call it a day and get some rest." Sasuke cleared his throat and walked behind her. He tried to not walk so close, create a respectable distance between them but he realized he had failed in many ways.

.

.

The group had sensed tension between the two raven haired individuals. However, when Hinata volunteered to join Sasuke on a supply run they figured they had imagined it.

As they raided the small shop, Sasuke was quiet but Hinata spoke enough for the two of them, even if she didn't speak a lot. But her constant glances at him caused his cheeks to slightly burn. As he was closing the packs they had brought, he noticed her walk in front of him. Standing up, Sasuke picked one up and held the other out for her.

Smiling shyly at him, Hinata removed her shirt and Sasuke quickly turned his head. _What the fuck?!_ "What are you doing?" He glanced back and his mouth felt dry. She was now working on her bottoms. "Hinata…"

She moved closer, making his breathing hard to control. She lifted her head slightly and closed her eyes when his hands trailed down to her waist.

"Sasuke, I want to feel again." Her head leaned against his chest. "I want to feel something. I want to forget. Make me forget."

Picking up her clothes, he pushed them towards her. "Get dressed."

"But-"

"Now!" He stormed out of the store. _Hinata, you're so cruel._

The long walk back to camp would undoubtedly be uncomfortable. When the bell above the entrance rang, he knew she was ready to go. Hinata trailed behind him but as long as he could hear her footsteps behind him, he'd fight the urge to look back at her. He didn't want to see her. See how little she really thought of him. Hinata wanted to screw him and thought he'd go along with it. Sasuke would've gladly gone along with it if she hadn't spoken those words.

Yet the more he thought about it, the more conflicted he became. Maybe he had his feelings mixed up. Perhaps this peculiar pull towards Hinata was due to physical attraction and nothing more. Can they have the same relationship as Karin and Suigetsu, using each other to release tension?

The only question as whether he could actually go through with it. Civilization had been reduced to basic and primal needs. Hunt, kill, and fuck; something he had neglected. Survive, it all came to surviving. But what was the point if he couldn't enjoy himself every now and then?

When he stopped in his tracks, Hinata cringed. Would he ask her to go out on her own? Had she misread him? Hinata was so sure that all those looks and words meant something. His admittance about not caring for love had helped cement her decision to approach him when they were finally alone. It wasn't something she was looking for either, caring too much only sets one up for great grief. But sex? It didn't have to involve love, only sensations.

Rebuffing her advances had humiliated her, and if she was to be cast out right here at least she wouldn't have an audience to her exile. Although she would greatly miss her companions, Hinata only had herself to blame.

"Why did you do that back there?" He asked. Sasuke still hadn't turned around. "Don't you have enough regrets?"

Feeling her heart race, she took a deep breath. "I already regret so much. They're all blurred together. I can die tomorrow." He turned around, a fiery blaze in his eyes. "But today… today I'm still alive and I want to feel like it." Sasuke remained silent and his gaze began to unnerve her. "Are you going to banish me?"

"Do you want me to?" She shook her head. "Then I won't." Hinata smiled softly and began to walk, grateful that she had a second chance.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist. Why is she so eager to go back? Would she suggest the same Juugo or Suigetsu since he had refused her? The thought made him pull her towards him.

"What-?"

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers to stop her from talking. He was just protecting her, he told himself. He would do this for her. "Sasuke-" He kissed her again fiercely. Unintentionally, Hinata pressed her breasts against his chest. His cock came alive at this act, and Sasuke grasped both her arms.

Kissing her deeper, burying his tongue farther in her mouth, he kept telling himself it was for her sake. When she began to return his actions and grasp his hair, he pressed her against a tree. But deep down, he couldn't lie to himself. Sasuke wanted her; he had for a long time.

They were pretty secluded and hadn't heard anything aside from birds in these woods. After a quick scan of the landscape, he pushed all doubt out of his mind and as focused on one thing.

She had wanted to feel something other than the numbness. An escape from the horrors they faced daily, and Sasuke was doing a good job at it. Hinata could barely keep her voice down, the mind-blowing sensation of his cock rubbing inside of her felt incredible. It wasn't like she was a virgin, but it felt like Sasuke had thrown all control out the window. "Please a little more gentle… ah… ah… a little more gentle please…"

"Sorry…" he grunted.

Hinata moaned when he lifted her left leg around his waist, pulling her closer to him. His thrusts were steady once more but quickly became unrestrained after she gently pushed him off and turned around.

"…So fucking… tight," Sasuke marveled at the pleasure of hitting Hinata from behind. He never would've thought that he'd be doing this with the innocent woman they had encountered back then. She was enjoying it too. He started to pound deeper into her, and her hips began to return his thrust back fervently.

Gone was little control he had regained; his movements became completely unrestrained. Deeper and faster he plunged into her; quickly losing himself in the frenzy. Hinata whimpered when she felt her orgasm build, moaning out in pleasure when it washed over her.

Pulling out from her, he jerked his cock with need. He wouldn't risk endangering her life because he lost total control. He hadn't realized she had pressed against him until she removed his hand from his erection. When she began to stroke him, Sasuke jerked with her motions, groaning in pleasure when he came.

Panting, he rested his head on the crook of her neck, unable to say anything to her. While thoughts raced in his head, Hinata couldn't help but lean into him; she wanted to drown in this ocean of warmth, float away far from here.

.

.

Their trysts were sporadic; Sasuke was torn between what he was really searching for while Hinata didn't want to rouse suspicion. She nearly choked on her food when Suigetsu called a meeting about his missing belongings.

"It's come to my attention that someone has been going through my stuff." He paused dramatically. No one flinched and he coughed. "I thought one missing wasn't unusual but then my stash began to dwindle."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Just blurt it out already!"

Pointing accusingly, Suigetsu scanned the entire group. "Who has been stealing my condoms?!" Struggling to swallow her food, Hinata began to cough violently. "See?! Even Hinata is appalled at your selfishness!"

Juugo patted her back and turned to Suigetsu. "Are you sure you haven't simply lost count?" he asked. Karin blushed and pushed her glasses up. "How many are actually 'missing'?"

Squinting while he counted the times he and Karin had sex, Suigetsu raised three fingers. Sasuke scoffed while Hinata began to panic, subtly shooting him a glare. He had told her that he came across them on a supply run.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Sasuke stretched and headed to his tent. "If you do find out what really happened, don't bother telling me. I really don't care."

Suigetsu huffed under his breath and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. However, he suddenly turned to a baffled Juugo. "It was you, wasn't it?!"

Smirking and shaking his head, Sasuke lay down and closed his eye. He'd either have to be more discrete or search better for his own reserve.

"Where's Hinata and Karin?" Sasuke asked. He had woken up from the long nap to complete silence. It unnerved him.

"For a walk," Suigetsu smirked. "If you want, I can go fetch them."

Juugo shook his head in disapproval. "They decided to freshen up in the river. They left maybe ten minutes ago and I told them not to take too long," he informed Sasuke.

Turning to a miffed Suigetsu, he pointed to the fire. "You stay and clean the fish. I'll go get them."

Ignoring the accusations thrown his way by Suigetsu, he walked to the sounds of rushing water. He'd make his presence known before he would catch an eyeful; he wasn't a pervert like a certain loudmouth. Although Sasuke burned the image of a certain naked body in his mind, it didn't give him a right to see Hinata's body whenever he wished.

All consideration for their modesty went out the window as soon as he heard them scream. He picked up the pace and unsheathed his katana when he saw a group of people near them. Not thinking straight and calling for assistance, Sasuke forgot to consider that he was out numbered and by the looks of it, outgunned.

"Calm down," a red headed male cautioned. "Don't do anything stupid. We don't want to hurt you."

"Then put the fucking gun down," Sasuke replied.

A blond woman stood beside the male. "We saw some of the dead in the area heading towards them, probably all that splashing they were doing." Hinata's cheeks burned with embarrassment and Karin merely scowled. "We took care of them but I thought they were alone."

Not lowering his weapon, Sasuke scoffed. "They aren't. Thanks for your help but I can take care of things from here."

Ignoring Sasuke, the man addressed the naked women. "Is this man with you?"

"Yeah, he is," Karin responded while Hinata nodded. Both used their arms to cover their bodies as best they could and the blond woman pointed to their clothing with a bandaged hand.

"You should probably get out. We saw more of them nearby," she explained. They hesitated and the other men they were with turned their heads. Sasuke frowned as the red head made no such movement.

"Gaara…" the blond woman began.

"Temari, we can't lower our guard," he said. "What's to say he won't try to cut us down?"

"Then give me the gun," Temari argued.

Not lowering his arm, he glanced at her injured hand. "Hurry up, we don't have much time," he said to the now shivering women.

Hinata turned to Karin who shrugged and headed to the riverbank. Following behind her, Hinata rushed to dress. While Sasuke refused to waver, he caught Gaara subtly glance towards them and his anger grew even if he had put his gun away.

Once fully clothed, they stood behind Sasuke, grateful that their weapons hadn't been confiscated.

"Maybe we should go," Hinata whispered to Sasuke. He nodded and motioned for Karin to start walking. Hinata followed but Sasuke kept an eye on the strangers.

Gaara turned to his sister. "Ask them." Temari had an uncertain look as she analyzed them.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and Temari called out. The three stopped moving.

Temari put her hands up to show she meant no harm. "We have a community. Food, shelter, everything we can muster together. But before we take you there, we need to make sure you're the right kind of people to let in. We won't let anything or anyone threaten it."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke looked at the woman with distaste. "What if we don't want to join?"

"Then you don't have to," Gaara replied. "But what about them? Why don't we hear what they think?" Sasuke looked at Karin, relieved that she had the same look of distrust that he did. However, Hinata looked like she was pondering the offer.

"You're not serious?" he whispered.

She bit her lip. "I…don't know."

Karin stepped in front of the two, blocking them from Gaara's sight. "We'll think about it and get back to you."

Temari nodded. "We'll be around. If you decide to take us on our offer, meet back here tomorrow around the same time. Don't try anything stupid, though. There are way more of us than you."

"How can you be so sure?" Karin scoffed.

Smirking back, Temari put a hand on her hip. "Trust me. I know."

The walk back was silent except for Karin mimicking Temari's words.

That night, the group huddled around their source of light. "So it might be a trap," Suigetsu surmised.

"They might have us surrounded as we speak." Karin leaned back on her elbows. "Who knows how long they've been watching us."

Sasuke looked as Hinata idly drew circles on the ground. "What do you think?" She looked up and shrugged. "Do you think it's a bad idea or do you want to check it out?"

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the window. The sun was setting and she wondered if they were safe in the abandoned warehouse. "There's a chance it is an ambush but…what if it's not? What if we can finally stop running?"

"Do you want to take the risk? Do you think it's wise?" Juugo asked. Sasuke wanted her to say no, he wanted her to be as agreeable as she once was. They would ignore this absurd idea and continue on together-

"Yes." It was almost a whisper but boomed in Sasuke's ears. Hinata looked frantically at everyone. "I mean, I can go and see how things are. We don't have to risk everyone. If it checks out, then we can talk about it. If not then-"

"Then what?" Everyone could sense the agitation in Sasuke's voice. "Are you still that eager to die?" Suigetsu whistled and Karin hugged her body tighter. Juugo remained standing guard closest to the window but even he tensed.

Standing up in anger, Hinata's face hardened. "You think I want to die? That I'm not scared of what's going to happen? Well, you're wrong, I'm absolutely terrified. But if I don't do this, you all might get hurt and I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if I let that happen. Karin's right. Maybe we are already surrounded, but why haven't they attacked yet?"

Juugo opened his mouth but Sasuke erupted. "So we should just go along with what they want?!" Undeterred by her stubbornness, Sasuke soon loomed over her. "What if something worse happens?"

"What's worse than being dead?" Suigetsu questioned while scratching his head.

Without missing a beat, he replied coldly. "Getting captured and wishing you were dead." Sasuke hated that she could be taken and used by some of those men. He glanced down at his katana, wishing he had poked the red head's eyes out.

In the end, it was decided that Sasuke would join her. It did little to sway their worries, but Hinata looked optimistic. The group was already waiting for them with Gaara front and center. Sasuke stood slightly in front of Hinata, never wavering as they told each other the bare minimum.

"If you want to live with us, you will pull your own weight." Gaara looked straight at Hinata. "When we get to the school, you will stick with me since you seem to not have useful medical knowledge or any substantial survival training. I want to see what you're worth."

"Hinata is not going anywhere with you alone." Sasuke interrupted. "She made it this far, don't insult her."

Ignoring him, he addressed Hinata. "Before we go, you'll have to cut your hair or put it up. It's far too long."

"No, he's right," Hinata agreed while Sasuke grumbled. She pulled her hair up in a tight bun and looked expectantly at him about their task.

Gaara wanted to test each one but he couldn't ignore the fact that Hinata was attractive. Any acknowledgement of that from him caused the other male to sour and he wondered if they were an item. It would certainly be problematic if they couldn't get along because of something as silly as jealousy.

An older male named Baki rolled up their map and pointed to the back road. "Let's head out."

It went without a hitch, and Hinata let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke and his partner joined the rest of them. Trying not to smile when she hugged him, Sasuke informed Temari that they'd have to report back to their group.

"Actually, they're already in our community. Seems like they got impatient and demanded to see you guys," she said. They were escorted towards some cars and Sasuke made sure they were in the same one. It was a short drive, but they both sorely missed the accessibility to vehicles.

Hinata held his hand, nervously smiling at him. "So what do you think?" He shrugged but didn't let go.

Slowly getting out, they were tackled by their three friends. "Oh man, we thought they killed you!" Suigetsu shouted. "I thought we'd have to burn this place to the ground. So how'd it go?"

Sasuke and Hinata replayed both their experiences, with her being more positive about it. They decided to test things out for a week. It would give them enough time to experience things for themselves and come to their own decision. Yet on the last night, no one could get a good night's rest.

Morning came too quickly and they all huddled in the guest room Baki had set up for them.

Suigetsu was the first to reject the idea. The rules were too strict and he didn't like being caged with so many uptight people. "I'm fluid. I go with the wind…"

While not sharing similar sediments, Karin also turned down the offer. Apparently she and Temari hadn't quite clicked. Not liking, let alone trusting the other woman with your life was big deal breaker for her.

If he had been traveling alone, he might've stayed. But Juugo was part of a packaged deal. "I'm leaving as well. Are you staying?"

Sasuke's ears pounded as he waited for Hinata's answer.

"I think I am," she softly replied. "There is nothing to search for, my destination ends here. I've given up on the impossible."

Everyone else looked disappointed but tried to hide it. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Maybe I should, too."

Hinata smiled at him expectantly but he grabbed his pack and began to walk away. Hesitating to follow him, she turned to the rest of the group. They all hugged her and waved as they went the way Sasuke had gone.

" _Don't you have enough regrets?"_

Gaara stood by the entrance to their gated community. "If you don't know where you are going, any road will take you there," he said.

Scowling, Sasuke turned to him. "Fuck you."

The next morning, the sun rose and the birds chirped because life goes on. No matter what happens, however bad it might be, life will move on. The day will end and another will come. The world doesn't stop for anything or anyone.

Hating being reminded of how much pain he could actually experience, Sasuke cut down the walker with one swipe of his katana. It was true; the people that can really hurt you are the ones close enough to do it. But Sasuke couldn't fault Hinata; he had been the one to foolishly hold on. He had realized that one of the hardest things to do when you're in love is to say goodbye.

.

.

Death; it does not discriminate. It takes and takes. Sasuke had seen many people die in front of his eyes. It was a horrible, awful sight. He had no idea what was going through their minds as they let out their final breath. One day, he'd find out.

 _But not today!_

"Maybe I should've gone with her," he muttered. It was definitely better than being nearly surrounded. Sasuke shook his head and tried to direct his focus away from Hinata.

The man with slicked back grey hair sneered. "Listen you little fucker. We know you're holed up somewhere. No one makes it this far without being real cozy somewhere. So why don't you tell us where it is and we won't hurt you."

Gripping the katana tighter, he didn't sway from his stance.

"Or maybe you're a survivor like us. What have you done to make it this far? Who's all in your little group? Maybe we can help one another."

This felt far different from when Gaara approached him. This group had a sinister aura about them. Sasuke was glad he had forced the other three to run ahead. Juugo had refused to leave Sasuke behind but Karin pleaded with him to carry an unconscious Suigetsu. "I can't carry him," she cried. He didn't even get the chance to give a proper goodbye to his longtime comrades as he hastily told them to run.

"I'm a traveler. I don't have anywhere to return to," Sasuke replied. "It's just me."

Hidan chuckled as his partner motioned for the others to search for the others. "You want to do this the hard way? Fine by me. I actually can't wait to see how much you can take before I have you crying like a little bitch."

"Go to hell, asshole." He struck down the first man who charged at him. He gurgled as he struggled to stop the bleeding from his throat. Hidan looked down at the dying man, before glancing up with a glint of malice.

"This is going to be fun."

As they kept coming at him, all he thought of was the people he loved. The possibility of seeing his family didn't quell his dread. But there were still those alive that he'd leave behind. His three friends who would have to keep going after he died and the girl he had left behind.

" _Nothing is scarier than doing everything you can in vain, realizing that no matter what you do, it might be pointless."_ He had said this to her and in this painful moment, it felt valid. His katana clanked on the floor as it fell from his hands.

Sasuke thought of her face as he began to perspire. The rare twinkle in her eyes when she briefly let down her guard brought him joy. Her giggle, which made his mouth curl into a smile. The rare moments when Hinata took longer to move away from his embrace after sex, making his heart beat harder. That's what kept him fighting, right up until the darkness took over.

Hidan, wanting to satisfy his bloodthirst, had straddled an unconscious Sasuke. He jeered as he dragged his knife up to his left eye. "You don't get to rest, asshole. Time to wake up and scream."

Sasuke jerked and tried to push him off. Screams erupted from his throat, becoming hoarse as his torture dragged on.

The pain had numbed him to his surroundings; he was not aware Hidan had been pushed off of him. He began to hyperventilate as a pair of strong arms pulled him up and dragged him towards the exit. The sounds of fighting and gun shots drowned out in the background of his trauma.

"Are we almost there?" Juugo desperately asked. They had come across the blond and his friends, promising them their supplies and more if they came to their aid. Fortunately, they weren't vultures willing to exploit them in their moment of need.

Naruto had promised to help. It was supported by his companions after finding out it was the group of raiders they had come into conflict with many times, even losing some of their dearest friends to them. The one called Shikamaru had stayed behind with a tied up Hidan; the look in his eyes telling them that he wouldn't extend any sort of mercy on the psychopath.

Naruto nodded as he pushed on the gas pedal. "Yes, almost there. Don't worry." But even with his reassuring smile, everyone knew Sasuke's chances for survival were slim if they didn't arrive in the compound soon. Ino grimaced as she continued to press the cloth against his gruesome wound.

.

.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to go back to his worried friends with no update on his condition.

"Just because they didn't kill him doesn't mean he got away without a scratch on him," Sakura replied. "He's been in and out of consciousness." She cleaned her hands and turned to him.

Naruto frowned at the bags under her eyes. Concerned for the woman he considered a sister, he ordered her to rest. "I'll call Hanabi to take over your watch. She should be able to handle it. If he gets worse then we'll come get you."

Smiling and pushing her bangs back, Sakura walked away. She called Hanabi from the growing garden they were working on.

Hanabi grimaced as her eyes scanned over one of their newest patient. The dark haired man looked like he had been to hell and back. With the dead walking around, this was saying something. They could not save his eye, and was left scarred on the left side of his face.

According to the others his friends had been understandably distraught; the largest man willing to go and assist Naruto on a run where he could vent his frustration. The female had stuck to the jokester who tried to lighten the mood. She hadn't seen them herself but didn't want to, not wanting to see anyone cry anymore.

The young girl sighed and pulled out one of the medical books Sakura had given her. It wasn't wise to only have one physician and she took Hanabi as an apprentice. She had agreed since they had taken her in; Hanabi had been wandering the area after her father had sacrificed himself for her.

She tightened her fists and shook her head. It did no good to think of the past, her father wanted her to survive and so she will. Hanabi only wished she could see the rest of her family one more time, maybe she'd rid herself of this aching loneliness.

Sasuke softly groaned as he slowly woke up. There was pain on the left side of his face and it was hard to breathe. He opened his eye to see a young girl reading a large text book. She had her back to him and he wondered where he was. "Hey," he struggled out in a gruff voice. "Where?"

She dropped the book in shock and turned around. "Oh my god!" Hanabi frantically poured a cup of water for him.

"Hinata?"

Hanabi dropped the cup, drenching his chest with cool water. "Sorry, sorry!" She figured she was tired and hearing things. The name of the person she had always looked up to, the one who she wanted to soothe her fears like when she was a child.

"Hinata?"

It was unmistakable; he had uttered her sister's name. "How? Do you know my sister?!"

Sasuke looked at her eyes, the genetic trait a rarity even more so now. How is it possible? Hinata had searched for her until she had tragically lost her guiding light. "Hinata…Neji…"

"Neji?!" Hanabi grabbed his hands in desperation. "Where are they?! Tell me! Are they alive?!"

Sakura burst in, followed by Karin. Alarmed to hear the usually quiet girl's outburst, they pulled her away from Sasuke fearing that she would harm him. "Let me go! He knows! He knows Hinata and Neji!"

Karin looked stunned as she stared at the younger girl. Hanabi stared back. "Do you know what happened to them? Where's my sister? Where's my cousin?!"

Sakura looked at everyone in the room, not fully understanding what they were talking about. Hanabi had never mentioned any family, only saying she was alone. They never pressed her for any information since she would always close herself off.

Suigetsu walked in and also did a double take on the young Hyuuga. "Holy shit! You look just like Hinata."

The constant repeating of her name only further aggravated Hanabi. "So where are they, you idiots?! I want to see them!"

.

.

"Why can't I go with them?" Hanabi grumbled. Juugo and Karin had set out with Kiba to retrieve Hinata. She had tried to sneak into the backseat but Shikamaru opened the door and motioned for her to get out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck but Sasuke remained unwavering. "It's for your own safety. How would she feel if something happened to you on the way to see her? It'd kill her. It almost did once before. We can't risk you."

Hanabi looked away; she still hadn't taken the news of Neji's death well. "You guys don't understand how I feel."

"You'd be surprised," Sasuke replied before heading to the house Naruto had offered the four. Truthfully, he had volunteered to go as well but everyone thought he'd need the rest. However, he felt it was a polite way of saying he was useless. His fingers lingered over his eyepatch and he clenched his teeth.

He no longer felt like he had much to offer anyone. How long would he last with one eye? Who would want him around? Would Hinata still-?

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Hanabi. "Have you ever had anyone worth losing everything over?" she asked. "I believed them to be dead. But now I know that she's still alive. She's still out there. Alone. Don't look at me like I'm stupid. I just want to see her again."

He motioned for her to enter the house. "You'll see her again. Why don't you wait here until she comes?" Sasuke was glad she wasn't staring at him when he turned to face her. He thought of Hinata and how much Hanabi resembled her. Maybe she'd stop here first if Hanabi was here.

Hanabi shrugged. Sakura could see that she was distracted and absent minded so she offered Hanabi some time off until she could focus again. That meant until Hinata arrived.

When they didn't return the next day, they both assumed that it was because of the weather. It had been raining and made visibility hard to see. "They probably had to take cover and wait out the storm," Sasuke assured the young girl.

On the second day, Hanabi sat on his porch all day and stared at the gate. Her shoulders lifting in anticipation whenever Choji opened it only to fall when it turned out to be people returning from supply runs. Sasuke muttered under his breath about potential flooding on the road.

Sasuke was already packing his stuff on the third day. Hinata, Karin and Juugo should have arrived by now. He had memorized the route to Gaara's compound and figured that it wouldn't take long with a car; he would find his friends and Hinata. Sasuke looked at Hanabi's sleeping figure on his couch before closing the door behind him.

"Okay! Open the gate!"

He looked up to see the car that Karin and Juugo left in. This time, he could see four passengers instead of three. Suddenly feeling afraid, he turned back and ran into Hanabi. Without uttering an apology, she rushed past him towards the vehicle.

Sasuke quickly walked inside the house and stared out his window as Hinata quickly got out and embraced her sister. He couldn't hear anything but could see how emotional the reunion was between the two sisters. They hadn't pulled away from their embrace, rocking back and forth. When Hinata kissed her temple, Sasuke thought that Hinata had caught him staring. He briskly turned away.

Suigetsu tried to pull him to greet their friends but he resisted. "I'm going take a walk around the perimeter," he said. "I'll see her later."

.

.

He was avoiding talking to her. Everyone had mentioned that Hinata had looked better than when they left her. From afar, Sasuke noticed her change in appearance. Her hair was significantly shorter and she walked with more confidence. It was had to attribute it to Gaara or his people, but he could say that her new found happiness was due to Hanabi. It was rare to see one Hyuuga without the other. But it was still uncertain if they'd stay or leave.

Sasuke looked at the few children in the compound. Shino was teaching them about building a camp fire. "They're honing their skills," Hinata said. "They'll grow up to be true survivors. Like you." He tensed as Hinata sat beside him. Feeling self-conscious about his appearance, he turned his head away.

"No. I never want them to become like me." Children shouldn't have to learn these skills; they should be playing, giggling about cartoons, not worried that they'll never see adulthood. It wasn't fair but it was the new reality. "I want them to be better. Not a cripple."

Hinata turned to look at him. "I don't see you like that. You're still strong." She placed her hand over his. "But I also see a broken person who has been through too much. We've all been through so much. But the world is not as bad…when you have someone to share your pain with." He looked at her in surprise.

Turning his hand to intertwine with hers, he exhaled deeply. "I know you have somewhere to return to," Sasuke said. "But this can also be your home."

"What about you?" she whispered. "Are you going to stay?"

"Wherever you go, I go." Hinata didn't say anything. "I have many regrets but leaving you behind isn't as bad because I can still correct it. Of course, I'll only follow you wherever you go if you still want me. I know I'm kind of useless now, being half blind-"

"You're not worth any less than before," Hinata interrupted harshly. Her free hand gently traced his face. "Does it hurt?" she asked in a softer tone.

"No it doesn't hurt at all, Hinata. Don't worry." He leaned close to her and she closed her eyes.

Hanabi stomped towards them and they jumped apart. "Nata, Konohamaru found something I think you'll need." She pushed a small can into her hand, forcing Sasuke to let go. "Keep your mace on you at all times. You never know what kind of animals you'll encounter lurking around," she told Hinata before glaring at Sasuke. "One eye or two, it doesn't matter. It'll still sting like hell."

The two were left speechless as she walked away. Hinata groaned in embarrassment and pressed her face against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

To her surprise, he chuckled. "It's fine. Do you want to head back to my place?" Her face flushed at his words and he smirked. "I didn't mean it like that. It's been kind of hectic and I just think we can all catch up before you leave or-"

"I'm staying. Everyone assumed I wasn't returning anyways. Hanabi seems like she belongs here better than I did there." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So does that mean you will too?" He nodded and stood up before helping her up. They walked side by side to the house.

It was dangerous, reckless, and stupid to let his guard down. But Sasuke didn't care, living to see the next day isn't a guarantee and he was tired of being scared of opening his heart. Hinata reinforced his belief when she smiled at him and held his hand.

* * *

AN: Done! LOL. Next up I have Shikahina (AU) and Itahina. Menmahina is harder to work on so it's been pushed to the back burner. Of course I have plenty of potential stories with Sasuhina in the meantime.


	8. The Good Son

Itahina. Enjoy!

* * *

The Uchiha has always taken up the mantle as the enforcers of Konoha's laws but lately there had been some dissident about the traditional practice. Fugaku obviously suspected the other clan heads, namely Hiashi, for stirring dissatisfaction where there hadn't been any. There were always petty complaints here and there but it seemed like the most powerful people in the village had gained traction with this movement.

"It makes no sense to take positions from those who have earned it," the Uchiha leader exclaimed. He stared with outrage at all those present.

"And how is it that they earned it exactly?" Hiashi questioned, slightly sneering. "By being born an Uchiha?" Fugaku scowled as the others nodded in agreement. Shibi was the only one who remained impassive.

Itachi stared across the table, trying not to linger on the heiress. She, like her father, had donned an emotionless expression as his father presented their case. After the Uchiha patriarch sat down in a huff, Hiashi nodded towards his daughter.

"We hear your concerns," Hinata said. "We aren't suggesting removing every single Uchiha. We are merely suggesting that we provide the opportunity for other gifted shinobi to enlist and serve our village. Think about how helpful an Aburame or Inuzuka can be with tracking. Or-"

"A Hyuuga?" Itachi piped up with a slight smirk.

Smiling back, Hinata turned to face him. "Or Yamanka with interrogation. But I agree that a Hyuuga would be a great asset as well. Thank you for noticing our strengths."

 _Oh you're good_ , Itachi thought. Hinata had clearly grown from Sasuke's quiet classmate to a confident young woman. His father had mocked Hiashi's heir countless times at the dinner table, while boasting about Itachi's accomplishments. But what she lacked in specific shinobi skills, Hinata more than made up in diplomacy and negotiations. These were vital to have because not all conflicts could be solved with bloodshed. Raised with a thorough comprehension of politicking was essential but Hinata's gentleness drew many to her side. Fugaku began to detest her nearly as much as her father.

Itachi wasn't as well versed as she was; he couldn't even handle clan meetings without walking out in frustration. He admired her diplomacy …and her other qualities.

.

.

The dense forest gave them privacy and drowned out the loudness of the village. It was peaceful and secluded, just like the two of them.

"Ahh.. Itachi…"

His Sharingan activated as she panted. Pressing his pelvis against hers, he continued his assault on her neck. She had scolded him for leaving visible marks a month ago; they were both lucky that she was going on a long term mission where she'd be out of her family's watchful eyes and could treat them before returning. It would've been utter chaos if her father knew of their meetings. Fugaku's reaction wouldn't be much different if he found Itachi and the Hyuuga heiress in their current predicament.

It began as mutual respect over their respective positions; both understanding the weight on each other's shoulders in regards to being the older sibling and clan heirs. Bonded over similar circumstances, they offered support they could not find within their own clan. Itachi was seen as a prodigy; there was nothing he couldn't do, except diplomatically solve conflict. But to admit it out loud was to shake the perfect image of him that so many held. Hinata's confidence was shaky due to the way she was treated as a child, stunting her growth as a shinobi even with a great sensei as Kurenai.

And so they decided to help one another develop into the person everyone sought them to be. Over the next two years, Hinata flourished under Itachi's tutelage who didn't coddle her but wasn't ruthless like her father. Itachi took notes on diplomacy and clan negotiations which he could see that Hinata was born to excel at. This was all done in secrecy; they both shuddered at the thought of the consequences of their arrangement. It was harmless but their clans wouldn't see it that way.

It started innocent enough but the more time they spent together and learned about the other person, the longer their touches lingered. Itachi tried to ignore the growing attraction he had for her. Learning to read her expressions and blushes, it was obvious that she felt the same way. He was in the middle of thinking of how to tell her that it'd be their final time meeting when she gingerly kissed his lips.

It was a short, clumsy and innocent kiss. Yet it was enough to make him lose all rational thought. He pulled her close and savored her taste as he deepened it. Lost in their passion, they almost didn't notice the shuffle in the tree leaves. Itachi pulled away and motioned for her to leave immediately. It turned out to be a crow but he couldn't shake the fear that someone had seen.

After ignoring her for a few days and pretending not to see her subtle signals to meet, Itachi realized he was acting rather cowardly. He met with her at their spot where he reiterated over and over that they could not expect anything positive from a potential relationship.

Hinata surprised him by agreeing. "I know we can't have anything together. But I still don't regret kissing you. I liked it and it made me feel like I had the free will to do what I wanted. The danger, the carelessness, it felt so freeing."

"So you don't expect me to call you my girlfriend or-?"

She laughed. "No. Do you think there'll be a day when a Hyuuga and Uchiha can date without bloodshed?" He looked conflicted. "I'm not naïve. Sorry for confusing you. It won't happen again."

Itachi pulled her closer. "But we could still meet right?" Nodding, she smiled in response.

Things were lighter between them but after a particularly exhausting spar, Hinata turned her head to look at him. Itachi stared back and they were right back where they vowed to never return. Tired of fighting the attraction and not wanting to sever ties, they added a new element to their meetings.

It was not meant to be love or any sort of romance; it was just a reward or tension releasing. And it worked perfectly for the last couple of months. Kissing made way for intimate touching and eventually sex. He had been reluctant about the level of intimacy they treaded but she assured him that it was something she wanted. "This is my body and I won't let my clan dictate who I give myself to. The elders have hinted at an arranged marriage but until then, I have control over my life."

Itachi made sure he was gentle and with his Sharingan, memorized every detail of that night. But he soon learned that she had a wild side too.

"If you keep moving your hips like that, I won't last," he struggled out. Gripping her hips with his hands, he sharply thrusted upward. She moaned and tightened around him. Collapsing on top of him, she felt him cum as well.

"Didn't I tell you to stop biting your lip during the negotiations?" Itachi jokingly chided after a few moments of silence. "Father scolded me afterwards for not paying attention. He's never done that before."

"Really?" She raised her head and grinned. "What were you thinking about instead?"

His hands traced down her spine before cupping her bottom. "Take a guess." He flipped them over and pushed her hair away from her face. She mimicked his gesture but gingerly touched near the outer corner of his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

His constant missions had strained his eyes. Few knew something was amiss. Assuring his family was easy, but he had a constant fear of the extent of the damage he was doing. Yet the only one he admitted this weakness to was her.

He told himself that it was because Hinata would be the most resourceful. The Hyuuga treated their eyes with as much care as Uchihas and used similar remedies. However, the Byakugan was crucial in finding the source of pain and treating the area with precision. A few of their meetings only consisted of her healing his overused eyes. It was soothing and he liked it when she hummed a lovely melody.

Itachi brought her hands away from his face and kissed her forehead. "Yes. Thank you for your help." Hinata nodded and they got dressed.

"You'll tell me if it gets worse, right? I can easily make more balm in between treatments."

He smiled at her, wanting to erase the worry marring her lovely features. His jealousy over her relationships with other men was a clear indicator of how hard it was to remain oblivious about the way he felt around her.

In one instance, his hand inched dangerously close to his kunai pouch as Kiba held her rather intimately. He came across the sight returning from a mission and going through a secluded training ground. The Inuzuka had his hands on her waist and donned a determined look on his face. A second later, Itachi's eyes widened as he saw them begin to waltz.

Amused, he realized Hinata had been teaching the gruff male how to dance. Kiba never showed any particular interest in her more than a sibling bond, but his eyes quickly narrowed after he kissed her cheek in appreciation. Of course it was probably part of an apology after he dropped her while trying to perform a dip. While they laughed, Itachi disappeared.

His sense of protection often clouded his judgement as was the case when she suffered great eye strain after sparring with her father. Like him, she insisted her condition wasn't serious but he hated feeling powerless to help her. It didn't help that she was ordered to keep her eyes bandaged until they healed. The sight disturbed him.

After hearing from Kakashi about a fabled plant in the Valley of Judgement, Itachi knew he had to try for her. His own bloodline was particularly useful as the thick mist made it near impossible to see except for those with dōjutsu.

After dispatching the some of the valley's strange inhabitants, he sprinted back to the village carefully holding a small bag. Arriving in the early morning, he felt exhausted and couldn't sense his brother's team coming behind him. While trying to cut the conversation short, the nosy blond grabbed his bag and looked inside unintentionally damaging its contents due to the bright sunlight.

"You idiot!" Itachi roared as Naruto quickly cowered. It was unusual to see him lose his calm disposition and he had never raised his voice. "Do you realize what you've done?! They're useless now!"

Kakashi held him back, instructing his students to leave. Sasuke scoffed at the order, while the other two bolted.

"I won't have you attacking my students over a simple mishap," the older man cautioned. He glanced at the crumpled bag on the ground. "I'm sure you can get more of whatever that is. I can help you-"

"Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted. "What's going on?"

Itachi glanced at the growing crowd and saw Hinata near her sensei, obviously distressed at their battle stance. All his fury melted at the sight of her walking around, without any bandages. Her attire showed that she was going to train with her team.

"Is this just a friendly spar?" Kurenai asked, glancing at the two men. "Or should I inform the Hokage that two of the most respected shinobi are in desperate need of a talking?"

"Well, Itachi?" Kakashi questioned, not lowering his guard. "What are we doing?"

"Nothing." He left and everyone murmured about what could have possibly set him off.

A few hours later, she appeared at their spot. Sitting beside him, she offered some of her water which he accepted. Not wanting to pester him about the incident with Kakashi, she let the noise of the forest fill the silence. Thankfully, Itachi opened up about what it was all about. He handed her his bag and draped his forearm across his eyes.

"Ever since Neji tried to acquire that plant, the rest of the Hyuuga figured it would be extremely useful to have in stock." She was unable to stop a smile from growing on her face as she held the small bag. Itachi had gone through a lot to get this for her. "It took them quite a few tries but we managed to grow a small garden. The conditions of the valley are difficult to replicate but we've managed to do what we can to minimize any direct sunlight."

"So I did it for nothing?" He surmised and chuckled. "I nearly skinned Naruto alive."

"We can still salvage some of its uses. I appreciate what you did. I can only hope that I can repay you one day."

He frowned. "Why? It's not like it helped you. You got better without my help."

She lay next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. It was quiet and they fell asleep. Upon waking first, Itachi stared at her and kissed her. It was then that he knew that his feelings for her ran deep.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked, bringing him back to the present. She soothed out the wrinkles from her clothes and fixed her hair. Playing coy, he shrugged before embracing her. Hinata giggled as he ticked her.

In a moment of distraction, they failed to notice the pair of red eyes off in the distance, wide eyed with the newfound information they came across.

.

.

Hinata didn't like the Cheshire grin on the normally uptight Uchiha. For as long as she could remember, he was overconfident and indifferent to most things. Clan meetings and joint missions notwithstanding, they rarely interacted, even if he was Itachi's younger brother. "Can I help you?"

Sasuke tilted his head but didn't move out of her way. "I get it now." Noticing her furrowed eyebrows, he crossed his arms arrogantly. "I used to think you were special, you know. Smart even. You were the only one to not fall to an Uchiha's whims like every other fangirl. It was like you were immune to our charm. I almost had respect for you."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at his condescending tone.

"Then I realized that you were just like everyone else. Want a bit or advice?" He leaned closer and she took a step back. "Don't get your hopes up. Itachi is next in line to lead the Uchiha and he'd never take a Hyuuga for a bride, no matter what he promised while screwing you."

Instead of feeling insulted or disgraced, Hinata was furious. How dare Sasuke look down on her?

 _Did Itachi tell him? How could he be so callous and reckless about their arrangement?_ Many thoughts raced in her head but one thing was certain. She was through with being used for their amusement.

"Sasuke?"

He turned back expecting her to grovel at his feet, beg him to talk to his brother for her. "What?" Seconds after noticing her Byakugan activated, he felt some of his tenketsu being blocked.

"Tell Itachi if I ever see him again, he can expect the same treatment." Hinata gracefully walked away, feeling Sasuke's heated gaze on her back.

Itachi was reading over a scroll when he noticed his brother's odd posture as he walked into the house. "I take it Naruto bested you today?" he teased. "I told you, you're too overconfident sometimes."

"More like your secret girlfriend got feisty," Sasuke scowled. "Once I get feeling back in my hands, I'll put that Hyuuga in her place. But I won't use your methods, dear brother."

"What are you talking about?" Although he donned his stoic expression, Itachi was a nervous wreck. "Did you instigate something with the Hyuuga?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know what you've been up to, I saw you and her." Sasuke replied. "You could do better than a Hyuuga, though. Can't blame you thought, she did grow up rather nicely."

Itachi covered his mouth and dragged him to his room. "What is it that you _think_ you saw?"

Removing his hand, Sasuke carefully sat on his bed. His whole body felt like jelly thanks to her. "I didn't try to see everything because I'm not a pervert but I know enough to know that you were screwing her."

The older Uchiha dragged a hand down his face. It was futile to deny it. "Does anyone else know?"

Scoffing, Sasuke fell back on the bed. "No, do you think I'm an idiot? Dad would probably disown you and the Hyuuga might try to kill you for dishonoring their heir."

"Good." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Besides it's not like it's going to continue, she looked pretty pissed when I told her." Sasuke gazed at his shoulder. "She threatened to do the same to you. So you might want to start looking for someone else to play with. Was she good?" Itachi flicked his forehead rather painfully. "Fuck, why'd you do that? I'm just looking out for you."

Itachi left in search for Hinata. The rational part of his brain told him that he was extremely lucky that it had been his brother who caught them and it was a clear sign that they should stop. Yet he didn't want to. Hinata had become a part of his life he didn't want to part with and she certainly didn't deserve to feel humiliated like that. The thought of her hating him or refusing to see him again caused Itachi great distress.

Finding her with her cousin, he told Neji his sensei was looking for him. Narrowing his eyes, Neji informed him that he had just come from a mission with his team. Itachi tried to send Hinata a subtle sign which she pointedly ignored and tried to urge her cousin to head home with her. Frustrated, he walked closer.

"Don't get any closer, Uchiha." Neji threatened.

Alarmed at how violent things could get, Hinata tugged on his sleeve. "It's alright, Neji. He just wanted to know about the upcoming agenda for-"

"Hinata, go home." He grabbed her wrist and harshly pushed her in the direction of their home. Itachi clenched his fist which did not go unnoticed by the all-seeing Byakugan users. "I need to talk to Uchiha privately."

Not bothering to look back at Itachi, she left the two prodigies alone. Itachi activated his Sharingan and Neji got into his clan's fighting position in response. "I'm not an idiot. I see how you look at her. If you don't want to cause trouble for her, you'll leave her alone. Hopefully you're smart enough to realize this on your own but I won't hesitate to teach you."

They remained at a standstill, waiting for the other to make a move. It wasn't long before Ko arrived and whispered into Neji's ear. Itachi heard Hinata's name in the hurried whisper and he wondered how she'd react to the news that he fought with her beloved cousin. Tensing his jaw, Neji relaxed his stance and left.

Admitting temporary defeat, Itachi walked to the Uchiha compound.

.

.

It had been only a few days but Itachi had a bad feeling. He figured he could clear things up with her the next time they met and waited for her at their spot but she failed to show up. And the next day, and the next; Hinata was not going to make it easy for him.

It was becoming frustrating and he tried to preoccupy himself with missions. Itachi figured he'd see her soon enough. The opportunity came just as he debated storming the Hyuuga compound; his father had asked him and Sasuke if they'd like to tag along to a visit to the Hyuuga. Sasuke gave Itachi a pointed look and refused.

Accepting readily, he ignored Sasuke sigh in annoyance. Of course he wasn't dense and ask her for forgiveness in front of his father or hers; he just wanted to see her again.

"Maybe you can keep things calm, son," Fugaku joked as they waited for the patriarch to enter the room. "Your mother can usually keep the peace but she has other things to do today. I'd postpone meeting with his royal smugness but I want to see if we can come to a compromise before the next meeting. He has the Aburame as an ally and that will definitely swing things his way."

Itachi muttered agreeably but his mind was far from his father's concerns. The door slid open and his eyes lit up expecting to see Hinata follow behind her father. When it was obvious she was not coming, Itachi quickly lost interest in their conversation and asked to use the restroom after the not so ambiguous shots the older men exchanged.

It was hard to sneak around the place for an average man but Itachi didn't make the ANBU at a young age for nothing. He quickly moved around, trying to find her. She had never shown him her room so it would be impossible to search the main house without arousing suspicion. He smelled the unmistakable aroma of cinnamons and figured he'd find her nearby.

Crouching near the entrance of the kitchen, he saw her little sister inspecting the still warm sweets.

"It sucks that she can't keep anything down. Poor Hinata, I really wanted to show off my baking skills," Hanabi informed their cook. "Oh well, if these turned out okay I'll make a batch when she gets better. Can you brew something that'll be gentle on her stomach? If she wasn't a virgin, I'd thing she was pregnant," she crackled. "Neji!? Can you come here a moment? I need you to try something!"

Itachi froze. _Could it be?_ His heart pounded and all reason left his mind. He headed straight for the meeting room where it was apparent that the negotiations were not going anywhere.

"Hiashi-sama, I want to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage."

His father choked on his tea and Hiashi activated his Byakugan. "Care to repeat that?"

"I want to marry-" he repeated. Waving his hand to stop him from talking, Hiashi called Ko.

"Ko, bring Hinata here _now_." The tone was threatening but Itachi wouldn't let anyone or anything keep him away from her; especially now that she was carrying his child. The thought made him nervous but he didn't feel upset. It felt more like excitement at the possible future.

"Yes, father?" Hinata asked. Itachi could see that she was paler than the last time he saw her. Her eyes darted between Itachi and her father. He had not sat down since proclaiming his intent while Hiashi slowly rose from his seat.

"Can you make sense of the absurdity spewing out of this Uchiha's mouth?"

She glanced at Itachi curiously.

"I want to marry you," he softly said. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and there was a small hint of happiness. Itachi caught it but unfortunately so did her father.

"And I forbid it."

Hinata's eyes lowered to the ground, feeling foolish at how quickly she had forgotten the history between the two clans.

"You can't keep her from me. I want to make sure she's taken care of," Itachi argued. "I don't want to see her or my child treated like second class citizens-"

"Child?!" Everyone replied at once. Both patriarchs stared at her.

"I-I-I'm not pregnant!" Hinata cried out.

Hiashi analyzed her and let out a sigh of relief when he could not detect another source of charka inside her. "Leave, now Uchiha."

"But-" Fugaku pulled his son along. He didn't know what came over his usually poised son.

Hiashi's face was turning an awful shade of red. "She's not pregnant, are you Hinata?!" Hinata timidly shook her head. Dread filled her body as she noticed her father shake in fury.

"Your sickness?" Itachi asked, brushing his father aside.

"Stomach flu," Hinata muttered.

His eyes widened and finally realizing the mess he had created, tried to think of ways out of it. Yet by the color of Hiashi's face, it seemed futile. "I said get out!"

"Can't blame her. It seems like Hyuuga men don't quite measure up." Fugaku sneered as he walked to the door. "But I thought you raised her to be a lady. Yet she opened her legs like a common whore-"

Hiashi responded with a swift hit to his chest, causing him to stumble but he was able to recover. "Another word and it's your heart next. I never miss." Hinata reached out to calm her father down but his instinct and anger caused struck her across her face.

Fugaku struggled to hold his son as he tried to get to Hinata. Itachi saw blood trickle down her nose, Sharingan activated he pushed his father aside and moved to strike down her father. However, she turned her head to face him.

All he could see was the betrayal in her eyes. It fueled his fury as he set his sights back on her father. By now half a dozen Hyuuga guards had entered the room yet they failed to deter him from his goal.

As Itachi was about to finish a series of hand signs and conjure his fire jutsu, Hinata called his name out. "Leave!" He froze at the icy tone in her voice; full of pain but mostly hatred. "Leave my home at once!" Everyone stood in wonder as the quick, would be assassin suddenly halted at her command.

Hiashi took this opportunity to strike Itachi, sending him through a wall. Fugaku sent a distasteful grimace Hiashi's way, knowing they were well out numbered. Yet it made his eventual revenge that much sweeter.

His son quickly got up and stumbled forward. "Hinata…I'm-"

"Get out," she said in a tired voice. "Just leave."

Fugaku helped his son steady himself and walked out. Itachi tried not to feel the weight of the glares, one in particular he never thought he'd never experience.

"Father," Hinata started as she walked cautiously towards him. Surprised by his gentle attempts to clean her face, she suddenly found herself limp and completely helpless. Before she fell to the ground, Hiashi held her. Surprised, Hinata stared up to a look of disappointment on his face.

"You are forbidden from seeing or talking to any Uchiha," he said. "As of today, you will remain in our compound or accompanied with a Hyuuga of my approval until I decide what to do with this problem." Hinata began to weep. "All the progress you made, thrown away," he whispered.

He left the room and moments later, handed her to Neji. Fearing seeing the disappointment in his eyes as well, she kept hers closed. When he put laid her on her bed, he stayed a bit longer as if he wanted to say something. Yet he left without uttering a single word, causing her self- hatred to swell.

.

.

At the next meeting, Fugaku's cheery attitude baffled many. Hiashi had yet to make an appearance which many assumed was the reason for the Uchiha's pleasant demeanor. Their jaws nearly dropped when Fugaku greeted the Hyuuga patriarch rather enthusiastically. "Hiashi, glad you could make it. We wouldn't want to reschedule this very important meeting." Hiashi's face remained unexpressive but Fugaku's smirk deepened. "I think we can finally put this whole police force restructure issue to rest."

"I agree," he replied. "Pardon my tardiness." The Hokage nodded and called for the meeting to begin.

"Well then, shall we put it to a vote? All in favor of keeping things as they are?" A few hands shot up. Fugaku looked expectantly at Hiashi but he made no movement.

A minute later, Choza coughed. "Perhaps we can now tally all those opposed?" Fugaku scowled at him before glaring at Hiashi.

"How is Hinata? My son has been-"

"All opposed?" Hiashi addressed the others. Many more hands rose, including a smug looking Hyuuga. "The results are quite clear. Shall we begin working on the reform outline? I nominate Shikaku Nara to evaluate the criteria we want in our new force. Once it's approved by the Hokage, we should send out a formal announcement."

"Seconded," Inochi agreed. "And I nominate Shibi Aburame to analyze the logistics behind the Special Forces such as interrogation and tracking."

"Wait a damn minute!" Fugaku erupted. "You can't do this! I have dedicated my life to protecting this village. All my clansmen and women have. And you all have the audacity to cast their loyalty and dedication to the side without a second thought!"

"We all appreciate the dedication you have for the village and thank you for your service but if we are to remain a fair and just society, there can't be any question about bias," the Hokage tried to reason. "Not all Uchiha will be removed from their positions. Those who we all deem fit to wear the uniform of protectors of Konoha will be allowed to stay on. We need the best of the village, not just the best Uchiha."

"Besides, we have all played a role with the protection of our village. It's time that we stand united as brothers and sisters in arms at all times, not just when we're battling foreign threats. All villagers should have the chance to serve Konoha," Shikaku added.

Fugaku stormed out, causing a subtle grin on Hiashi's face. Furiously, he waited for the meeting to end. Half an hour later the doors opened and he fumed as Hiashi played the role of politician. Waiting until he was done talking to Inochi, Fugaku stepped in front of his nemesis.

"I will not have my clan members thrown out of a job they've earned. You have one day to convince everyone to change their vote," he threatened.

"Or what?" Hyuuga eyes narrowed.

"Are you stupid? I'll ruin your clan's reputation. Inochi's daughter is quite the blabbermouth and poor Hinata will be the talk of the village. The Hyuuga heir will be seen as nothing more than a whore for my son." His words dripped with venom.

"Careful with your words, Uchiha." Hiashi's eyes flashed with killing intent. They remained icy as he continued to talk. "How are Itachi's eyes?" Fugaku's scowl fell as cold realization washed over him.

"Your dedication to the Uchiha clan's wellbeing and future really warms my heart. I can't help but wonder how they would react to being led by a blind man? We both know better than anyone that our eyes are everything, without them we are nothing."

Gripping Hiashi's robes, he tried to look menacing. "I will make sure your daughter is the laughing stock of the ninja world."

"I don't care." Fugaku's grip slacked in surprise. "It's just heresy and you can't prove it. Besides I can simply marry her off and seal her. My clan wouldn't blink because my word is absolute. But yours? You might have a revolution."

.

.

"How could you be so stupid?" Fugaku shouted as Mikoto tried to console him. "You've put our clan at his mercy!"

"Fugaku calm down," she pleaded.

He shook her off. "Hiashi has enough leverage to go ahead with his proposal and I'm powerless to protect my family because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut!" Fugaku paced around the room. "I don't have anything to use against him since he's ready to cast his daughter aside. Bastard will probably marry her off soon to keep everything silent. Fuck! I should've used it against him when I had the chance."

Itachi had remained passive the entire time until he heard about Hinata's potential fate. It sent his head reeling and suddenly felt horror-struck. Ignoring his father's command to stay, he bolted and headed straight for the Hyuuga compound. He searched for her chakra signature from a respectable distance but couldn't sense Hinata. Finally while scouting the village, he found her.

Hinata was walking alongside her two guardians, Ko and Neji. With her head bowed and posture slouched, Itachi knew something was amiss. Dropping from the branch he was perched on, he made his presence known.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you," he said. "I want to undo all the damage I've caused. You don't have to marry anyone just-"

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?" Ko asked looking around him for any eavesdroppers as he stepped in front of the heiress. "Whatever rumors you've heard about Hinata-sama are unfounded." He guided Hinata to walk past the outsider and Neji followed.

"Make no mistake, Uchiha. Once Hinata marries, it'll be to a Hyuuga," Neji sneered as he walked past him. "She deserves someone worthy of her love."

"And you're hoping it'll be you?" Itachi retorted before glancing at Ko. "Or perhaps it's the other faithful servant? Do you think that Hiashi thinks you're worthy and reward your loyalty with Hinata?"

Both Hyuuga men activated their dōjutsu but she moved forward. "If I am to marry either of them, I shall consider myself to be lucky that I did not end up chained to a horrid man."

Itachi's eyes softened as he stared at her. He didn't mean for his anger to get the best of him. "Hinata-"

"You stood by as your father degraded me in front of mine." Neji clenched his fist, wanting her to order him to attack the Uchiha. "I know you want to say that you should've done something and I foolishly thought for a second you would. But you didn't. You didn't utter a word against your father's insults yet you were ready to attack mine. So consider this our last interaction ever. Don't touch me, talk to me or even think about me. Worry about your own clan and I'll do the same." Hinata began to walk away. "It's all the ever matters," she added in a whisper.

Feeling hollow, Itachi remained there staring at their retreating figures. He didn't know how long he stood there nor how he got home. The following days and weeks blurred together; his ANBU missions being the only source of relief he felt.

The situation with Hinata affected him greatly; it made him merciless. If a target's demise was ordered, he accomplished it. The level of violence didn't matter as long as he retrieved a scroll; drawing sword on every single occasion without reservations. When it came to bringing in someone alive, Itachi qualified barely breathing as still alive. It was then when the Hokage ordered him on temporary leave. He cursed his lack of control since he now had to deal with the rumblings going on in the Uchiha clan.

"This is bullshit! I've served as lieutenant for fifteen years. My father served on the force and his father before him. Now all of a sudden, I've being forced out?!"

Itachi rubbed his temple as his second cousin ranted. His pain had been bothering him for a while and he hadn't had the chance to see a healer. Of course his favorite caretaker had cut him out of her life. He grimaced sadly as he thought about her.

"Look we can't just defy the council's decision," Mikoto cautioned. "It's been unanimous and they have all the support they need."

"So we're shit out of luck then? The Uchiha clan has been ousted?!"

Fugaku rose, quieting the outburst of outrage. "I will never step down from my post and I don't expect any one you to either. I promise to fight this stupid proposal and make sure the Uchiha will never bow down to anyone." He turned to glare at his oldest son but Itachi was already leaving the room. Shisui quickly followed, rolling his eyes at the cheers of his clansmen.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. Itachi shrugged his shoulders but leaned on a tree for support. "I'm calling your mom over and-"

"Don't! I just need to rest," Itachi responded. "She is already preoccupied with this whole mess."

His cousin looked at him skeptically but nodded. He helped him to his house and once the door closed, Itachi collapsed on the couch. Sasuke looked on, concern growing as he heard him groan in pain.

.

.

Hinata could feel eyes staring at her as she enjoyed a rare day alone. Neji had hesitantly complied with her request to wander their land alone. Subtly darting her eyes to the side, she saw no movement or anything out of the ordinary. Feeling as powerful as a newborn kitten she grabbed her kunai from her sleeve and tried to listen to her current stalker. Too slow to react to the jab to her neck, Hinata fell to the side into the arms of her attacker.

When she awoke from the darkness, she was surrounded by Uchihas. Standing up to defend herself, she noticed that they were not focused on her. To her horror, Itachi was being attacked by his clansmen. Merciless with their strikes, Itachi tried to defend himself only to fail as they quickly overpowered him.

"Stop! Stop this please!" Hinata rushed forward, trying to see any signs of life. Seeing his breathing even out, she blinked back tears. One attacker pulled her up by her hair and held a kunai to her throat.

"Leave Hyuuga. This has nothing to do with you."

"If you touch him again, I'll kill you," Hinata replied with determination. She was at a great disadvantage, even more so with her current predicament. However, they didn't know what her limits were. If she managed to keep them weary of her capabilities, Itachi might have a chance. "I'll-"

"You'll tell your daddy?" Another Uchiha gaffed. "If you don't leave now, I'll pull your eyes out. Are you willing to die for this traitor, Hyuuga?"

It was apparent that they wouldn't heed her warning and Hinata tried fruitlessly to activate her dōjutsu. When it failed, she knew simple taijutsu was her last resort as futile as it looked. "I am willing to die for Itachi because I love him."

Suddenly a fog washed over; the genjutsu that was cast dispelled. Rapidly blinking her eyes and feeling a growing headache coming, Hinata nervously realized she was in a cabin. Seeing Sasuke Uchiha glaring at her did nothing to calm her nerves. "What do you want? If you kill me-"

"Tch." He raised an eyebrow, amused by her accusation. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. I need you to help my brother."

Although her hands were bound, she felt like pulling her hair in frustration. "This is why you kidnapped me?! To force me to help that spineless-?"

"Drop the act, Hyuuga princess. I know how you feel and if you knew Itachi like I do, you'd know that-"

"I'd be very angry with my little brother for doing a foolish thing like this." They both looked up at Itachi and Shisui. "What were you thinking, Sasuke?! Don't you know the danger you put her and yourself in if you were discovered?"

Twirling his kunai lazily, Sasuke tiled his head. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? You've been ill and I know she probably helped you in the past. I brought her to you to heal your eyes. Now you won't pass out after every training session. You're welcome."

Hinata looked at Itachi as he argued with his brother, worried about his condition. It had never gotten to the point of complete exhaustion and fatigue. Lost in her thoughts, she was taken back when the other male leaned down and smiled.

"How about we undo the binds, okay?" Shisui began to untie her. "Sorry about Sasuke, this was not what we agreed on."

"Careful! She might strike your chest and kill you." Sasuke warned. They had all seen Hyuuga in combat and knew the dangers their hands possessed.

Shisui stopped and looked at her. "You're not going to kill me, right?" Hinata shook her head. It wasn't like she could at the moment. "You're a cutie. I can see why Itachi took a liking to you." The mood grew tense and he excused himself to stand guard.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, expecting him to take the hint. "Why don't you accompany him?" Sasuke yawned and shook his head. Itachi scowled but Hinata began to list items for Sasuke to acquire for her.

"I'll need the freshest ingredients for a potent mix."

Sasuke quickly memorized the list and smirked. "So that's the secret to your clan's healing balm? Interesting."

"I've also included things I don't need at all. Some of those ingredients are completely harmless unless mixed with the others. Side effects include permanent blindness and death." Sasuke paled as she rubbed her wrists. "Have fun guessing which ones if you try to make this on your own."

Itachi chuckled as he left in a hurry. He had wanted nothing more than to finally be alone with Hinata and explain himself. But he couldn't come up with the words that would make this alright. They sat in silence until he moved closer to her.

"Don't please."

Undeterred Itachi held her chin and forced her to look at him. "Hinata, I never meant for you to get hurt." She looked down as he rested his forehead against hers. "I care for you more than you think and I'll leave everything in an instant if you want."

"Everything?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded and began to close the distance between their lips. A series of knocks caused them to part and Sasuke announced he had everything. Hinata's sense of hurt returned; it was evident that she had stupidly fallen for his empty words. But she'd be a hypocrite if she denied having second thoughts about leaving her family as well. Both cared for their clans greatly.

Itachi opened the door and grabbed the medium sized bag before closing it on his face. "Hey!"

He handed it to her and she quickly got to work. Hinata moved away as he leaned in to watch. "Was that revenge?" He asked. "Telling your father about my condition? It's caused my father grief, if you care to know."

"I don't care anymore." Yet her hands carefully measured the plant extract. "After you ruined my life, I don't care about anything." Hinata's own physical pain had started to numb due to the concoction her nurse made; experiencing that distressing genjutsu a few minutes ago didn't help. Since Fugaku made quite a scene as he was escorted out of their compound, gossip had spread like wildfire within her clan.

The elders were outraged and to appease them, her father had come to a compromise until they came up with a permanent punishment. Right now, her lack of chakra flow was painful enough. "The worst they can do is to marry me off to someone outside our village or simply banish me. It'll likely entail sealing my Byakugan, essentially a death sentence. After all, no one has been sealed past early childhood age."

Itachi's heart pounded painfully in his chest. "No. I won't let it come to that."

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed from the outside. "We'll come up with a solution." Shisui shushed him.

"Like marry me?" Hinata half joked. "I was surprised when you offered."

He grasped her hands. "I meant every word. I was ready to take care of you."

"Only because you thought I was pregnant." She pulled away and he could see why she was upset. Hinata probably thought that he was only doing it out of obligation. "But I'm not pregnant so you don't have to worry about me. I have enough protection with Neji and Ko around."

Itachi frowned at the mention of those two. "I take it your father put you in some sort of house arrest?"

"Something like it." The balm began to get its color and she poured it into a jar. "Here you go. Use it twice a day for a week and you should be feeling better. But you really should get it checked out by someone with more experience."

His hands lingered over hers as she handed it to him.

Sasuke barged in. "Why can't you use your Byakugan and start the treatment now?" Itachi had been wondering the same; he yearned to feel her tender touches again.

"I can't." Sasuke looked dismayed and she could see how much he cared for his older brother. "If I could I would, I swear."

"But?" Shisui questioned

Hinata hugged her body. "My father has locked most of my tenketsu. I haven't been on any missions or been outside the village in a month. He has forbidden anyone from unlocking them under threat of seal activation."

"So that's why it was such a breeze to sneak up and take you," Sasuke mused. The others shot him a look of disbelief. "What?"

"I'll get him to change his mind," Itachi announced. His Sharingan activated and she shook her head.

"The elders said I just need to prove unwavering loyalty to the Hyuuga." Even she looked unsure about what that meant. "Hopefully I'll get my pathways restored without any drastic conditions attached and can help you if your condition gets worse."

She made her way to the door, trembling with each step. It now felt like the calm before the storm. Hiashi had informed her that a decision would be made tomorrow. Suddenly steady, Hinata realized Itachi had rushed to her side.

"I'll fix it, I swear."

"Worry about your own family. I'll be okay." Hinata pushed him off. Her hear began to beat louder as it dawned on her that her days might be numbered. Ignoring the desperation in his voice as he shouted her name, Hinata broke into a run. She didn't have any idea of where she was but all she wanted to do was get away from Itachi and his empty words, her family and their chains, and perhaps her potential death.

"Hinata!"

She turned her head for a split second before bumping into a hard chest.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Fugaku said full of distain. He looked down at her trembling figure. "Looking for another naïve Uchiha to bed?" Her eyes looked away in shame much to his glee.

"Uchiha!" They looked to see Ko and half a dozen Hyuugas with him. "We should have known you were behind Hinata-sama's disappearance."

Itachi and the others arrived. As they stood next to his father, Itachi leaned down to help Hinata up.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands, Uchiha!" Neji growled and rushed forward. He pushed him to the side and although wanting to retaliate, Itachi saw Hinata shake her head.

Fugaku frowned at Itachi's lack of action and activated his bloodline. "You dare attack an Uchiha on our grounds?"

"Seems fitting since you dared to kidnap my daughter." Hiashi walked forward. Sasuke looked ashamed of his bold actions and Shisui gripped his shoulder reassuringly. "If I had any faith in our police force, I'd expect you to face justice. But perhaps I need to take action myself."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto cried out as she and others began to converge. "What's going on?"

The line in the sand was drawn and everyone stared at the other side, daring them to make a move. A gust of leaves appeared between the two clans, Hiruzen and a dozen ANBU stood as a blockage.

"That is quite enough!" the Hokage shouted. "I will not allow for there to be a civil war in the village I swore to protect." He turned to the Hyuuga. "You will leave their land at once."

"They took my daughter! I lost my brother the last time this happened and I won't stand for another loss of life in my clan!"

The Hokage's lips thinned as he remembered the unfortunate incident. "You're right but I have a feeling this is not like that horrible night. Hinata, did you feel your life was at risk at any point?"

She shook her head. "I came to offer my services to-" Fugaku snorted and she blushed at how her words were taken. "I m-m-mean I-"

"This was my fault," Sasuke piped up. "I wanted to spar with her. She agreed."

Everyone chose not to address the fact that Hinata was not wearing training clothes. She knew her father didn't buy it; he couldn't since he knew the truth about her chakra flow. Turning to her, he asked if that was the truth.

Not trusting her voice to not fail her, she nodded.

"It seems like it's all a misunderstanding. Perhaps you adults can learn from their example and work together," Hiruzen chided. "But if there is even a whisper of retaliation against one another, I will be forced to act. At minimum, Fugaku you will be stripped of your police duties and both of you will be kicked off every council you are a part of."

Hiruzen sighed in irritation as they still glared at one another. "You will face treason charges if either of you contribute to the unnecessary loss of life due to your childish rivalry." He left but ordered his ANBU to make sure they abided by his orders.

"Stay away from my sons," Fugaku warned in a whisper to Hinata as she hurried to her father's side.

Mikoto observed Itachi's gaze as Hiashi ushered his daughter away.

.

.

Hanabi stared at her sister's motionless body.

Hinata was wearing a plain yukata and her hair had been cleaned and groomed before the procedure. Hanabi felt the rough fabric, rubbing it between her fingertips. "I will always hear your screams in my nightmares," she choked out. Squeezing her eyes shut and sobbing, Hanabi didn't dare to touch her sister. "But you had to go through this. Father told me so. It was for the best since your pain is now over."

Neji walked in and guided her out the room. He couldn't look at Hinata right now. Thankfully, Hanabi had her friends to distract her from what had just occurred to Hinata. He gave her some money to spend the day out.

The young girl continued to mope and Moegi took her to a secluded bench where they could talk. Although usually lively, Hanabi was now looking off to the distance at the dark clouds approaching.

Itachi hadn't seen or heard anything about Hinata. When he noticed her sister with her friend, he thought about asking her how she was doing. Perhaps she was unaware of what had transpired between the two as she hadn't shown him the same distasteful glare Neji or Ko gave him. Just yesterday she acknowledged his presence with a simple nod when her sensei and team greeted him.

As he approached, he became stricken with grief. Itachi froze as he listened to the young Hyuuga confide to Moegi that Hinata had partaken in a painful ceremony. "I mean, you can't tell anyone but it was horrible. And she's just lying there in that room. All pale and-" The pigtailed girl hugged her sobbing friend. "I couldn't do anything to make her pain go away! Father said that it was for the best and she had to go through this."

Storming to the Hyuuga compound, Itachi had no plan in motion. All he wanted was to find her, see that it wasn't real. Sensing a room emitting hints of her chakra, he bypassed every obstacle. Guards groaned in pain as the Uchiha flashed by them. Looking down at her still body, Itachi bent down and hugged her.

Seconds later, he heard the sound of footsteps hurrying his way. "Uchiha!? What the hell are you doing here?" Hiashi demanded to know. He took a step back when Itachi rose and stared back. His eyes were red and bleeding, Mangekyou fully activated. "Let go of my daughter!"

Gently caressing her face, Itachi quickly scooped her up and raced out. Quickly following in pursuit, Hiashi and Hyuuga guards were slowed down by a flurry of fire. When the smoke cleared, they couldn't find a trace of which direction he went. "Find him. Kill him and return with Hinata."

Carrying her in his arms, Itachi headed to their special meeting place. Not wanting to be out in the open, he walked inside the nearby cave where he often left his spare mission gear. He gingerly laid her down and caressed her face.

"I love you and I'm sorry I brought you nothing but pain with this love." His cries echoed in the cave. He didn't realize his brother and cousin had found him until his sobs quieted. Sasuke was stunned to see him so vulnerable. Shisui looked down sadly at the female with bandaged eyes.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice. "What happened? The Hyuuga are accusing you of taking Hinata and dad's rallying some Uchiha to fight them. It's really crazy out there and you need to come now. What's wrong with her?" Hinata hadn't moved and it unnerved him.

Sniffing, Itachi kissed her and stood up. He opened his bag and pulled out his ANBU gear.

"What are you going to do?" Their cousin asked. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Casting his mask to the side, he finally addressed them. "Sasuke, stay here and take care of her body. Don't let anything happen to it. I'll be back." The wording filled them both with dread, but Sasuke was more concerned with the ambiguity in his tone when Itachi said the last part.

He vanished as their mouths opened in protest. Shisui quickly followed, but not before ordering Sasuke to stay.

Sasuke paced back and forth; torn between chasing after his brother and his request to care for Hinata. The only thing that brought any relief was Shisui's abilities and skills which rivaled his brother's. Looking down at the one who had caused them so much trouble, he felt a sense of resentment. His beloved brother didn't deserve to suffer but then again neither did she. It was unthinkable to assume that Itachi had hurt her in any way; his grief was evident and Sasuke hoped she didn't suffer. Thinking about her clan, Sasuke shook his head. Both of them were victims of their family's unrelenting hatred for one another; tragically falling in love when everything else screamed in opposition.

"You didn't have to die," he muttered. "I would give anything if you were still alive. You'd make him so happy and that's all he'd want. To see you open your eyes and tell him-"

Hinata began to stir and he quickly scooted back in fear. Slowly bringing her hands to her face, she removed her bandages and squinted as she tried to look around. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. "Father? Hanabi?" Her throat was still sore from all the screams of pain and she coughed. Finding a petrified Sasuke staring back she groaned. "Not you again."

"Y-y-you're alive?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hinata nodded slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"But you were dead. We all saw you. Itachi… he… Oh god we need to go!" He picked her up bridal style and hurried towards the inevitable battle.

.

.

Fugaku addressed his clansmen. "A few of us have managed to hold back the Hyuuga from getting any further into our land but we must ready ourselves for a larger fight."

"What about the Hokage?" Someone asked.

"This isn't a matter for Konoha, this is about our clan. We will not let ourselves be pushed back without resistance. First they take our police force, now they intrude on our land. They continue to falsely accuse us many times and now want my son's head? Well I say it's time we show how much they underestimate the power of the Sharingan!"

He turned to the approaching Hyuuga and got into a battle stance with his dōjutsu activated. The others mimicked him. Hiashi quickly changed course from rushing towards Fugaku towards Itachi who swiftly landed on the ground between the two clans.

"Where is my daughter?!" Hiashi demanded to know. "If you did anything to her, I swear-"

"What more could I do to her than you already have?" He responded icily. "Executing your own child. You didn't deserve her. No one did." A few Uchihas looked taken back by Itachi's revelation. The customs and traditions of the Hyuuga were still secretive but no one imagined that they could snuff out the life of a main branch member.

Hiashi's face flushed with unbridled fury. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" He hated to admit that he had left her in precarious positions in the past. When she was assigned to Kurenai, he told her sensei that he didn't care about the possibility that she would die, that his clan had no use for a weak successor. He wished he could take those words back and had played a larger role in her development as a shinobi and person instead of casting her aside as if she was some sort of burden.

After she was kidnapped by the younger Uchiha, Hiashi defied the elders ruling and restored her charka. He decided that her punishment would just be delaying her eventual ascension by a few more years. By then she would prove her doubters wrong and there would be no objections to her as clan leader.

But the guilt didn't disappear when they reluctantly agreed; a Hyuuga medic had gravely informed him of the complications that arose. "Her body has weakened greatly without the proper flow of chakra. It will be a delicate procedure and as painful as it will be, we cannot stop once we begin. She may die."

Her chakra flow had been disrupted for so long that it had caused damage that while reversible, was extremely delicate to fix. Hiashi clenched his fist as he remembered how close he had been to losing her. His stubbornness and pride had nearly cost him his daughter as her condition deteriorated but thankfully they had unlocked her pathways in time. The medic recommended that she be put in a deep sleep afterwards to let her body recover, mentioning that it would be a few days before she returned to normal.

Another week of deliberations with the elders would've postponed her treatment and the outcome surely would've been different. But when he looked at her afterwards, his heart ached. Her breathing was slowed down and she took on a near death appearance. Hiashi thought back to his wife and Hizashi, vowing to never lose another loved one again. Yet the Uchiha seemed determined to do just that, while accusing him of something horrendous.

Itachi pulled out his sword and his Mangekyou swirled. Fugaku noticed Hiashi falter and smirked. "It was stupid of you to challenge us on our land, Hiashi. See here? This is what good parenting and proper clan teachings-"

"Shut up." Itachi said, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I'm tired of pretending to be the perfect son. I don't want to lead this clan. I renounce my title." Gasps and cries of surprise came from the Uchiha side. "My only goal should have been to make Hinata happy but now she's gone and I have nothing to live for. Except to avenge her death."

"Death?! What do you mean?" Hiashi shouted. "Answer me!"

He glared, fully intent on getting rid of as many Uchihas as possible. The main target however was not anticipating surviving this ordeal. He turned to his father. "This is not your fight. This is mine so stay out of my way."

Fugaku scowled. "Are you insane? I won't let them kill my son over some harlot!" He bellowed. "We will defend you even if you have lost your sanity because of that whore. We will take care of this scum and I'll forgive your indiscretions if you take Hiashi down yourself."

"I'll take care of her murderers by myself." Everyone was stunned when Itachi brought his blade to his father's throat. "And don't you dare utter another word against Hinata."

His father's Sharingan activated in response to Itachi's. "Or what?"

"I will defend her honor against anyone. Hyuuga, Uchiha, it doesn't matter. I will seek her forgiveness with my life." He narrowed his eyes at his father. "Maybe I'll be lucky and see her again."

Fugaku stepped back while rubbing his throat. Suddenly Itachi found himself the focus of everyone, many with the intent to take him down. Fighting the ones who charged forward, he soon became overwhelmed.

It was chaos, his own clansmen were holding back in an attempt to bring him in alive while at the same time fighting the Hyuuga who sought to kill him. Shisui was doing his best to protect Itachi yet when he charged towards an awaiting Hiashi, he realized Itachi was on a suicidal mission. He had willingly stepped into the range of Hiashi's field of divination.

His movements were sloppy and while he managed to slice Hiashi in the shoulder, Itachi was sent back after a burst of the infamous Hyuuga taijutsu. The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms was known for its deadliness; hit with a series of violent blows which exponentially increased in pace and strength, Itachi screamed in agony after the sixth consecutive attack.

"Tell me where you're keeping Hinata," Hiashi threatened as he towered over him. "I can prologue your death, if you wish."

"I'll never let you have her," he struggled out. "She is finally free."

Just as Hiashi was about to strike his heart, Fugaku unleashed his clan's signature fireball release to push him back.

"Apologize for threatening me and I'll save your skin," he growled out while anticipating Hiashi's counterattack. "You have a lot to make up to the Uchiha."

"I'll never apologize for loving Hinata," Itachi responded with a smile. Harshly coughing out blood, he tried to get to his feet but stumbled. "Take care of Sasuke, will you Shisui?"

His cousin didn't reply, too preoccupied with his combat against Neji. Fugaku had left his son's side to distract Hiashi. However the sight of the two newcomers distracted many.

Sasuke hurried to the center of the large battle, where they saw Itachi weakly kneeling with his head down. Hinata jumped out of his arms and raced forward. Still weak from her own ordeal, she fell to her knees before reaching him. Quickly crawling on her hand and knees, she embraced him. Her eyes scanned his various injuries inflicted by both sides.

He looked up in a daze and smiled. "Hinata, did I do you proud?" Happy to have met his lover in the afterlife, he began to cry.

"Don't die please. I love you, I never hated you. I could never hate you." Itachi closed his eyes and she looked around, searching desperately for help. "Please, don't let him die! Help him!"

Mikoto arrived, out of breath but determination in her eyes. A meeting with the Hokage was interrupted when an ANBU informed them of the conflict within their borders. ANBU caused a rift between the warring clans and the Hokage looked on with anger.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku called out. She ignored him and kneeled beside her injured son. Hinata sniffled and slowly opened her arms to let her get a better look at Itachi.

"It looks bad," she murmured. "The quicker we get him to the hospital, the better." Hinata nodded and Sasuke picked up his brother.

"Don't talk to me right now," she told her husband. "I don't want to hear anything until we get Itachi the care he needs." Sasuke disappeared with Itachi. Hinata tried to follow but Hiashi's gaze troubled her. Although relieved that no harm had befallen his beloved daughter, there were many obstacles that still threatened her safety.

"If you don't leave with me now, you risk being cast out," he warned. "I don't know if I can protect you if you go with him."

She looked around them. Expressions ranged from disgust, curiosity and finally anticipation. "I love you and the Hyuuga. And I also love him," Hinata simply replied. Shisui shrugged off his relatives and offered to escort her to the hospital.

Neji prevented him from getting any closer. Previously opponents, they still held some resentment towards the other. "As her protector, I shall accompany her. Are you ready Hinata?" She looked at him in surprise but nodded.

"Neji," Hiashi said. "Keep her safe."

"I will."

The Hokage stepped forward, having observed the situation from afar long enough. "Hiashi, Fugaku. I believe we have much to discuss. Come to my office at once, will you?"

Five squadrons of ANBU surrounded everyone. Those significantly injured were taken to the hospital for medical treatment. Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief when one of his ANBU confirmed that there were no casualties.

.

.

Itachi heard soft singing and he tried to open his eyes. Finding his head heavily bandaged, he groaned as he sat up.

"Gentle, gentle," Mikoto whispered. "You took quite a beating. I know you're skills are exceptional. Why didn't you try harder?"

The unsaid words spoke volumes. He knew that his mother thought he was trying to die and he couldn't refute that belief. The fact that Hinata had been murdered because of him shattered something inside him. "I just had enough."

Mikoto patted his hands. "Well, you need to toughen up. After all, you and Hinata caused quite a stir." Itachi fisted his sheets as he thought about her lying in a cold, dark cave. "Shall I wake her? She's been exhausted from her treatment and coming across a family feud only made things worse. And I thought Sasuke's love life would be a handful."

"What? She's alive?" He had seen her, motionless. When he was dying, he had seen her again.

She smiled and opened the door. "Dear? He's awake." Mikoto gave them privacy and thought fondly of the girl. Sasuke and Shisui had told her of her devotion and she could see her son felt the same way. Even if the world was against them, she wouldn't forsake either of her sons. Itachi was willing to die for that love and she didn't want him to ever feel the need to do so ever again.

Hinata quietly entered the room and Itachi turned his head to the sounds of her footsteps. "Hinata?" he croaked.

"Hi."

Sensing her within range, he pulled her to him. He burrowed his nose in her hair and his embrace became tighter. "If this is a dream, don't ever let me wake up."

"It's not and I'm glad you're awake."

She kissed him and he began to cry. Happiness filled him and he rested his hear against her chest, feeling her heartbeat. "I can't lose you again. I won't." Suffering in grief, even for such a short time, had completely torn him apart. It destroyed him and he wanted nothing but destroy their enemies until he was completely done with life.

"Marry me," he said full of resolve. "Marry me. We won't be Uchiha or Hyuuga. We will be something better."

"We will always be part of our families," Hinata whispered. She thought back to how word had reached Neji that she was not welcomed back. The Aburame had taken her in but her fate was still up in the air.

Her father was still fighting for her reinstatement but the elders were just as stubborn as he. Hiashi begrudgingly agreed with her temporary banishment but only to keep her away from any danger; the elders had not yet taken the possibility of sealing her off the table.

The Uchiha compound was in chaos as well, they had to deal with the sudden changes in the police force as well as Fugaku's succession. Itachi had turned former allies into enemies with his choice to cast his clan aside for a Hyuuga.

"What if we run away?" He suggested. "You and I will begin a new family."

"Leave everything behind?" she questioned. "Could we really do this?"

Itachi tilted his head up. "I don't care as long as we are together."

"Stop being so dramatic, Uchiha." Neji walked in and handed Hinata a bag of food. "This is your village and you have more allies than enemies. Eat up Hinata. Uncle wants to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"What happened to marrying a Hyuuga?" Itachi asked Neji. "Why the sudden change in tone?"

Neji ignored him and pulled out a book to read. Truthfully, he didn't think the Uchiha deserved Hinata's love. His actions back there showed that he was willing to die, but Neji still had a hard time forgiving him for causing his precious cousin so much grief before that. However, Hinata was happy and that's all that mattered. Shisui still glared at him whenever they were in the same vicinity but he wouldn't react unless the Uchiha made any threatening movements.

Itachi wished that he would leave them alone. He yearned to spend some time alone with Hinata. But it was obvious the Hyuuga made himself comfortable.

"Make sure you eat it all, Hinata." He turned a page. "You need to gather your strength for your next check- up."

.

.

Wearing his finest garb with his hair up in a bun, Itachi patiently waited beside his mother to be called to the formal dinner. Ko walked by and smirked at his unease. Things would were still chaotic at the compound thanks to him and to see Itachi so nervous brought some glee.

While Itachi felt uneasy with her being in the same room as the Hyuuga elders, her father was also present. Shibi had offered his own home for the gathering, with the promise from the Hyuuga to not harm either of them. However Itachi didn't know how things would go between him and her father. The last time they met, each was hell bent on killing the other.

His mother patted his hand reassuringly, she was a true godsend. Not only had she stood by him, but accepted Hinata.

"Uchiha, I believe they have called for you a few times now," Ko smirked. "Have you lost your hearing as well?"

Refraining from retaliating against that jab, he walked inside and sat beside Hinata. She smiled at him and his mother. Holding hands underneath the table, they hoped for the best.

"Uchiha," an elder said. "What are your intentions with _her_?"

He and Hiashi glared at him, obviously displeased with their contempt for her.

"I want to marry Hinata," he replied.

"You used her," Hiashi hissed. "My daughter has always been too kind hearted and you took advantage of her."

Mikoto shook her head in disagreement. "Itachi would never do something like that. I can see how much Hinata cares for my son and I believe Itachi's devotion to her was quite apparent to everyone."

"It's true that I have hurt her in the past and I deeply regret it. But it was not intentional and I'd die before I let that happen again. I love her." Itachi said before looking at her. "May I ask Hinata if I can court her? In all honesty, her opinion matters most to me."

Hinata looked at her father who scowled but gave no resistance. Itachi bowed as he kissed her hand. "If you'll have me, I promise to protect you and never hurt you again. I love you."

Interrupting the tender moment, another elder scoffed. "I'm sure that Fugaku must be foaming at the mouth at the possibility of snatching our heir." It was a weak argument since they were still advocating her release as heir.

While she remained angry at her husband, Mikoto felt the urge to clarify things for the sake of her clan. "Itachi has stepped down as heir of the Uchiha clan and although I would love Hinata to become a part of the Uchiha clan, she will not have the chance to do so. However, I see her as part of my family and will defend her just as much as you do, Hiashi."

Hiashi thinned his lips, obviously not completely buying her statement. Mikoto was a woman of her word but she couldn't possibly think she compared to his protectiveness over his daughters. His eyes shifted to Itachi, the only one whose actions would go above his own. The young man was ready to cast his clan and life aside for Hinata without question; as irrational as his actions were, Hiashi knew his love for Hinata was resolute.

But he still could have caused a lot more carnage and tragedy with his foolishness. Was he really the best partner for Hinata? Hiashi looked at Hinata, her eyes full of hope and adoration. He sighed and knew that no matter what he thought, the happiness of his daughters would sway his decision. Still, he could make him squirm along with the elders for his own enjoyment.

"Father understands I will not sway from my decision." Itachi had kept it as simple as he could. Fugaku had a near meltdown, bemoaning about how his precious son had 'forsaken' his clan. He still tried to sway his mind as he and Mikoto began to walk out of their house for this dinner.

"You're acting like a brat whose toy I took away. You had your fun but it's time to open your eyes. There are plenty of Uchiha women around. Hell, I would prefer you choose a civilian woman over a wretched Hyuuga."

Itachi stopped walking. "I've warned you to never insult Hinata in front of me. And if anyone tries to harm her, I will make them feel the same pain but tenfold. I don't care who they are." Some Uchiha scowled at the former heir but it didn't faze him. "If she finds me worthy of a second chance I won't squander it because of you." Mikoto pushed him along, muttering about arriving on time and making a good impression. It nearly made him laugh.

An elderly Hyuuga male coughed bring him back to the matter at hand. "Be that as it may, we will not accept an outsider to rule our clan, it's just as insulting as stealing her from us."

"Then perhaps we can start a new clan," Hinata replied. "I want to be with Itachi and I realize that might mean you'll cast me out. But I'm willing to risk it since he already has for me."

Mikoto smiled as she sipped her tea.

"I am against an Uchiha from governing over any Hyuuga matters. That is not their place." The elders looked rather smug but Hiashi continued. "I can assure you that Hinata will never stop being my daughter, no matter what is decided. If she chooses to marry this Uchiha, I know she will not have their interests at heart because as Mikoto has stated, she will never be a part of their clan. Hinata is a Hyuuga. She has been since her birth and will continue to be even after death."

"Hiashi-!"

Ignoring his elderly uncle's outage, he turned to his daughter. "Hinata, I am sorry to say that our laws do state that you cannot lead the Hyuuga clan if you marry outside the clan. But that doesn't mean I'll cast you aside. I might not have been the best father in the past, but I'll try harder for your and Hanabi's sake. You are welcomed back home and if anyone disagrees they can deal to me. You have been away from home for far too long."

Abruptly, the elders got up and left in a hurry. Ko escorted them back to the compound, leaving the four alone.

"Shall we leave as well?" Hiashi asked Hinata.

"Why don't we enjoy this nice meal together?" she replied.

Mikoto nodded in agreement. Not many words were said and conversations were short as they ate. No one dared to bring up clan matters or council resolutions, especially after Hiashi's 'resignation'. If he could take something positive from it, Hiashi would say that he had accomplished what he had set out to do and the blow of being dismissed was lessened by Fugaku's removal as well.

Two of the oldest clans in the village had undergone a transformation which purists claimed threatened their stability. The Uchiha no longer held a firm grip on policing and like the Hyuuga, the line of succession had been altered.

The use of sealing Hyuuga branch members had been called into question which Hiashi also couldn't deny made him happy. Having his own doubts of the clan's status system after the noble sacrifice his brother made, he was glad there was a turning point on the horizon. While taboo, he openly trained Neji in the Hyuuga clan's full arts in an attempt to make amends and end the rift within his clan. The elders barely tolerated it and completely merging the two houses had seemed out of reach even for him.

His daughters might finally accomplish what he had long desired as Hanabi mentioned many times that she wished for Hinata to remain on as her advisor. Hinata would still play a role and it would still adhere to traditional guidelines. Hiashi smiled as he thought about the future of his clan and his family.

Smiling at each other, Itachi and Hinata enjoyed this rare moment of peace. There would still be those who opposed their union and it would still be an uphill battle but they would forge ahead. They looked at Hiashi and Mikoto, two of many who had proclaimed their support.

"I love you," Itachi mouthed as his mother politely disagreed with Hiashi's belief that tempura was the better dish over onigiri with seaweed in it.

She giggled and echoed his sentiment.

Before they departed, Itachi removed his necklace and secured it around hers. "I didn't have time for a ring." Hiashi scoffed. "But until we go and chose the one you want, wear this as a sign of my love and devotion."

"Isn't it Hyuuga tradition to give something to him?" Mikoto asked. "I'm just saying."

"It's fine." Itachi insisted but Hinata leaned up and kissed him. "That works, too."

"I'll get you something tangible later," Hinata said. "See you tomorrow?"

Itachi's condition prompted Mikoto to call Tsunade, a renounced medic, for a specialized evaluation but until she arrived Hinata gladly offered her help.

"Of course."

They remained in each other's arms until Hiashi coughed. "It's getting quite late and I think we've taken advantage of Shibi's hospitality for far too long. Time to go, Hinata."

Reluctantly pulling away, they walked out and held hands as they strolled towards their homes. The Uchiha compound was closer but Itachi remained at the entrance until he could no longer see Hinata's figure.

"Guess mom really is a miracle worker." Sasuke piped up from behind. "You're still alive."

Ruffling his hair, Itachi smirked. "I am." He looked up to the full moon and sighed in contentment.

"I'm glad," Sasuke said earnestly. His face suddenly became mischievous. "So I take it she must be good if you're willing to die for it." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Showing his annoyance with a head shake, Itachi clicked his tongue. "I worry for the Uchiha clan when you take over. And stop thinking of your sister- in- law like that. It's disrespectful."

"Sister-in-law!?"

* * *

AN: Itachi really quick to jump to conclusions, wasn't he? LOL. If this gave off a Romeo/Juliet vibe, I swear it wasn't my intention and didn't realize it until I began to edit it. Clichés, amirite?

FYI, I used Arriku's fanart of epilogue Itachi from Tumblr as a visual for this story. Everyone's designs changed so it would make sense his would too…if he hadn't died!

I want to work on a Buffyverse Sasuhina for Sasuhina Renaissance Week over on Tumblr. I'll post it here too obvs but it might take a while since Comicon is coming up. Then I'll work on the Shikahina which is still on my mind!

Thanks for the patience and love. I appreciate it! :)


	9. Chosen

This was inspired by a post on Tumblr waaaaay back that mentioned Buffy, and my creativity was on blast. Of course real life takes priority but I finally got this down. I love that show and love Sasuhina so I'm really excited.

 **Warning** : Angst, character death.

* * *

Sasuke's bones ached in the cold weather as he stood in the graveyard. In front of him stood a nameless headstone with nothing more than the carving of a bird. "I told you I would revisit your grave when I avenged you," he spoke quietly. "It's been so many years and he still roams the earth like a cockroach. He's a plague with no end in sight. But I think tomorrow might be the day."

His eyes watered and he made no effort to wipe them away. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do it earlier. I really tried and spent so much time. But here I am, an old man who will finally achieve his life goal."

"If there's anything I have to look forward to now, is seeing your face soon." Sasuke smiled. "I wish you could meet Mizuki. She'd make you so proud."

.

.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders after the intense training he just finished with some of the potentials. Although many assumed that the job of a watcher entailed a lot of research, which it does, they must stay in shape for not only their sake, but their slayer's as well. But before he could even think about rising to the rank of an official watcher with his own charge, he must to show commitment to the mission. Therefore he made sure his training produced the desired results.

Some of the girls made significant progress under his tutelage but his star pupil was Yuki. She showed the greatest promise and he hoped that he'd get someone as talented as her when he eventually became a watcher. Sasuke knew she was a favorite of the council since she was also an orphan. Other potentials weren't so lucky and either abandoned their family or struggled to keep their identity secret.

A yelp caught the attention of him and his sparring partner. Blushing at the sudden attention, a dark haired girl rubbed her shoulder and scampered outside. Sasuke frowned at her lack of determination and shook his head in disappointment.

From the first moment he saw Hinata outside the council's meeting room he assumed she was applying to be a researcher for the council. Young, but the sooner they started the better. Her shy posture and meekness was not suitable to become a watcher. Sasuke sneered, _she'd have to toughen up and fast_. As he began to walk up to introduce himself, he stopped when the doors opened. An unknown male shook the hands of some of council members and said a few words to the girl. She brightened up and smiled at everyone. He noticed the man place his arm around her shoulder and guided down the hall, a piece of luggage in hand.

Much to his dismay, she was no watcher in training, but a potential. Sasuke was shocked that the council allowed Hinata's cousin to remain with her during her training. He was told that Neji was a skilled martial artist and extremely intelligent. Usually they have to go out and recruit for the secret society but Neji had practically fallen into their lap thanks to Hinata confiding in her cousin about the operative sent to retrieve her.

Eventually Neji took over Hinata's training. Sasuke merely shook his head in sympathy; Hinata had the basic skills to fend off a common mugger but going up against a vampire was a death sentence. Her kindness was not suited for a slayer and her hesitation to critically injure someone showed how naïve she still was about what the title of slayer actually meant. _If the powers that be were merciful, they'd never make her the slayer_ , he thought.

The compound, one of many, temporarily housed potentials and their assigned watchers but they were expected to venture on their own if they showed they could be self-sufficient. During that time, seeing her walk out of the gym or heading to her dormitory became a part of his normal schedule. She'd smile and he'd simply nod in return. Sometimes they exchanged a few words.

A few months later, they were attacked. Obito, who had left after his slayer had been killed, led the charge. The council saw him unfit to continue in his role within the organization since he had been unable to cope with the loss of Rin and the rumors of a forbidden affair cemented his ousting. The disgrace had cast a dark shadow over the council.

They suffered many casualties; mostly potentials as they were the intended target. Yuki was among the dead, leaving him stunned. Guilt weighed heavily on him as he came across her corpse; he hadn't prepared her enough nor was he by her side when she was swarmed.

Obito's thirst for vengeance had launched an all-out assault on the council and potentials, but perhaps by cruel coincidence the slayer had fallen as well fighting a separate battle. Temari had been their longest active slayer up to that point and held in high regard. No clear indication is given on the next slayer, but it was truly lucky for the council that the newly called slayer was on site.

Sasuke had accepted his fate as he found himself surrounded when he heard a soft but steady voice order him to stay down. The vampires hissed at his savior but within a few minutes they were reduced to piles of ash. He looked up after the last vampire let out a shriek of pain. It was the one person he thought would've been killed first, at least before Yuki.

Hinata held out her hand and helped him to his feet. Looking at her fallen comrade, she sighed. "I'm sorry about Yuki. I really liked her," Hinata told him. The nasty bruise on her jaw throbbed and she looked down at the stake, gripping it until it splintered. They walked in silence looking for more survivors. Sasuke held his dislocated shoulder in pain but she made no attempts to clean the blood off her face. She had been christened as the new slayer while wearing the blood of her beloved cousin.

Sasuke tried to ignore the whispers about another traitor in their mist. He was determined to stay on if only to save his family's honor which was now completely tarnished. The one person who didn't treated him any differently was Hinata. During the funerals, Sasuke tried to catch her gaze but her eyes were downcast. They had burned their dead and Neji's pyre was near the end. He had been in attendance for her testimony over the events during the attempted slayer purge. Neji had stepped in front of her as Obito was about to strike her down. He toyed with her afterwards, mocking her weakness, but it had led to his downfall as she had been chosen less than three minutes later.

A slayer must have a watcher and Hinata was paired up with Kurenai. She was a no nonsense woman but Sasuke had confidence that she would nurture Hinata into a strong slayer. He woke up one morning to hear that the pair had departed in the early hours. Looking across the estate grounds, he lamented he hadn't at least wished her good luck.

Two years later, Sasuke met up with her. He and a new potential, Mai, were on their way to a newly constructed compound when word of unusual attacks reached him. It was a low threat and the council gave him permission to give Mai some firsthand experience when they literally stumbled into each other.

After a few seconds of a tense standoff in the darkly lit room, they recognized one another. With Hinata's help, the demon that had been causing trouble was easily taken care of. Mai stared far way in awe of the slayer, not realizing that Kurenai was currently admonishing Hinata for not paying attention to her surroundings. "We need to work on your awareness. I'm concerned how easily they sneaked up on you. Being that absent minded that can be deadly. We'll have to double your training every day. Understood?"

"Yes."

Sasuke frowned at the sight. He thought she had done a good job and had an inclination to tell Kurenai but bit his tongue. It was rude to criticize a fellow watcher over teaching methods; the style she wished to train Hinata should be none of his business. However, Sasuke couldn't ignore the absence of tenderness in Hinata's eyes. The tranquil aura that surrounded her remained but it was more calculating than welcoming. Becoming the slayer changed her in many ways.

After her lecture, Kurenai had offered to let them bunk with them for a night or two which they happily accepted. Sasuke had taken a guest room in the first floor of the home. Mai had wanted to sleep in Hinata's room but Sasuke noted the slayer's hesitant look. Kurenai showed Mai to a guest room on the second floor, down the hall from Hinata which made both of them happy.

During the night, Sasuke felt the need to check up on his charge. The young girl was hyperactive and he didn't want her to bother Hinata or Kurenai with questions. He peeked in Kurenai's office and saw her logging notes and making calls to the council. He walked up the steps and found Mai asleep. Sasuke smiled tiredly. _The excitement of the night must've been too much for her_ , he though. He closed the door quietly and turned to leave when he saw Hinata's light was still on. Curious to see what she was doing up he tiptoed and pressed his ear to her door.

"I know you're there," Sasuke stumbled back when she abruptly opened the door. She looked annoyed then shocked. "Oh, I thought it was that girl again."

"Her name is Mai."

"I don't care what her name is," Hinata responded softly and he scowled at how indifferent she sounded. "The less I know the better."

"What crawled up your ass?" He angrily asked. "She's just curious."

Hinata exhaled in frustration and motioned him to step into her room. Her room was simple with no personal touches. A normal girl would have band posters or pictures of family and friends, but she didn't have a normal life. Sasuke sat on her bed and she sat on a chair with one knee pulled up.

"Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I don't hate her. I just don't want to know her."

He rolled his eyes. "Can't you act a little nicer, though? She looks up to you-"

"She shouldn't," Hinata responded quickly. "I just kill monsters and I can't save everyone. It's a terrible, thankless job and where you aren't expected to live long. Forget having an actual career, social life, or family…." she bit the inside of her cheek. The indifferent attitude she wore usually faded when she thought of her family. Everyone thought she and Neji ran away from her father's strict upbringing but she'd do anything to go back if she could. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is only fooling themselves. It's not much to look forward to."

"You're essential to the world!" He harshly whispered. The last thing he needed was Kurenai to catch him in her slayer's room at this hour. Sasuke knew he was young and handsome; if the council suspected any wrong doing on his part, he'd be cast out like Obito. "Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill-"

"To fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number," Hinata finished the rehearsed speech. "Pretty moving words, aren't they? But it's just a lie fed to us so we won't be scared or feel like it's all for nothing. No one really knows what it all means until they get chosen."

"You're an instrument of peace!" These were the words he would use to motivate Mai whenever she would feel hopeless. "Without the slayer-"

"An instrument of peace, isn't that sugar coating it? No, it's more like a single tool trying in vain to stop a massive leak. There is more evil than good in the world, there always has been and always will be." Hinata had too many close calls because the odds were always stacked against her. She was only one girl, one against a never ending army of demons, vampires, ghouls, and other monsters she wished only lived in fairy tales. "It's like a candle in a dark room, giving cruel hope that everything isn't lost, that there's reason to fight the overwhelming darkness. But one breeze is enough to tip the scales and I don't ever see it going in our favor."

"I get it. You've seen what hides in the shadows and you're scared that you're not enough," Sasuke surmised. "It's understandable. But you do save lives."

He was taken back when she let out a sad chuckle. "People keep dying and I can't save them all. It's impossible, I know. But for every life I've saved, I was too late for dozens. What's my purpose then?"

"If this is what awaits Mai, then I wish she doesn't get called soon," he muttered. "She needs a confident and optimistic slayer to show her the way."

"Already foreseeing my death, Sasuke? That's morbid." She lightly teased and Sasuke tried to clarify what he meant but she waved him off. "It's fine. My death is the only way for a new slayer to be called. It's a cycle from the beginning of time that won't end. You know, Neji once told me that he wished I would never be chosen. He was like you in many ways."

Squirming in his seat, Sasuke looked away. He looked towards the door but Hinata wanted to keep talking. She had been holding back for quite some time. A life of solitude hadn't given her the chance to make few if any friends and she didn't want to disappoint Kurenai with voicing her doubts or fears. She did it once and didn't want her to know she hadn't moved past it.

"Can I tell you a secret? I've never told anyone but I was so angry when I was called. I hated Temari for not dying earlier because I could've saved Neji with these new abilities. So don't apologize. We say and think things in the heat of the moment. Now, I feel a stronger kinship with her. With all of them." Hinata often had vivid dreams of fights and battles which she never partook in. "We both suffered the same fate and won't have anyone mourning us after we die because a new slayer will take the mantle. We're replaceable."

The council tended to place the life of their watchers above the slayer, after all, when one falls another will rise to the call. Watchers are chosen from an elite group of recruits, with a through vetting system much more critical than when a new slayer is chosen by the powers that be. However, Sasuke did feel personally insulted.

Suddenly angered at the cynicism towards the organization Sasuke devoted his life to, he snapped. "Do you think the council or watchers haven't mourned past slayers? You sound conceited and bitter. What makes you more special than the rest of them?"

"How many slayers can you name?" Hinata challenged him.

"Dozens," he lied. Sasuke probably knew a handful of them but it was mostly regarding notable actions or battles that held significant meanings or prophesies.

"Out of all the ones written in your little books, how well do you know the human behind the facts? Do you know about the specifics of their deaths?" She waited for a few seconds while he tried to rack his mind for an obscure name. Using a well-known slayer would just prove her point. "They're just a name written down, sometimes misspelled, in books few ever get their hands on. Maybe I am conceited and don't want to die nameless or faceless. Is that so bad?"

At this point, Sasuke knew he had nothing of substance to argue. He didn't know how she felt or what she was going through.

"But I also don't want to die because if I do, then it's like Neji died again. If I'm gone, who will keep his memory alive? My father disowned us and I doubt our names will ever be uttered in his presence. Hanabi was just a little kid when I left. I doubt she'll remember us."

Automatically, he leaned over and held her. This he could relate to; being alone in the world and wanting to leave a lasting legacy or impression on the world. Stunned, she stiffened before succumbing to his embrace. Holding her tighter and rubbing her back, he felt how toned she had gotten. Hinata had been molded into what a slayer's body should look like. But Hinata still had the look of someone whose hands should caress and heal not destroy and kill. Maybe she always would.

Sasuke wondered what her life could've been if she had led a normal life, then he began to think about his own possibilities; a vastly different field of study, relationships with other people, and a family.

Hinata lifted her head from his chest and stared into his dark eyes. Sasuke held his breath as she leaned in. The moment her lips touched his, he stood up. "I should go." She pulled him back and he crashed into her. "Hinata, this isn't right. We can get in trouble."

"I don't care. I want to experience all I can before…" She deepened her kiss and Sasuke's hands slowly trailed under her nightshirt.

Reluctantly moving away, he shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry." Leaving her room in a hurry, Sasuke failed to see Kurenai stare at his retreating back from the darkness of the hallway.

During breakfast, Kurenai had informed them that it'd be better if they left that day. She mentioned a long trip to Suna she and Hinata had to take as the reason. But Sasuke sensed she knew something had occurred between the unusually flustered slayer and the novice watcher.

They all packed their bags and waited for their cabs in the driveway. When the first cab arrived, Mai bowed to Kurenai and hugged Hinata much to everyone's discomfort. But Hinata played along and whispered something to her which no one else caught. Mai's face light up and nodded enthusiastically, waving as she ran to the cab. Sasuke shook his fellow watchers hand as he was about to do the same to Hinata, the house phone rang and Kurenai went to answer it.

"I'm sorry about last night. Kurenai confronted me early this morning but I didn't say anything. It's just so stressful and I wanted to do something selfish since I'm not going to experience everything." Hinata lightly hugged Sasuke. "I'm so embarrassed for coming on to you. There's kind of this expiration date hovering over me," she tried to joke. "So I'm not really thinking of the consequences."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. They both knew that the average lifespan once a girl is chosen is significantly short, with few if any reaching their twenties. It's far more common for a slayer to die within two years of being a slayer and Hinata was looking at the end of her road. She was a few months away from reaching 19 and Kurenai tried to tell her it was a good sign about her longevity.

The woman had become the one stable relationship Hinata had but the first few months together had been awkward and Hinata broke down. "Am I just a vessel?"

"Think of it like this, you are all branches from the same tree," Kurenai said as she tried to calm her sobbing slayer down. "It's perfectly normal to want to die for a reason. Everyone does."

"But I don't want to die at all! I thought I could do this but with Neji gone… I'm only 17. Why is it one against all? Why can't there be more of us?!"

"I don't know and I don't like it either," the older woman admitted.

"It's not fair! I've read the journals of the other girls. I noticed the torn out pages. They're not telling us the whole story. What are they trying to hide?!" She continued sobbing. "It's just not fair… I can't show fear, I know. The slayer shouldn't be afraid, but I am and I can tell from all their journals that they were too. I can see myself on their shoes as if I had experience it because I am. I don't want to be the slayer anymore."

Kurenai leaned down and caressed her face. "But you were chosen and-"

"Stop acting like you care about me! You didn't choose to protect me or be my guide. You were ordered to so stop pretending you actually care!" It was the first time Hinata raised her voice and she began to shake with anger.

"Yes, I didn't choose you but I did know I wanted to help the slayer. You are that slayer and I am your watcher. But you're wrong if you think I don't care about you." Kurenai lay down next to her and they stared at each other. "As long as you have me, I will make sure you will survive. I'll fight beside you at every fight and every battle. It's not you versus the world. It's the two of us." Hinata started sobbing, feeling guilty for unleashing her frustration on the one person who had her back. Kurenai hugged her and whispered assurances that seemed like they were actually possible; holding her like her mother used to when she was a child.

Kurenai was her source of hope but what she wasn't aware of was the intense vividness of Hinata's increasingly occurring nightmares. Kurenai's optimism broke her heart and Hinata wished she could show her mentor how much she had done for her. While she had taken her role as Hinata's guide and watcher seriously, privately she acted like the mother she had desperately needed as a child and even more so now.

"Don't apologize. It does nothing for my ego." They awkwardly laughed. "But you never know; you might be the one who lives longest. I bet you'll be slaying well into your golden years."

Hinata chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah..." She looked down and bit her lip. "I don't think so. This might be the last time you see me. Make sure they spell my name right." Sasuke tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't say that. You have a gift and although it comes with come not so good things, you could be the one. You can be the one above all others that changes everything. Don't give up. I won't."

Her eyes softened and he had the urge to kiss her but she turned her head to whisper in his ear. "I wish I was never chosen but I'd hate to pass on this curse to another poor girl so soon. So I won't give up either."

A harsh cough caused them to quickly step away from one another. "Hinata, you must've not heard our cab pull up. We'll really need to up your training when we get to Suna."

"Yes, ma'am," Hinata bowed submissively. Sasuke clenched his fist as she sternly motioned for Hinata to head to their vehicle. His eyes narrowed at Kurenai but widened at Hinata's next actions.

"I hope I see you again." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran to the second cab, luggage trailing behind her.

Kurenai left him with a warning before she followed after Hinata. "You know I can have you sent far away from modern civilization with one phone call. So consider this a warning, Uchiha."

Not liking how they departed, Sasuke later found Hinata's number in the council's records. He called until Hinata herself answered. Hearing her voice brought him happiness and he decided to send her a cellphone. It would make it easier to get in contact with her without Kurenai finding out.

They began corresponding back and forth. He knew how lonely she felt and wanted to show her he was here as well. Slowly they divulged personal information; about their childhood, their family and dreams. Although their conversations were not as frequent as he liked, there was never a time when they had nothing to talk about. If there was a girl who was depressed or needed a word of encouragement, Sasuke would pull her aside and let her talk to Hinata. They came to know her as an older sister.

"I thought you would be tired of talking to them," he told her late one night. It was morning where she was but he made sure to try to call whenever possible.

"Sometimes I am," she replied.

Feeling bad for subjecting her to it, Sasuke apologized. "Do they remind you of the past?"

"Not really. More like reminders of possible futures." She was silent and he wondered if she was upset with him. "I can't change anything about that. My path has already been decided. I don't know when it will lead to my death. Right now, I'll fulfill my destiny with a smile. But things might be different this time. Who knows, right?"

Her complete turnaround lifted his spirits and although it was never explicitly stated, he figured this is what it must feel like to be in a relationship.

The few times she came to the compound, she'd sneak off with him. She preferred to avoid the spotlight or be the center of attention. He thought of her like the moon. Softly glowing, shining a light in this dark world, illuminating a path for him and others to walk on when they got lost or needed help. The sun outshines the moon, making it disappear and seem forgotten in the day time just like the slayer hides from the world. But the darkness compliments the moon and it's no coincidence the slayer works best at night. The two go together, hand in hand. And so Hinata grew to become a part of him; his moon, his light, his life. And her calling scared Sasuke more than he wanted to admit.

After cementing their relationship status in the nearby woods, Hinata told him about dreams of a different life. "There weren't any demons or slayer duties. It was just a lazy Sunday afternoon. Sometimes it was raining but it always felt serene." She was resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Hinata, feeling at peace, began to hum a lullaby from her childhood; _All the Pretty Little Horses_ soothed her fears as a child.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her temple. "I wish I could visit your dreams."

"But I have to wake up and save people."

"How many people do you have to save?"

Hinata looked up at him. "All of them," she whispered.

.

.

"Yamato has informed us that his potential has been called."

Sasuke dropped his notes but made no attempt to pick them up.

"The council will brief everyone soon."

"Did they say how she died?"

"Madara…Hopefully she didn't suffer much."

His ears buzzed and drowned out the rest of the conversation. All he knew was that she was dead. Hinata was gone. He didn't need to cancel his training since the council called it off and brought him along to the meeting. Thinking they must've found out about his relationship with her, he was prepared to leave. He would rather stay and make these girls stronger for their sake and Hinata's. Sasuke wanted to tell them about the woman they had inherited their strength and power from, make sure Hinata never faded from history.

Sasuke sat down and after a few minutes, the meeting began. "As you all know by now, the slayer has fallen in battle," Koharu began. "Yamato's girl has become the new slayer and will be here in a few days for official certainty. Kurenai has decided to resign. Thankfully her injuries aren't severe and although I've assured her that she has a place here but she refused any further help. She'll still receive her pension but it's up to her if she wants it."

"Such a shame. Sasuke, you are to head to her home and make sure she turns in her journal and notes. Yamato will want to learn from her mistakes," Homura said. Sasuke frowned in his seat. "The girl most likely had one too, grab that as well. Maybe we find something useful. You are dismissed."

Happy to leave the suffocating environment, Sasuke stomped to his room and slammed the door. Packing quickly, he threw articles of clothing inside a duffle bag. He looked down at the scarf she had given him for his birthday and became overwhelmed with emotion. Cradling his head in his hands and rocking back and forth, he hadn't realizing he'd been crying until his breathing became difficult. Sasuke sniffled and cleared his throat when a knock at the door told him the car to take him to the train station was outside.

"I'll be there in a minute." He mindlessly grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of his room, scarf in hand.

On the journey to Kurenai's home, Sasuke couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." Those words weren't good enough back then and they sure as hell aren't worth a damn now. However he wouldn't have to say a word, Kurenai had left a box out in her front porch. She was staring out of her window, looking frail and completely shattered. Picking up the heavy box, he placed it in the car's truck. He turned to give her one last look but her curtains were now closed.

At his hotel room, Sasuke read Kurenai's notes. Angered at how much she picked apart Hinata's flaws in the beginning. He threw the journal to the space beside him and a photograph of the two stuck out. It was a place holder for one of her latest entries.

" _Hinata was unusually cheerful today. She surprised me with a cake for my birthday with strawberry filling, my favorite which something I told her from my childhood. I want to do something for her but know she's never in a celebratory mood for her own. It's not for six more months but I'm not worried. She will be 21. I know it_."

He stayed up the entire night skimming the entries. Kurenai had quickly softened up to Hinata and understood how broken she must be feeling; it's impossible for a watcher to remain detached from their slayer. It was no wonder why few remained in the organization afterwards. Watchers whose slayers died turned their back on the council and its fight while others turned to self-destructive tendencies. He hoped Kurenai wouldn't fall into the latter category.

Sasuke turned the page to the last entry. " _We've been trying to locate the nest of vampires. My source has given me a general area and I am confident_ -." Abruptly closing the journal, he choked back a sob. He didn't want to read about the ambush that had taken her away. He'd eventually find out who had given Kurenai the false information and kill them. He'd find Madara too. But right now, he wanted to sleep and dream. Dream of the life they could've had; the life Hinata deserved.

His resolve hardened when he returned to the compound.

Homura searched the box and frowned when he couldn't find Hinata's supposed journal. "That's all I was given," Sasuke replied. The item was the first thing he looked for and he assumed if it did exist, Kurenai had taken it. He wouldn't have the heart to take it from her if they ordered him.

"Hmm. Well there should be enough information here. Kurenai' observations and notes are more crucial anyways than the musings of the girl," Homura mused. Sasuke clenched his fist. "I have great news. We've been talking and see how committed you are to the mission. Potentials have given you rave reviews about your training and we've decided to make you a watcher. You will be given a girl within a month and begin her training-"

"I have to decline."

Confused, the older man looked up from the box's contents. "Excuse me?"

"I'm done. I don't want to be here anymore. Thank you for the opportunity and all you've done. I'll clear out my room by the end of today." Sasuke turned back around. "And her name was Hinata. You should at least acknowledge it."

He walked out and grabbed his belongings. Half an hour later, Sasuke heard people gathering around his door but he ignored their questions. He had no answers to give. Where was he going? He didn't know. What was he going to do? He had no idea. Sasuke just needed to leave this place; leave the place where they fed these girls incomplete truths and submitted to the idea that their deaths were inevitable. Sasuke couldn't be a part of it anymore.

He said his farewells to the potentials. As he walked out, Sasuke noticed something. The council's headquarters has many portraits of those who've served in a remarkable way but none of a single slayer. Of course, there wouldn't be a place large enough for them all but Sasuke suspected it made things easier for them to justify their mission if they forgot the faces of the fallen girls.

"I won't forget you," he whispered as he looked at her grave stone. She had been buried at a local cemetery but few would visit her. If it was up to him, he'd have her name prominently displayed with her contributions to the world. But it had been Kurenai's request so her grave would remain undisturbed and he'd honor it.

"There are so many demons you had to fight alone and it's not fair!" Sasuke fell to his knees, flowers falling out of his grasp. "I can't remember what was so important. What was worth protecting, you know? It's all a blank. Nothing makes sense anymore. They made you into a weapon and told you to find peace. Make it."

The clouds darkened and thunder rumbled overhead. "But you can rest now. I'll fight the darkness until I can't move. I'll kill the ones who took you away. I promise."

"The next time I come here, I would have done it." Rain quickly fell from the sky and Sasuke slowly stood up. "The last thing they'll hear is your name."

.

.

Mizuki checked her duffle bag, making sure she had the essentials. "Stakes…holy water… lighters… accelerants… and stabby," she checked off. "Yup, I'm ready."

Konohamaru chuckled at his slayer's eagerness. Ever since they came across Sasuke Uchiha, taking Madara down had become their priority. He had been tracking him for years, studying his migration patterns and eliminating some of his lackeys along the way. His information had been useful and Konohamaru wondered what he could've accomplished if he continued serving the council.

His aunt had confided to him that Sasuke had great promise but left soon after she did. Kurenai didn't have much to say about the man. As she lay on her death bed, Kurenai handed him Hinata's journal. "Give this to your slayer whenever she feels hopeless. It will happen many times but Mizuki needs to know she's never alone."

The current watcher looked over at the older man. "Are you sure you want to come along?" Mizuki also stared at Sasuke, as if concerned for his safety.

"I am," Sasuke replied. "I owe it to someone."

Driving to the abandoned warehouse, Sasuke watched as the sun began to rise. Konohamaru stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank and Mizuki took this opportunity to talk to their companion. She leaned forward from the backseat.

"What can you tell me about her?" She asked. Sasuke looked startled. "You're doing this for her right? Hinata?"

"How…?"

Mizuki snorted. "Please-"

"She told you? Have you spoken to her?" Sasuke frantically asked. "I knew you were all connected somehow. Well what did she say?! Is she happy?"

"Calm down, old man. First of all, that's not how it works. My life would be so much easier if I could just talk to the past slayers easy breezy." She felt bad for getting his hopes up. "But I do have her journal. Once you read a girl's thoughts over and over, you kind of feel like you know her. You loved her, right?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yes. But I didn't tell her enough."

"She didn't think so. Hinata loved you. I found a ripped piece of paper hidden behind the back cover." Sasuke was taken back as she handed him the crumpled paper. Time had faded some of the words but he was able to make sense of it. " _It's unfair but I love Sasuke so much. If I didn't have him or Kurenai, I don't know where I'd be. I wish we can stay like this forever_."

He folded the piece of paper and put it inside his breast pocket. "Thank you."

Konohamaru opened the door and turned on the car. Newfound energy filled Sasuke as the final destination neared. Parking away from the building, Konohamaru tried to give them a pep talk before entering the lion's den.

Sasuke scoffed. "I've waited long enough, let's go." Mizuki smiled apologetically to her watcher and hurried behind Sasuke.

Before she opened the side door, Sasuke stopped her. "No matter how broken and defeated she felt, she always looked beautiful and invincible. Hinata walked with the weight of the world on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings."

Mizuki smiled and quickly opened the door.

.

.

"You're brave trying to attack me. Stupid but brave," Madara sneered as Mizuki dispatched another of his guards. "But you're not the first to try this. Some like you chose daylight hours other stupider girls tried to prove something at night. Yet they all have one thing in common. Hopefully you aren't dim enough to figure out who came on top every single time. Slayer, you will die painfully. Are you ready?"

Mizuki held her stake firmly above her shoulder. "Are you?"

Amused by her grit, the vampire bared his fangs. "It's been far too long since I've had the pleasure of tasting slayer blood. I see you too, watcher."

Konohamaru froze in his tracks. With their supplies already low, he had been trying to drench some exits with accelerant to trap the vampire lord.

"I've killed many more watchers. Those who were just pests died quickly," Madara menaced. "But who didn't live up to their stupid title and decided to try and play hero? I had fun torturing them." He glanced between the two. "Your death will mean nothing just like all those little girls you parade around like soldiers for a war they can never win. I've killed so many that I almost feel sorry for you."

Madara was no fool; after manipulating Obito's thirst for vengeance to suit his own goals he had launched an all-out assault on not just the council and potentials, but the slayer as well. He thought that by eliminating the slayer line as much as possible, they'd never recover. However, she arose from the carefully laid out attack. The pale eyed slayer had surprised him with every year she lived. Fed up with her growing reputation, he knew he had to cut her down and all the hope she roused something he did with pleasure.

As they clashed, Madara soon got the upper hand. For every hit, he had a counter. The many battles he had over her showed in their skill set. Mizuki tried to land a kick but he grabbed her leg and flung her against the stacked steel bars. She rolled to her side, off her back.

But Madara harshly turned her back with his foot. He picked up Mizuki by the throat, her feet dangled underneath her as she squirmed. "I've seen evil incarnate, experienced it, lived it. Why haven't I seen a physical presence of God?" Madara mocked. "He's a lie. But hell is very real. Little girl, you might be the personification of light but I am the embodiment of darkness. Forever a battle. Yet there is always more darkness and I am a constant. You are not."

"But they are never alone." Sasuke appeared from the shadows, looking worse than when they arrived. He had taken only a few vampires, mostly by sheer luck. Not as agile as before, his years had weighed heavily on him. "And we will end you. We will show you what hell really is. And I will watch you burn."

Konohamaru tried to sneak up on him, but Madara quickly swatted him away. He hit a pillar and groaned. "Sorry, do I know you?" he tauntingly questioned.

Sasuke scowled at the vampire lord. "You don't have to know my name. It's not important." Mizuki flung holy water on him, making him drop her. Trying to reach for her, Madara narrowly missed the arrow Sasuke shot his way.

Covering his scarred face with his hand, Madara growled. His primal vampire face expressed for the first time. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He was on him before Sasuke could even blink. The demon enjoyed the sickening sound of dislocating his shoulder. He struck him repeatedly. Sasuke felt his body screaming in pain when Madara violently slashed him across his chest with his elongated nails. Blood seeped out from the large wound.

"You think yourself a hero? Fool! Your death won't cause a single wave in the larger picture."

"You're right. My death means nothing but hers did." Madara felt the sharp stab from behind and Sasuke smirked. "And her name was Hinata."

Madara's eyes widened in shock, he shrieked and disappeared in a burst of ash. Sasuke collapsed to the ground. The slayer dropped the stake and rushed to his side. Konohamaru tried to put pressure on the wound. "I'm not going to survive. You don't have to work that hard," Sasuke wheezed. "I'm about to die any second. And that's okay."

Mizuki blinked back tears as Konohamaru sat on his heels and rubbed his eyes. "Protect her," Sasuke whispered. "And never let her feel alone." The watcher nodded and hugged Mizuki who wept into his shoulder. "You are special, you all were."

As he lay there dying, he remembered Hinata's scent and features. Old age had taken much from him but not those precious memories. Sasuke closed his eyes and as he lost consciousness, heard a soft hum of a familiar lullaby. With his last ounce of strength he smiled.

The scent got stronger as the growing light brightened everything around him.

The humming slowly stopped.

" _I've missed you, Sasuke_."

* * *

AN: BtVS is the greatest and I'm glad I finally connected that wonderful show to my love for Sasuhina. Tbh, I am going to post Shikahina (most likely not as long as the others), another Sasuhina (Ghost AU) and then probably focus on another story (multi-chapter) I've been thinking about. Of course it'll be Sasuhina, but set in their regular Ninja world. I'll still post random one shot here though. Poor MenmaHina has been put in the backburner.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Sleuths

Pairing: **ShikaHina**

Some canon changes, mostly Asuma and Neji being alive. Crackshipping at it's finest LOL. But I had fun.

* * *

Ino elbowed Kiba. "See?"

He scoffed. "I didn't notice anything." At first, Kiba was amused with Ino's crazy imagination. She had come to believe that their respective teammates were an item. He laughed every single time she nudged him towards some sort of proof but he merely waved her off. Now it was getting annoying.

"She's made him lunch for the last couple of missions!" She pointed out. They watched as Shikamaru thanked her for the meal as Hinata insisted it was nothing.

"If that was your evidence, I hate to break it to you but she does it for everyone she goes on long missions with. She makes Shino's and mine all the time," he snorted. "Hinata is just like that. If anything, she's more of a work wife. Nothing romantic, just someone you rely on and have a good relationship with in a _professional_ manner."

The blond puffed out her cheeks in disagreement. There was definitely something between the two. She didn't come to this conclusion irrationally; there were signs everywhere! At least that's how it looked to her.

Team Eight and Ten naturally got closer after news of an unexpected pregnancy spread. The teens came together to form a support system. Team Eight made sure that Kurenai was resting and looked after whenever Asuma was on a mission while his team made sure he didn't overwork himself. Team Asuma got to know the tracking team better but Ino noticed how two specifically seemed to gravitate towards each other.

After Mirai's birth, Hinata took on the role of primary caretaker alongside Shikamaru. It wasn't like everyone else had completely abandoned them; however they had other responsibilities to attend to. Ino had a flower shop to run with her parents, while Choji and Shino were busy with his clan duties. Kiba mostly ran errands since he still felt uncomfortable being responsible for a newborn infant. This left Hinata, who hadn't been reinstated as heiress, and Shikamaru. Ino assumed that Shikamaru would consider it 'troublesome' to care for the infant but he assumed the role readily.

"Don't they look adorable?" Kurenai mused from the living room while she was sipping some tea. She and Ino were chatting while Mirai's godparents fed her in the kitchen. The baby girl rested against Hinata's chest while Shikamaru held the bottle. "They're practicing for when they have their own kids." To which Ino laughed along. But now she wasn't sure that it wasn't true. Not that they were trying to create a family, but that they actually looked good together.

Asuma walked in looking beat; with a family relying on him, he tried to take easier missions whenever possible. However that meant more of them to make up for the missed income from fewer A ranked or S ranked missions. Kurenai would resume active duty in time regardless of how he felt about it. She pointed out that they were both shinobi and immediately shut down any counter argument on his side.

Groaning as he dropped to the couch, he looked lovingly at Kurenai. His wife snuggled next to him and Hinata brought Mirai to them. Yet every time he was greeted by Kurenai's kiss or his daughter's laughter, he told himself it was well worth it.

"We should be getting home," Shikamaru announced. "See you later, Asuma." The older man nodded and the teens walked out, leaving the family time to bond by themselves. Ino began to head home before she noticed Shikamaru was walking closely beside Hinata in the opposite direction. It didn't make sense since he was going the long way home. Intrigued by his strange behavior, Ino quietly followed them.

He had his hands behind his head while Hinata held hers in front of her. They talked in low tones but they would laugh every now and then. Ino's eyes widened as they stopped in front of the Hyuuga entrance. Shikamaru said something apparently amusing to the former heiress, causing her to giggle and playfully shove him. He stayed until she walked inside and continued on his way home.

Ino was giddy. This was groundbreaking news! One of her best friends actually had a love life, and never in a million years would she think it'd be Shikamaru. Choji seemed like the more affectionate type.

Before he made the last left turn, Shikamaru stopped and Ino jumped behind a wall. "I know you're there." He spun on his heel to face her direction. "Come out."

Cursing her lack of stealth, Ino carefully stepped out of the shadows. "Heeey, Shikamaru."

Defenses down, he relaxed his shoulders. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home already."

Frantically trying to find an excuse, she showed him her bare wrist. "I forgot my bracelet! Yeah that's it! I think I might've dropped it around here."

"You don't wear bracelets," Shikamaru deadpanned. "I can't remember you ever wearing one."

Her eyes looked around, desperate to make it appear like she was searching for the nonexistent item. A drawing on a nearby wall jogged another excuse. "Sai!"

"Sai?" He asked.

"Yes! He gave it to me." Ino furrowed her brows together in sorrow. "He'll be so disappointed if I don't find it."

While still looking unconvinced, Shikamaru offered to help her look for it. Ino felt bad for wasting his time but she'd never tell him what her true purpose was. Finally after an hour, Ino announced that she'd look for it later.

"Are you sure?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't an expensive necklace. I'm sure I can find a replacement before he notices it's gone."

She smiled but he cocked an eyebrow. "You mean a bracelet."

"What did I say?"

"Necklace."

"Uh huh… right." Giggling nervously, Ino poorly explained that it was a set and she merely got them confused. "Thanks for the help! Good night!" Before he continued with his incessant interrogation, Ino raced home.

Shikamaru stared in confusion before shrugging his shoulders.

.

.

"So what if we all head to the lake?" Sakura asked. Most of the former rookies had gathered for lunch, except for Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. The latter of the two were constantly in meetings with Kakashi about Sasuke's probation.

The conversation quickly landed on the topic of growing apart and lamenting how rare their get together were until Sakura stood up on her chair, eyes full of determination with her proposal. "I'm free this week and I know some of you are as well."

There were a few murmurs of agreement before Lee jumped up as well and loudly accepted the invitation. "It will be truly wonderful to enjoy our youth in the company of friends!" Shino nodded, almost faintly but Sakura smiled as the group began to grow.

Scrunching her nose at Shikamaru who had yet to say anything, she called him out. "So what about you?" He sighed and shrugged. Feeling her annoyance grow, she asked him point blank. "Yes or no, Shikamaru? Use your words!"

He shrugged again and Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Um, excuse me?" Her demeanor changed drastically as she turned her attention to Hinata.

"Hinata! Can you help Choji and I make the food for the trip?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement and Hinata bit her lip. "I know Naruto absolutely loves your cooking." She wiggled her eyes causing a faint blush on Hinata's face to appear.

"Actually, I can't go. I have some things I need to take care of," she said. Guilt was written on her face and she began to fidget under the scrutiny of the others. "I'm truly sorry! I hope you guys have a great time."

Shino put a hand on her shoulder. "It's understandable. Don't feel bad."

Sakura shot her a reassuring smile. "Maybe you can go on the next one?" Hinata nodded and the others began to move their schedules around to make the trip.

"I'm not going either," Shikamaru yawned out. "I have stuff to do."

Not believing him, Sakura leaned closer. "What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff."

They had a stare down until Shikamaru yawned again and Sakura huffed in exasperation. "Fine, but you better go next time!"

"Whatever."

Excitement grew as they began to plan it out, making what was supposed to be a day trip to the lake into a two night outing.

" _See?!_ " Ino whispered to an irritated Kiba. "He waited until she said no and now he's definitely not going?"

"Shikamaru hates doing _anything_." Kiba retorted. "This isn't breaking news."

Ino dug her nails into his bicep. "If she had said yes, he would have gone as well!" Shikamaru was currently eying the heiress and Ino was becoming restless. "Look-!"

Prying her off of him, he whispered in her ear. "But she didn't so we'll never know." He shot her scolding look; as fun as it was, he didn't want rumors or gossip to swirl around Hinata. He'd be the one to hunt down the culprits who spread it rather than play a part in the rumor mill.

After paying for her food, Hinata politely excused herself. A few seconds later, Shikamaru threw his cash on the table and announced he had to go home. Ino raised an eyebrow and even Kiba looked surprised. _Damn you Ino for planting ideas in my head!_ He shook them off but Ino pulled him off his chair.

"Actually I can't go. Kiba can't either." She dragged an irate Kiba out of the restaurant. "Sorry, forehead. But count us in for the next one." Akamaru followed behind them.

"What the hell, Ino?" He protested. "I really wanted to go."

"They'll be a next time. Don't you want to know what's really going on?" She grinned slyly as he looked unsure of himself. "We can use this opportunity to get to the bottom of things! What do you say?"

Kiba groaned and rubbed Akamaru's ears before conceding. "But this better not go south. Promise me you'll drop this after we confirm that there's nothing going on. Promise me."

Ino wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, well as best she could. "I promise. If they really are _just friends,_ " she scoffed before continuing. "Then no harm no foul. But if they are dating, then it's fine too. I really like them together. I just want to know."

Kiba groaned, already regretting abetting Ino's plans.

"What's the worst that can happen?" she asked with a grin.

.

.

For the next few days, the two followed Hinata and Shikamaru around. "This is so boring! They've only been at Asuma's house and talked like three times outside of it. I missed out on a vacation with my friends for this?!"

"Shhh! They're going somewhere…" Ino narrowed her eyes. "That's the way to Shika's house."

Kiba stood up, disturbed by the information. "What the hell is she going there for?" He went to follow them but Ino reiterated that they had to lay low.

"I know a way in but you can't be huffing and puffing like some sort of caveman. Trust me." Quickly making her way to Shikamaru's house, Ino crouched under the windowsills with Kiba following close by. They managed to sneak in since Ino was obviously familiar with the area and Kiba didn't have his beloved canine companion with him. A large nin dog would undoubtedly draw attention to them.

Ino tried to listen to their voices before she picked up on something and got closer. The curtains were closed but they managed to make two figures out inside of Shikamaru's room. "Hold on. Let me get on the bed."

"That fucking pervert!" Kiba accused in a low tone. "How could he suggest sweet Hinata to do something so-?"

Ino rolled her eyes; first Neji and now Kiba? It's amusing how easily riled up the Hyuuga male could get about his cousin but it made sense since they were like siblings. However, the overprotectiveness of the men in Hinata's life made her pity her friend. She couldn't put it past Shino to have bugged Hinata so they'd know her whereabouts at all times.

Trying to see things from a different perspective and knowing how easily innocent things can be taken the wrong way, Ino thought logically for a few seconds. There were a number of reasons why Shikamaru would be laying on his bed. For one, the lazy genius liked comfort and stress free environments.

"Oh! A lot came out this time," Hinata giggled. "Let me clean it up." She hummed as she tried to put some of the oil back in the bottle. "That's the best I can do. I'll just use what's already on your skin. Ready?"

Outside, their friends paled. _They couldn't be_ , Kiba desperately thought. _Dear God, don't let it be!_

Ino began to think along the same lines but quickly shook her head. Hinata was as innocent as they came, always so modest and bashful about the topic of sex. And Shikamaru…well, Ino didn't want to ever think of her teammate's sexual activities but assumed he had the sex drive of a sloth.

"I think we can try this some other day," Ino whispered in Kiba's ear. "Crawl over there so no one sees us. The Naras are kind of protective over their land." He nodded and they hurried over to the bushes. Ino followed behind Kiba and noticed he stopped moving. "What's wrong?"

"Shh!" Kiba tilted his head to the right. "Shit! Shit! Someone's coming in this direction!"

"What?!"

"Go back!" Ino quickly turned back and tried to ignore the noise coming from Shikamaru's window. He let out a moan and she squeezed her eyes shut. _I don't want to hear this!_

Kiba's eyes widened and he frantically reached to grab Ino's ankle but she was moving quickly. In her attempt to drown out her teammate, Ino bumped into a pair of legs. Shikaku stared inquisitively down at Ino.

"Ino-?" The two teens swiftly jumped and covered his mouth. They really didn't want Hinata or Shikamaru knowing they were there. Ino would rather talk her way out of this situation with Shikaku rather than Shikamaru's.

Kiba motioned his head to indicate they should move. Shikaku removed the pair of hands on him and opened his mouth to scold them when a frustrated voice nearby rang out.

"My hands are tired already," Hinata exasperated. "Why is it taking longer this time? You're not trying to prolong this are you?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm really stressed. Why don't you go deeper?" he pleaded. "Please? It feels so good."

Huffing, Hinata pressed her hands deeper and received a moan in response. "Thank you," he muffled.

"When are you going to return the favor?" She asked. He didn't reply. "Shikamaru? Oh no you don't! Wake up!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Aw, common. You know I suck at it."

"You can practice," Hinata suggested. "I showed you those techniques and it's the thought that really matters. I don't expect you to be as good as me. I have a lot of experience!"

"That seems like a lot of trouble…" They argued back and forth.

Shikaku, Ino and Kiba were speechless. An aura of awkwardness settled over them. "Maybe we should go," Ino suggested. The men nodded and began to tip toe away from the window sill. Shikaku mumbled something about going to the store and the unintended audience managed to leave the area unnoticed.

"What a selfish asshole!" Kiba harshly whispered as they made their way out of the Nara compound. "I mean, if she's doing _that_ for him he should do it for her!"

Ino shuddered. "Can we not talk about this? I think we got more than we needed to know."

"Oh hi Ino!" Yoshino walked up to the teens. Ino froze. "Kiba! Are you guys looking for Shikamaru? He should be around. "Why don't you guys come with me to the house? I'll make you all lunch."

"No!" Kiba replied. Yoshino's widened at his outburst. "I mean, we were just walking around…not like perverts or anything…just walking."

Ino refrained from smacking her forehead.

"Okay… I'll see you kids later then." She chuckled as they hurried out.

A few days later, Shikamaru returned from his mission and collapsed on his bed. Looking over to his desk, he noticed a brown bag. Curious, he got up and looked inside. There was a small note with his father's handwriting. "Here's help. PS: We don't have to ever talk about it."

"A book?" Pulling it out, he read the title before dropping it like it burned him. "What the fuck?"

" _How to Treat Your Woman: Sex Secrets That Will Blow Her Mind_ "

He stuffed it back inside the bag and threw it in his wastebasket. "What the hell?!"

.

.

Ino and Kiba sat in front of their teammates, excluding Hinata and Shikamaru obviously. Choji remained unconvinced while Shino gave no reaction as the other two rambled on. "Are you guys sure they're going out?" Choji questioned. "I mean Shika hasn't told me anything."

"100 percent."

"Absolutely," Ino added. "Believe me, they are doing things-" Kiba shot her a look. "Well let's just say that they are pretty intimate."

Shino shook his head and stood up. Kiba shouted for him to return to the kitchen table but the stoic male continued to walk away. Rushing to catch up with him, Kiba turned him around. "Don't you want to make sure Shikamaru's a good guy for her? What if-"

"Stop talking. Do you hear yourself? I'm disappointed in you, Kiba." His teammate stiffened. "I would have thought you above spreading such scandalous things about a person we both care about."

"Hey! We haven't told anyone besides you guys," Kiba angrily said. "I only want the best for her."

Shino slightly frowned. "I want the best for Hinata, too. But I also know he's a good person." He brushed Kiba's hand off his shoulder. "If that's the case anyways. Until she tells me, I won't believe it. When she's ready for us to know, we'll know."

"Tch." Kiba grumbled as he stared after his teammate. If Shino wasn't going to keep an eye on the situation, he'd do it himself. He failed to see Shino dispatch one of his bugs with instructions to follow Shikamaru. While not as obvious as Kiba, Shino was also protective of Hinata.

Kiba finished having lunch with Ino and Choji who still had a difficult time believing it. "I mean, Shikamaru is…Shikamaru. And Hinata is… Are you sure you heard it right?" Choji asked. They had dropped Ino off at her flower shop and walked towards the training fields.

Turning his head to hide a blush, Kiba muttered that he heard it perfectly. "Hinata was… you know. Shikamaru was really into it, too. Pervert kept moaning. Selfish asshole."

"Kiba…what are you talking about?"

"Damn it don't you get it?! Hinata was giving him a blowjob." Kiba erupted. He was tired of Choji's skepticism. His eyes narrowed at his companion who looked pale. "What?"

Choji gulped and pointed behind Kiba. Slowly turning, Kiba wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. Neji stared at him, jaw tense and fists clenched. "What did you say?" Realizing it was Neji who asked, Kiba lost the ability to talk. Incoherent babble spewed from his dry mouth.

"Kiba! You left the kitchen a mess!" Tsume hollered as she came into view. "I come home from a mission to a dirty house? Get your ass home right now!"

Kiba weakly protested as his mother dragged him away. He was half relieved to be away from the angry Hyuuga. Dealing with an angry mother came like second nature to him, but Neji was on a different level. He didn't know how Hinata dealt with it. "Hinata!" he called out. _How could I be so stupid? He's gonna kill Shikamaru and Hinata will be locked inside the Hyuuga until she's an old woman._

"You can see her after you clean," Tsume frowned. "The faster you clean the faster you can go with your friends."

"But-"

"Kiba!" She roared. "This is not up for discussion."

Choji felt envious of Kiba. He'd gladly switch placed with him at the moment.

"Where is he?" Neji asked once more. He had just left a training session with his team but Tenten said she left one of her kunai behind. Offering to retrieve it for her, he came across very disturbing information. "If I have to go through you to get to him, I'll do it."

Tenten walked up and grabbed her kunai from Neji's grasp, which was kind of difficult to do since he was gripping it pretty tightly. "Thanks!" He didn't respond.

"Choji, where is Shikamaru?"

Refusing to answer, Choji prayed his friend hadn't done something stupid. Or at least he was prepared for the wrath that was inevitable.

"Isn't he with Hinata?" Tenten said. Both stared at her with disturbing stares, one full of malice while the other wore a pleading one. She was unaware; her attention was focused on examining any damage to her weapon. "They're at Asuma's. Something about a date night for-?"

Neji raced in that direction. Choji groaned and went to follow. "He and Hinata are taking care of Mirai for Kurenai and Asuma." Tenten looked up to find herself alone. "Where did everyone go?"

The Akimichi managed to arrive just as Neji was pounding on the Sarutobi's front door. Hinata, immediately confused by her cousin's haggard appearance, answered the door. He also raised an eyebrow at her attire. The clothes she was wearing were definitely the clothes she left the compound in.

"Hinata," he carefully said. Choji kept a respectful distance but looked around her for his best friend in an effort to warn him.

"Yes, Neji?" His cousin asked.

"What happened to your shirt?" His eyes narrowed as he waited for her explanation. The shirt definitely belonged to a male.

Suddenly feeling the center of scrutiny, Hinata began to fiddle with her fingers. "It got dirty," she replied. Hinata wanted to go home and take a shower. She glared at Shikamaru who strolled up, wondering who was at the door.

Not missing the scowl she gave the Nara, Neji clenched his fist in response. "How did it get dirty?" He skeptically asked.

Choji gulped as he glanced at the three other people. Hinata looked confused by Neji's persistent questioning while Shikamaru picked up on his hostility. "It's my fault but I told her I'd have it cleaned by tomorrow," he said. "But to be fair, I did tell her she was rocking too much."

Hinata gasped and lightly smacked Shikamaru on his shoulder. "I've done it the same way every time. It's you who was careless. Thankfully I had my hair up or it would've been a bigger mess."

"What did you say?" Neji gritted out. _How could they be so vulgar about it?!_ The Hyuuga prodigy activated his Byakugan. _He probably corrupted Hinata!_

"Neji, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. "Why are you so angry?"

Harshly pulling her behind him, he got into a battle stance. "I'll defend your honor, Hinata."

Choji nervously stepped between the irate man and his teammate. "Neji, don't you think you're going too far?" He'd hate to fight one of his friends but Shikamaru and he were more than that; they were brothers and he'd take his side every single time. "They're both old enough to make their own choices."

"Honor?" Shikamaru was bewildered. "All this trouble over a shirt? What the hell? She's wearing one of my spares. Was it really expensive or something? I said I'll clean it and if it's ruined I'll get a replacement."

Hinata timidly put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Neji, it's fine really. Although Shikamaru should have told me he had already fed Mirai, he doesn't deserve to get pummeled over some baby vomit."

Confused, he stared back at her and scrunched his nose. "Vomit?"

"Yeah…all over my shirt." Feeling self-conscious, she stepped back. "You can't smell it, right?" Neji shook his head. Relieved she smiled. "So if I'm not that mad, you shouldn't be either."

"Your shirt was dirty because of that?" He clarified. Hinata slowly nodded, still baffled by his aggression. "I see. We should go home." The sudden shift in his mood confused them further.

Shaking her head, Hinata explained that she promised to take care of Mirai. "They hardly get time to themselves, you know. Asuma wanted to treat Kurenai on one of his days off. And after this mess, I know I can't leave Shikamaru alone."

Shikamaru snorted in disagreement.

"Well since I'm here, I can help you." Neji offered. "Nara, go home."

"Great idea! Shikamaru, let's go train okay?" Choji pulled him outside.

Looking at Hinata, Shikamaru frowned. "But what about-"

She smiled and waved. "It's fine. Neji said he'd help." Grabbing Neji's hand, she excitedly explained everything that came with taking care of a baby. His lip curled as she explained how to properly change a diaper.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked as they walked away. "I think he's a bit tightly wound up if he's so worked over a shirt." Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Choji visibly relieved. "You okay there, Choji?"

"Yeah, don't mind me." He caught his breath. "Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

Choji looked at him before shaking his head. Ino and Kiba were crazy. If there was something serious between Shikamaru and Hinata, he'd be the first to know. He would just wait patiently until then. "Want to get some lunch afterwards? Loser pays?"

Smirking, Shikamaru nodded. Neji's behavior had his nerves on edge and he could release some tension.

.

.

"Don't you think like they're looking at us kind of weird?" Hinata whispered to Shikamaru. Subtly leaning back, he glanced at their friends who were disturbingly focused on them until he raised an eyebrow. Suddenly they pretended to be preoccupied with various tasks. Ino pretended to straighten up some books on the self while Kiba dusted the coffee table. Shino was carrying Mirai and elbowed Choji who kept on smiling expectantly at Shikamaru at Hinata.

"You think they're up to something?" he asked as he turned back to drying the dishes. Hinata wiped her hands after she handed him the last bowl.

She pressed her back against the counter. "I do. I noticed Choji and Ino following me around the village yesterday. When I went to talk to them, they just bolted. Like I had caught them doing something wrong."

Shikamaru motioned her to follow him outside. He slowly closed the door as to not make a loud noise. Akamaru was sleeping under a tree and Hinata rubbed his stomach.

"That's weird but not as weird as those looks Shino keeps giving me. It's creepy."

"Shino's not creepy!" She protested. "You just don't know him like I do."

He put his hands up, showing he meant no offense. "I'm just saying. It's like he's measuring me up for a fight."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "That's not right. Shino's never mentioned anything about disliking you. Do you think we should just be upfront about it and ask them?"

"Wouldn't hurt," he replied. "Maybe we're reading too much into it."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. He was about to push a stay hair away from her face when a boisterous voice interrupted the tranquility around them

"Hey guys!" Kiba shouted as he ran over. Shikamaru returned his arm to his side. "Why'd you run off? What are you guys up to? Hey 'Nata, can you help me pickup Mirai's toys? Shikamaru, Choji left and Ino wanted some help at the flower shop in like an hour so can you go? Akamaru, I'll bring your lunch in a bit."

They both stared at him blankly, trying to decipher Kiba's rant. Akamaru was the only one to respond, which he did with a happy bark. "Actually…" Shikamaru replied.

"Thanks!" Not a second later, Kiba dragged Hinata back inside the Sarutobi house.

He quickly followed and was taken back by the mess of toys; Shikamaru could have sworn the playroom was spotless the last time he left it. Hinata was quickly picking them up while Kiba moved like a sloth. "Akamaru has some new tricks he wanted to show you."

"Today?" Hinata asked. She bit her lip as he nodded eagerly. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Aw man, there's so many. You might have to stay for dinner!"

Hinata picked up the last doll on her side. When Kiba had his back turned, she shrugged apologetically at Shikamaru. "Oh, okay."

Shikamaru frowned. "Okay, what's up? Why are you acting so strange?"

Kiba laughed nervously. "Who me? I'm not acting strange." Shino walked into the room with Mirai.

"Hinata, can you put Mirai down for her nap? I apologize but my father just sent a message saying that there might be an issue with one of the newer nests," he explained.

Nodding understandingly, she gently took the baby from his arms. The only ones left were a jumpy Kiba and an unconvinced Shikamaru. "Out with it."

Kiba inwardly cursed. He didn't want to be the one to confront either one of them about their relationship. However, he just couldn't stop himself from meddling. It irked him how Hinata hadn't mentioned that she was seeing Shikamaru.

Lowering his head, Kiba tried to ignore the other man but Shikamaru kept pestering him. "Do you have an issue with me? What is it with Team Eight that has it out for me?"

"Not all of Team Eight," he mumbled and walked out.

Shikamaru frowned and followed him to the backyard. "What did you say?"

Kiba turned around angrily. "Don't act stupid. We caught you! I never noticed because I was either too stupid or blind to see all the signs but Ino wasn't! I can't believe you guys are together and never said a damn thing. She's like a sister to me and if you do anything to hurt her I'll kick your ass!"

Ino had prepared some sandwiches for a job well done. She hummed happily when she found them, stopping when she noticed Shikamaru and Kiba in an intense standoff. "Hey guys…what's going on?"

Her teammate stared at her. "You tell me. Apparently you know more than I do."

Clicking her tongue at Kiba, Ino fumed. "You didn't! Damn it Kiba, we said we wouldn't meddle! Why did you have to open your big mouth?!"

"Like you're so innocent. Choji said you made him tag along to follow Hinata!" he retorted. Ino thinned her lips but couldn't refute it. Kiba smirked in triumph.

"Enough!" Even Akamaru was taken back by Shikamaru's outburst. "What did you tell them about me and Hinata, Ino?"

"I didn't tell them anything, exactly. Just pointed out some things I noticed. Then we went to find definitive proof," Ino sheepishly said. Kiba snarled as he stared Shikamaru down.

"And what kind proof did you find?" He questioned patronizingly.

"We went to your house. Hinata was in your room. She was…you know," Ino struggled. "Don't make me say it!"

"What are you getting at?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Slowly, the pieces all started falling into place and he opened his mouth in panic. "You guys thought-?!"

"She was pleasuring you, okay?" Kiba blurted out. The tips of Shikamaru's ears grew pink and Ino scowled at him. "What? It's better than saying she was giving him head. By the way, you better be treating her extra nice. You aren't forcing her to do that, are you?"

"No!" He protested. "I didn't- We weren't-"

"Good because I'd castrate you otherwise," Kiba threatened. Akamaru barked in agreement. "I wouldn't make it quick either, Mister Selfish Lover."

Ino scoffed. "Oh c'mon, like that'd ever happen." Shikamaru was flattered his teammate thought highly of his skills. "We all know Hinata really likes it and would be angry with you for making him a eunuch. But Shika, you should know that it's not _that_ hard to make a girl feel good."

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. "You guys are so stupid…"

"Hi guys!" Hinata ran up with a picnic basket. "We can have lunch now. The day is so beautiful I think it'll be nice if we have lunch out here. It's unfortunate Shino and Choji left. We'll have so much extra food." She began to set everything up, looking up when no one moved. Shikamaru sighed and started to help her.

"Hinata, I told them," he said. "Apparently they spied on us when you came over. They seem to think there was more to your help than a friendly gesture."

"That's why you guys are acting so weird?" Hinata asked as she handed Ino a drink. "Are you guys just too shy to ask me to do the same for you? Honestly, I'd it for anyone who needs it. Shikamaru knows I'd never refuse a request," she innocently replied. "You can say he's a repeat customer. He's so needy." Hinata giggled but no one laughed along.

Ino choked on her drink and coughed violently. Shikamaru was blushing furiously while Kiba looked traumatized.

"Anyone?!" Kiba shouted while he paced. "Oh man, I knew there was something going on. This is so messed up. Ino, check Hinata's mind. Something's horribly wrong."

Baffled by everyone's behavior, Hinata slightly furrowed her eyebrows. She wondered what was wrong with giving massages. "What are you talking about? I'd offer to do it for you, Kiba," she pointed out. "But I know you're so ticklish."

"I'd never! I mean, holy shit Hinata!" The Inuzuka jumped back and pointed at her accusingly. "What's going on? Is someone blackmailing you? Did your dad cut you off? If you need money you don't need to do _that_!"

Ino nodded vehemently. "I'll get you a job at the shop and make sure you go to therapy. I'll foot the bill if I need to. How does that sound?"

Feeling a headache coming on, Shikamaru rubbed his temple. "You two have got to be the dumbest people I know," he muttered. However, Hinata was unknowingly adding to the misunderstanding.

"Why would I need therapy?" Hinata felt uneasy. "It's not like that. Shikamaru thinks I should make a small business out of it. But I feel bad about making people pay for it and I don't want this to get back to my father." Said male stopped muttering to himself and looked at her in horror at the implication of her words.

Ino gasped with indignation while Kiba narrowed his eyes and growled at the other male. "You fucking scumbag!" He launched himself at Shikamaru and they began to tussle while their teammates tried to separate them. Hinata wrapped her hands around Kiba's waist as she pulled him away.

"Kiba! What has gotten into you?!" She exclaimed. "I said you'd get it for free. You always will if you promise not to giggle every time I touch you!"

This only caused Kiba to struggle harder against her hold. Ino was trying to calm the feral looking male as well, shouting accusations at Shikamaru whose patience had worn thin.

Shikamaru used the Shadow Imitation technique and forced Kiba into a still posture. "Everyone shut up! There's obviously been some sort of miscommunication going on and stupid insinuations floating around." Ino scoffed and he scowled at her.

"What do you mean?" Hinata innocently asked. Shikamaru turned his gaze away from her as he began to explain.

"They think we were doing things…" he began. She tilted her head in confusion and he sighed uncomfortably. "In my room…"

"But we were," Hinata interrupted. "I gave you a-"

"We don't need to hear everything!" Ino pleaded as she covered her ears. "What you two do is between you guys, I get that now. I know we shouldn't have spied but I didn't think you guys would already be _there_."

"I don't care if they were doing that or if Shikamaru sucks as a partner," Kiba yelled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, not knowing where he got that particular assumption. Frankly, it was insulting. "But I do care if he's making her do other guys!" Unable to move, he ordered Akamaru to attack Shikamaru but he whined in protest. "C'mon, Akamaru!"

"We weren't doing anything inappropriate!" He retorted.

Ino shot him a skeptic look. "Please, I know what we stumbled upon."

"What's so bad about a massage?" Hinata wondered. She knew that her father and some of the Hyuuga wouldn't appreciate her using her skills to help others this way. They'd see it as lowly and an insult to their teachings so she didn't advertise her assistance to the general public. "I won't do it if this upsets you. I still don't know why it does but can you stop fighting if I never do it again?"

Not wanting to be deprived of her magical touch, Shikamaru shook his head in protest. "There's nothing wrong with them, Hinata. These two think you were getting me off," he said. When she gave him a blank look, he motioned to his crotch. "You know, sexually…"

"Oh…OH!" She turned angrily to Kiba and smacked the immobile man on his shoulder. "How could you think I would…What's wrong with you?!" She smacked him again. "It was just a routine massage, you pervert!" Shikamaru let it go on for a few minutes before he released Kiba.

"Stop! Damn, Hinata. I was just looking out for you!" He said as he shielded himself. Kiba knew she was upset but was glad she hadn't resorted to her family's signature jutsu. He grasped her hands and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, okay!"

Breathing hard, she refused to look at him. However, in her line of sight stood a sheepish looking Ino. "He he…its funny how twisted things can get, right?"

Never had she felt so offended. These were her friends and while they said they had her best interests at heart, they had also assumed the worst of her. To think that she would prostitute herself… the mere thought nearly brought tears to her eyes but she refused to cry. Her face red with humiliation, she looked up at an apologetic Kiba. "Hina? I'm really sorry."

"We all are," Ino added. Shikamaru looked at her and scoffed; he was not guilty in any way.

"Stupid…" she pouted. "I should k-kick your ass."

Kiba gave her a guilty smile and slowly they began to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. Hinata sniffed and asked them to clarify how they even came to that conclusion; even Shikamaru snorted every now and then as they retold their misguided adventure. "So you can see how we got here," Ino simplified. "But next time, we'll just be upfront about it and ask."

"Man, I'm glad we cleared that up. At least it was just a couple of us that thought that," Kiba added casually.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "What do mean? It's not just you two." Kiba shook his head.

"Nah, Choji and Neji thought they caught you two after doing the dirty deed," he recalled. Hinata and Shikamaru visibly relaxed. At least they had cleared up that misunderstanding rather quickly before anyone came to blows. "Oh! And your dad was with us when we were spying on you guys." Kiba laughed. "Man, that must've been awkward for him."

Craning his neck to face the sky, Shikamaru figured out why his father had left him that book. "You guys suck." He took in that information better than Hinata.

"Shikaku thinks I was…What if he tells my father?!" she began to hyperventilate before her eyes closed. Ino was quick to catch her before she slumped to the ground.

Kiba dropped his sandwich but was prevented from helping her up by Shikamaru. "I'll take her inside. You are going to help Ino out at the shop and you're going to tell my dad everything." He didn't want to have the conversation with his father about it but he couldn't allow him to think Hinata was like that. His father wasn't one to gossip but if Hiashi even caught a whisper he didn't know who would have it worse, him or Hinata.

"Go."

The dark tone in his voice made Kiba readily agree. Ino hastily put everything in the basket and followed him. He softened his stare as he looked down at the young woman in his arms. She woke up a few minutes later, getting up from the couch bit wobbly. He gently pushed her to sit back down and handed her a cold glass of water. "Take it easy."

She groaned as she rubbed her temple. It had been so long since she had a fainting spell but her fears had overwhelmed her. "Where is everyone?"

"Clearing up everything," he replied with a smile. "I doubt we have to worry about your father anytime soon."

"Do you want to...Maybe we should cancel our..." She mumbled. "They'll think we were lying and I understand if it's too much."

"No," Shikamaru responded firmly. "Once Kurenai returns from the store, we'll go on our date. Unless you want to cancel. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

She straightened up. "No! I mean, I was thinking about you. Kiba and Neji wanted to attack you. Even Shino was giving you those looks."

Touched by her concern, he sat next to her. "I don't care. So do you want to go?"

"I do." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait."

Shikamaru had really enjoyed her company and couldn't ignore the butterflies whenever she looked at him with those lavender tinted eyes. The time they spent together had made him realize Hinata was a wonderful person. She was perceptive of the stress weighing on his shoulders and helped as best she could; whether listening to his troubles or her wonderful massages, Hinata was a godsend.

He didn't know that she had also become smitten with him. It has caught him by surprise when she asked him out two days ago but his acceptance was automatic. He knew how hard it must've been for her to be so forward after putting herself out there last time but he was delighted.

Mirai's cries interrupted their moment. "I'll get her," Shikamaru said. "You just relax."

.

.

Shikamaru wanted to choke Kiba as he scarfed down another bowl. Ino reached around him to grab the salt and Hinata could only smile as their friends unknowingly interrupted their date. "So then Shikaku said he didn't want to talk to me again," Kiba continued his story. He wiped his mouth. "Shino says he knew already but c'mon."

"I told you to leave things alone," the bug user replied. "But your lack of manners continues to make you a pest. Can't you see how rude you're being right now?"

"Hey, we came to eat here and happened to find them," Ino argued. "Hinata and Shikamaru don't mind us sharing a table. Right, guys?"

Shrugging in defeat, Shikamaru quietly ate his food.

"See? If you feel weird being here you can leave," Kiba said. "But the four of us are going to enjoy a nice meal amongst friends."

Without another word, Shino stood up. Hinata went to grab his arm but he shook his head. "It's fine. Enjoy your meal. We'll be leaving now." Grabbing Kiba's collar, he pulled the other male along. "Make a bigger fuss and I'll send some bed bugs to your room. Just your room. Coming, Ino?"

She gulped and paid for their meals. "C-coming! See you guys later!"

Now alone, they could return to their date. His nerves almost got the better of him for the majority of the date but he remembered who he was with and enjoyed the rest of their time together. He intertwined their hands as he walked her home and she blushed. He smirked at her bashfulness. "If only they could see us now," he mused. "How long do we have before they drive us crazy again? I say less than a week."

Hinata giggled and felt a bit saddened when they reached her house. "I had a good time."

"Just good? Not great?" he asked. "Great. It's bad enough that they thought I was lousy lover. I suck at dates too."

He was joking but Hinata felt she had upset him. "Oh! No, I mean I had a great time!" she frantically replied. "I can't wait for next time!"

"Good," he smirked. "Because I wasn't planning on making this a one- time deal."

She brightened up, picking up on his playfulness. "I can't wait. Goodnight." She turned when he called her name. "Yes?"

He pressed his lips against her cheek. "Good night." She touched the skin where his lips previously were, blushing as she walked inside.

Shikamaru waited until she was safely inside and began to walk home. He rounded the corner before sighing. "Again?"

"I knew it," Shino replied. "I knew you two were on a date. Most likely your first since you were uncharacteristically nervous when we left the table."

"Yeah?" They walked side by side. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

He shook his head. "I'm not like Ino or Kiba. They've intervened enough."

Shikamaru glanced at him. "Then why did you follow us?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were being a gentleman." Shino stopped walking when they were near the Aburame clan's compound. "Though I am quite sure you don't need me to tell you what will happen if you hurt her. Once you two are ready to tell everyone else, you better be ready for the headaches."

"I don't plan on hurting her, but yeah I get how many people are willing to maim me."

"Good." Shino began to walk away. "But I'll have your back if you and Hinata are willing to deal with them. You two are good for each other. You make her happier. I noticed her change and now I know you had a big part in it. Thank you."

Taken back, he nodded. When he walked inside his home, Shikamaru nearly bumped into his father. The awkwardness was stifling. "So…did you have a good time?"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru forgot that he had told his father about his date. It was before he knew that his father thought he and Hinata were sexually active. The thought brought some arousing images to his mind but he tried to ignore them. Getting a massage from her would be difficult to deal with until he controlled his thoughts. _Damn Ino_. _Damn Kiba._

Shikamaru tried to walk around his father but he stopped him. "You know if you and the Hyuuga girl ever… you might want to go somewhere more private. I know you aren't yet…but our forest is really secluded. I've used it many times-"

"Good night!" He hurried to his room. "How troublesome." As exasperating as everything had become, Shikamaru didn't regret getting close with Hinata. He stretched out on his bed and went to sleep knowing that there was at least one person in his life who could keep him sane.

* * *

AN: So there we have it. My schedules become much more restricted but I am drafting up some Sasuhina pieces and outlining a greater story. Here's to hoping my free time opens up.

Thanks for all the feedback!


	11. Lost and Found

Sasuhina for my lovely readers.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha always had a hard time being inside Konoha. It wasn't just the glares he received or the whispers behind his back. It was unbearable to spend more time than necessary inside the walls of the village that took so much from him. The elders that conspired against the Uchiha were gone but it was a while before he could muster enough strength to walk on his family's land.

It was quiet, almost serene. The wildlife was scarce but he heard a chirp every once in a while. Walking to the center of the compound, he came across a Hyuuga. _How dare someone trespass on Uchiha land!_ His sword was dangerously close to her neck in an instant. Her eyes were full of surprise and fear. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was-" The blade pressed against her throat. "Are you going to kill me?"

A breeze passed through, before he lowered his weapon. However, he remained on guard. "This land is off limits," he snarled. "Get out."

Hinata rubbed her throat, making sure he didn't draw any blood. "It's not your land anymore, Uchiha-san. There are people who need homes and we need to rebuild. The Hokage made-"

Outraged and fury overcame him. "So the Hyuuga are expanding their territory? Is that it?!"

"No. Konoha is accepting refugees. All the major villages are and we have left this land untouched for long enough. If you have an issue with it, take it up with the Hokage." Hinata picked up her clipboard and resumed surveying the land.

Sasuke stormed out of Kakashi's office an hour later. He had lost any claim to the land with his status as a missing nin but Kakashi stressed that it was for the best of the village. He hated to admit that it made no sense for one person to hold dominion over such a vast piece of land when there were so many in need of shelter. Kakashi offered to set some land aside for him to build a home, which he accepted. Sasuke's pride wouldn't allow him to relinquish everything but he doubted he'd spend much time there.

Not wanting to lose everything, he searched through its ruins for family heirlooms. On more than one occasion, he came across Hinata. Every single time he ignored her presence and she did the same.

Their silence was interrupted one afternoon by the village hero and Sakura. The shock of seeing Sasuke around the village had faded after a few days. "Hinata-chan, I brought you lunch!" She smiled softly at her friends. "Why don't you take a break? I'll have my clones do some work while we eat."

Sasuke continued moving debris around while Naruto conversed enthusiastically with Hinata. He ignored Sakura's offer of food causing Hinata to frown.

"Don't mind him," Naruto said. "When they were giving out kindness, he got a stick up his ass instead."

Hinata wondered if it was possible for Sasuke's glare to spoil milk. "Listen here you little shit….." The two traded insults for a bit and it was becoming uncomfortable for her. She didn't know how they could function as a team. Hinata could never see Shino and Kiba talking to each other in such a manner.

"Are you deaf as well as terminally stupid?" He told Sakura after she offered him her leftovers. "I said I don't want your food." Everyone was used to Sasuke's sour mood but Hinata couldn't stand his attitude.

He dusted his pants and walked away. "A simple no would have sufficed," Sakura mumbled.

"You shouldn't be so cruel." Hinata said. Sakura and Naruto pretended not to hear but winced as Sasuke froze in his tracks. "She was just trying to be nice."

Turning back, he glared at her. "Listen here. If I've ever said anything that offended you or anyone else, I meant it. One good thing about you is you're easy to ignore," Sasuke remarked as he walked away.

Upset at the way he addressed Hinata, Naruto chased after him. "Sasuke!"

"What?"

"You can talk to me however you want. I hate that you're so mean to Sakura-chan but she's used to your ways. But don't ever insult Hinata-chan again," he threatened. "She doesn't deserve your wrath. No one does."

"What? Is she going to cry?" Sasuke mocked. "Doesn't look like it. I'm shocked."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Naruto began to walk towards the two women. "Grief changes a person. You of all people should know that. She has suffered enough."

"Whatever," Sasuke murmured. His former teammates left and it was just the two of them. He wondered who she had lost in the war. Hinata's clan was huge but her immediate family consisted of her father, sister and cousin. Squashing any sense of empathy, he reminded himself that he had lost more than anyone. No one's grief could compare to his and the loss of his brother was the most painful.

On the last day of Hinata's mission, she grinned at him. "Uchiha-san, I found some things that you might want to look over. I set them near the rest of your stuff."

Rather than feeling grateful, he felt aggravated. "If you're going to fake a smile, then don't smile at all. It's annoying."

Her lips thinned and she left, quickly creating a greater distance between them. He went back to his task, pushing her to the back of his mind. As the sun began to set, he made his way to the land that still remained under Uchiha control. A few boxes stood out, likely the items Hinata found.

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the one nearest to him. Photographs, books, and various objects bearing the Uchiha clan symbol filled the container. He recognized many of the people in the photographs; the kids he played with, the old woman who babysat him, the shop keeper who pardoned his shortcomings more than once. His hand gripped the photo that happened to show his family at a clan celebration; he was just a toddler but his glee was evident.

The dark night made it hard to clearly see everything, but he doubted it would have helped. Tears fell down his cheeks and he carefully closed the box.

.

.

Hinata had just walked out of Ino's shop with a bundle of sunflowers. She sniffed them, closing her eyes for a few minutes. Sasuke followed at a respectable distance, not wanting to corner her yet not make a scene either. It was clear that she was heading to the memorial stone, something Sasuke didn't want to see. Itachi's name had yet to be engraved and he wondered if he ever would be memorialized.

"Hyuuga!" She turned around. "Thank you."

She remained silent, as if waiting for him to elaborate. When she realized that he wasn't one for words, Hinata slightly bowed her head. "You're welcome. Just because they're gone doesn't mean their stories should disappear as well. Think of it as me extending an olive branch."

He turned on his heel and disappeared. No longer bothered by his standoffish attitude, she continued on her way. However, Sasuke watched from afar as she kneeled and placed some of the flowers around the large stone. She said a few words before leaving. He continued to follow her, feeling lowly when she entered the cemetery. Hinata stopped where the newer graves were, in a far right corner. Sasuke didn't stay long enough to know how long she remained there.

Before leaving the village for another leg of his personal journey, he decided to find out who she had lost in the war. Quickly scanning the headstones for the Hyuuga name or symbol, he froze when he found it; _NEJI HYUUGA_ was etched across a simple grave.

Memories of the arrogant yet talented shinobi flooded his mind. Still, Sasuke still couldn't understand why his death had changed her. As far as he could recall, her cousin was cruel to her and nearly killed Hinata at the chunin exams.

Instead of leaving the village, Sasuke found himself back in his small piece of sanctuary. Using the excuse of laying out his new home and land, he extended his time in Konoha. He half expected Hinata to appear before remembering she was finished with her task. However Naruto and Sakura, overjoyed with the new developments, kept him company even if he didn't want it most of the time.

Integrating with the rest of the village was harder to do. Everyone kept their distance from him and he pretended not to care. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl being tormented by a group of boys. They threw her doll over her head, constantly keeping it away from her. He frowned and easily intercepted the next throw. All of their faces paled at the sight of the infamous Uchiha.

While the boys scattered away, the small girl whimpered. She thought it was impossible to get her doll now. "Is this yours?" She slowly opened her big brown eyes.

"Y-y-yes." He extended his hand. She quickly grabbed it, leaving without as much as a thank you.

"That was unusually nice of you. What happened to your devil may care attitude?" Hinata asked. She happened to catch the end of the exchange.

Sasuke caught himself as he almost rubbed his neck. "I'm trying this thing where I try to sympathize with people and try to be nice to them. I hear I'm kind of an asshole."

"That's good." Hinata responded. They began to walk in sync, heading nowhere in particular. "You're not as simple as they made you to be."

"Hn." Yet his eyebrows rose in intrigue. "And what do they say about me?"

"That you're a traitor. A mad man. A killer." He almost flinched at every description.

"Aren't I?"

"You tell me." Her eyes bore into him. "Perhaps you are the many things they call you, but you have a reason to be hurt. To lash out at the world for what it did to you. Your tragedy filled you with rage and grief inside whihc could not be contained. You wanted your pain to be heard."

"You're speaking from experience?" He questioned.

"No. I just knew a lost boy once." Her eyes stared out at the lively village around them. "Uchiha-san, be angry. Be sad. But don't take it out on us. If you want to help rebuild the world, we welcome you with open arms. If you want to leave, I would not hold you here. But if you are with us, I suggest you prove it."

Hinata exuded grace and poise. It shocked him. "You've changed."

"And how would you know?" She challenged him.

He had no answer to give. Hinata was hurting, perhaps as much as he was. She knew the pain and despair from being ripped from someone she held dear. They resumed walking around the village. Sasuke wondered if she would follow him to the old Uchiha grounds. However, she continued on to the Hyuuga compound.

Sighing, he took in the changing landscape. The cleanup was underway and soon life would return to the land.

"I want to make my peace with my past," he said out loud. Sasuke felt the weight start to fall from his shoulders. "I want resolve not rage. I want to be happy again."

Days later, he still couldn't get her words out of his head. What awaited him outside? What was keeping him in the village? He didn't know. But it was still difficult to see himself living here permanently. His own peers still showed unease at his presence but Hinata didn't show glee or distrust. She merely treated him like another comrade whenever he was in Konoha.

.

.

"You need to see the truth! That's not him, he's gone and he is not coming back!" Hinata struggled against Sasuke's grip and freed one of her arms. She tried to reach out to her bloody cousin who held his arms out for her. Sasuke tightened his hold and pulled her farther away. It was difficult to do as he was still getting used to the prosthetic arm, regardless of all the rehab sessions he had with Tsunade.

"Let me go! Can't you see he's hurt?! Neji! I'm coming!" With her free, she clawed Sasuke's face in an attempt to loosen the Uchiha's hold. Sasuke hissed in pain and turned her around quickly. In this position, he could still have a firm grip but she wouldn't be able to use her hands against him. She still fought hard against his hold and he was thankful that she no longer wore her large jacket. The loose clothing would have made it harder to get a good hold on her.

"Naruto! Take her out already, the illusion will dissipate soon after!"

Naruto had a look of determination. This kunoichi dared to use such an underhanded tactic and he was going to make her pay. She managed to get inside Hinata's head and exploit a hidden weakness.

Hinata screamed at Naruto as he charged with a Rasengan in his hand. "Stop! You're going kill him! Naruto-kun, you have to save Neji!" Naruto's anger increased at her hysterical sobbing. He'd end this quickly for her sake.

"Help me Hinata! He's-!" The Neji impersonator choked on her words as the powerful jutsu struck her down. She fell to the floor and the genjutsu slowly began to fade.

"No!" Hinata shrieked. "Neji!" Once the jutsu was cleared, her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled. If Sasuke hadn't been holding her, she would've crumpled to the ground. Naruto looked at Hinata with anguish. She had been so strong during the war and assured everyone she was okay afterwards but her mask had cracked today. He made a vow to be there for her but he failed today.

"Do you want me to take her?" Sasuke slowly handed her over to Naruto. "Sakura should fix your face. C'mon let's go."

Sasuke sealed the woman's body for Tsunade to examine. Orochimaru's experiments had run amok and this one was causing mayhem on the nearby village. While finding his place in the world, he took up hunting them down and happened to come across his former teammates.

Sakura still hadn't returned from healing some of the villagers and Naruto pestered him into staying for the night. "I'm fine," he muttered for the fifth time. "Anyways the wounds are superficial."

Naruto nodded and sat beside Hinata's sleeping form. No noises were heard aside from the howling wind and the crackling fire. Sasuke noticed Naruto pull out his blanket and cover the Hyuuga. His fingers caressed her cheek. It was a tender moment. Feeling like an intruder, he got up and said he'd be on watch for any threats. "I'll be back," he assured Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke coming from their campsite. "Sasuke-kun!"

He motioned for her to lower her voice. "Naruto will fill you in. I'm going on a walk."

"Can I come with?" Her face filled with disappointment at the shake of his head. "Okay."

The next morning, few words were said. Hinata's head felt dizzy but Sakura brewed some tea for her. The usually loud members of Team 7 were walking on eggshells around her and Hinata soon found the atmosphere suffocating.

"I'm going to go get some fish for lunch," she announced.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hinata shook her head at Naruto and gathered her supplies. She made it to the nearby river and saw Sasuke. Guilt swelled inside her as she saw his face was marred with scrapes and cuts.

He had sensed her before she had reached the river and tried to finish washing his upper body. "I guess it wasn't a dream. I'm sorry for my actions." Pulling out a small container of her healing salve from her pouch, she bowed her head.

"Forget it. It happens." He began to walk around her when he felt her arm on his shoulder.

"Please, take it. It's the least I could do." He remained stoic. "I could apply it for you if you don't want to get your hands dirty or-"

"The least you could do is let me go about my business and forget everything." Yet Sasuke still didn't know why he remained in the area. Maybe he needed the company after being alone on his travels for so long.

Her eyes lowered and she turned away. Sasuke began to put his shirt on and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her fumble with her fishing supplies. She caught him staring and turned her back to him to block his view.

Sasuke sighed and walked over. "Here, let me help."

"No." His eyes narrowed at her refusal. "I mean, thank you but I have it."

"Stop being so stubborn. We'll all starve by the time you get this untangled." He was trying to make a joke but her facial expression told him she did not take it as such.

"I said I have this under control. Please just let me do this by myself." She took the fishing line away from him and walked to the riverbed. Sasuke saw her eyes full of determination and how they brightened up when she unraveled the fishing line. He smirked at her and left her to her own devices.

Hinata brought back four large sized fish which Naruto hollered at excitedly. He hugged her and kept an arm wrapped around her waist causing Sasuke to look away. Hinata gently moved away from Naruto's embrace and began to clean the fish. Wanting to make himself useful, he offered to cook for the group. Sakura and Naruto were astonished at his thoughtfulness, while Hinata merely smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, let me heal your face." Hinata focused on her food more intently than normal as Sakura pleaded with Sasuke. "You don't want any scarring, do you?"

"Aw, let him be. Maybe it's for the best that he looks like that." Naruto snorted. "It'd get all those girls to stop pining after him. The bastard won't be the village heartthrob anymore! It's actually a pretty good look for him." Sakura scowled at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto while Sakura threatened to pummel him beyond recognition. Sasuke soon noticed the look on Hinata's face.

She felt her chest tighten at the thought of what people would ask and how they'll look at her. Her father would be disappointed in her, her sensei, her team. Not feeling hungry anymore, Hinata played with her food. "You need to get the dumb smacked out of you," Sasuke scoffed. "The level of tact you have is truly remarkable."

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Hey… shut up."

"Besides, Hyuuga has some ointment she was going to give me after lunch."

Everyone froze in position and while Hinata's face turned changed from shock to pleasant surprise. She put her plate down and rushed to her tent in search of her medical supplies. Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura still had their mouths open in shock. Sasuke finished eating his fish as if nothing had transpired.

Moments later Hinata walked up to the circle and outstretched her hands. Sasuke looked at it with a disinterested face. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you said you would apply it." His tone was flat but Hinata brightened up even more.

She knelt down and opened the container. The other two ate in silence as Hinata gently applied her homemade healing salve. "This should help with any obvious redness and swelling. I'll give you more when we reach the village." Sasuke didn't respond but Hinata continued talking. "I mean whenever you visit."

"Tell me if it's too cold or if the smell is off putting. I know sometimes the minty smell can be too much. Neji used to-" Her hands stopped their movement and Naruto almost choked on his last bite. She cleared her throat. "I can change the smell if you'd like."

"I like it." She shot Sasuke an appreciative smile and wiped her hands on her shirt before closing the lid. He suddenly missed her gentle touch.

"We should be heading out if we want to reach the village before sundown." The three nodded at Sakura and gathered their supplies.

The mood traveling back was different and Hinata didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Naruto stayed close to her and would engage her in conversation while Sakura was more like a silent observer. Sasuke was hanging back and she suddenly felt like they all knew something she didn't.

Naruto offered to report to Kakashi. "Aren't you coming, Sasuke?"

"I think I want to walk around the village for a bit. I'll see him later." The blond furrowed his eyebrows but didn't inquire further.

"See you guys later!" They waved goodbye but his eyes lingered on Hinata.

"I should check in to the hospital with the scroll. Lady Tsunade might find something." Sasuke handed her the scroll containing the dead kunoichi's body. Sakura barely glanced back at them. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her obvious jealousy.

Hinata, being polite, automatically bid her goodbye. Sakura's tone and pitch obviously told her that she was upset but she was too emotionally drained at the moment to try to figure it out.

"I should be going as well. Hanabi's been pretty insistent about spending time together." She smiled at Sasuke and handed him the salve container. Her warm hands brushed up against his and the words began to form before he could think clearly.

"I know what you're feeling. I know how hard it is." Her previously calm demeanor turned into one of slight alarm. Her eyes started to tear up when he refused to let her go and she shook her head. Her lips pursed together and she tried to control her breathing.

Sasuke dragged her off to an obscured part of the village, away from any gossiping eyes. She fell to her knees and looked at the ground. "W-why are you telling me this?" She whispered it so softly that Sasuke almost didn't hear her.

"My brother… he died because of me. There's not a day that goes by that I feel...something. Anger, regret, rage, or despair. However, lately I always remember or try to remember the good times we had. The love he had for me and how much I still love him."

Sasuke suddenly felt foolish. He opened up to someone he couldn't say thought of him highly or at all. And all he was rewarded with was silence. He bared his personal demons in an attempt to help her and he ended up looking like a fool. In an attempt to pick up his broken pride, he turned and was heading home when she suddenly called out his name.

"My father said we are only to grieve once. Cry it all out and never look upon their death with sadness again but I can't." Hinata had a faraway look as she relived Neji's final moments. "H-how do you live with it? Losing the one who loved you so much but being the reason for it?"

Her eyes conveyed desperation and his throat suddenly closed. Who was he to give advice? Sasuke looked away. He was surprised by her sudden movement towards him and she grabbed his shoulders. "Please."

He looked down to meet her eyes. "I guess you take it day by day. There are some days that will be bad even terrible. Those are the days where you won't want to leave your bed. But then there are those that are better, so much better and you find yourself genuinely smiling. But you never forget them or what they did for you. You never forget. You can't."

Hinata let her tears flow freely but smiled. It was no cure for her heartache but then she realized that there was no cure for grief. It would stay forever; good or bad, the memories will stay with her. The heartache will remain imbedded signifying that Neji was still in her heart.

"I never want to forget Neji." She let go of his shoulders and stepped away from him. "Thank you." It wasn't a life altering conversation and she didn't feel great. But talking about it helped, a bit.

Shikamaru and Ino lost their fathers, Kurenai lost Asuma, but their loss didn't feel the same to hers; she felt responsible for his death. They deserved the support and comfort of everyone else. The guilt from the circumstances surrounding his death made her feel worthless and undeserving of any pity. Every time his name was mentioned, she wondered if they were finally going to say it. Blame her.

Hanabi always pushed it aside whenever Hinata tried to talk to her about her guilt. "You didn't kill him so stop blaming yourself!" But her sister wasn't there. Hanabi didn't see it with her own eyes. Maybe if she did, then she'd know the truth. " _You killed him_." " _He died because of you!_ " _"Why wasn't it you?"_

"I should head home." She cleared her throat, trying to sound composed when she was anything but. "Oh, and that jar should last for at least a week. How long are you staying?"

"I'm thinking of making things more permanent." He shrugged. "I don't know yet but I'll probably stay for at least two weeks. I want to make sure this concoction of yours actually works before I leave."

Hinata did something she rarely did these days, she chuckled. "I'll be sure to make enough to heal those scrapes. We can't have you looking like you lost a fight with a wildcat." She smiled softly and left.

Sasuke watched until he couldn't see her figure. He wasn't completely sure her smile was genuine or not. _Better see Kakashi_ , he thought.

Kakashi wondered if he should reclassify the last Uchiha's residency status seeing as he was around more frequently. This would not only mend some wrongs but in theory he could go on official Konoha missions. Although Sasuke took on various missions, such as taking care of bandits or hunting the last of Orochimaru's rouge experiments, none were officially sanctioned by Kakashi. Sasuke bearing a Konoha headband would bring a smile on the Hokage's face.

Not everyone could easily forgive Sasuke's transgressions, and Kakashi needed assurance he wasn't defending a lost cause. Wearing the garb only the Hokage could wear which symbolized the role he was entrusted with, Kakashi sat across Sasuke. His home was a work in progress and barren aside from the bare necessities. Anxiously waiting his answer, Kakashi noticed the stack of unopened jars by his sink.

"I made my choice, I will fight."

Kakashi wasn't certain he had answered at all. What did he mean? "Can you fight for what you don't believe in?" Sasuke was taken back by his question. "What I mean is, do you believe in the will of fire?"

"I believe in my brother's sacrifice," Sasuke replied. "I don't agree with how he did it but there's no use in wallowing in the past. He died not just for me but to save the lives of the innocent. That's enough to keep me going."

His chest swelled with pride; Kakashi's team was finally together.

"When do I begin?" Sasuke asked.

Picking up his hat, Kakashi pushed his chair back. "I need to meet with the council and shuffle some paperwork around. It shouldn't take more than a few days to finalize it. It's nice to have you back home, Sasuke."

.

.

The first couple of missions were completed in Konoha. There were to build trust and show all of Konoha's shinobi that they could rely on the Uchiha. Not wanting to squander his talent and skills on D-level missions, Sasuke was cleared for missions outside the village. Team Seven was rarely sent out as Sakura's intense training with Tsunade now required her to stay in the village. Naruto was itching to get back into the fray of things but was sent to other villages as a diplomat. Therefore, Sasuke was to work with different squads.

Team Ten's mission to Suna went without a hiccup. Gaara welcomed him with as much civility as possible but there was an unsettled issue between them. For the sake of diplomacy, they set it aside.

Sasuke was surprised by how much his classmates had grown. Ino was no longer a shrieking, loud fangirl. In her stead stood a gifted and poised, if still a bit mischievous, woman. Choji showed more confidence and initiative than when he was a boy. Their leader was still the genius everyone knew him to be, however his lazy attitude was nowhere to be found. Shikamaru's mind always found the best solution to any problem basing it on effectiveness not just convenience. Yet he still felt much like an outsider. The Shika-Ino-Cho team had bonds that ran deep and Sasuke wondered if he'd ever experience such a luxury again.

Working with Team Gai nearly made him regret his reinstatement. Out of all the teams, he knew little about them. Lee was still as loud and energetic as he remembered. Tenten, whose name he literally learned a few minutes before departing, seemed accustomed to Lee's boisterousness. It was unusual for a team to consist of two people aside from a sensei and it occurred to him that Neji was the third man of this squad. It surprised him how they managed to say their fallen friend's name so freely in conversation. Sasuke merely listened as they reminisced about some of their more humorous encounters while they sat around the fire.

Tenten was the first to go to bed, leaving Sasuke alone with Lee much to his relief. He had questions and out of the two, Lee was obviously the friendlier one. "Lee, how did Neji die?"

Lee's eyebrows furrowed as he fed the fire. "Obito was relentless with his attacks. There were so many wood projectiles, striking down so many of us. Hinata-chan was trying to protect Naruto, ready to die for him."

Sasuke looked at the flames as the wood crackled.

"He jumped in front of her, just as she was shielding Naruto with her own body." Shaking his head to rid himself of the image of Neji's bloody end, Lee stood up. "He was a hero. One of many."

"I thought he hated her. Hinata, I mean. The last time I saw them together, he nearly killed her."

Lee sighed. "A lot happened after you left. But Neji was already reconnecting with her before that. Naruto helped him become a better person." He smiled wistfully. "Neji mended their bond and it didn't surprise me that he would do whatever he could to keep her safe. He swore to protect her because he loved Hinata-chan."

The next morning, Lee was the first one up and encouraged his comrades to hurry up. Sasuke was annoyed with his cheery attitude this early in the morning. He wondered how Neji managed to cope with him.

"Sasuke!" Lee's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Let us have a race. If you manage to beat me, I shall do 500 laps around the village while walking on my hands. What do you say?!"

He lashed him a bright smile and sped off. Tenten yawned and followed Lee at her own pace. Sasuke snorted and trailed behind them.

All of his missions were completed successfully and he received high marks from the squad leaders. However, he was curious to know why he hadn't been assigned to a mission with Team Eight yet. He had gone on a couple with Team Ten and Team Gai, sometimes combinations of those teams. When he walked into Kakashi's office, he tried not to look so hopeful when he noticed Kiba and Akamaru were also called in.

"It's a simple, short distance escort mission. The client is worried about rumors of bandits in that area. Make sure he gets to his destination safe and sound. That is it. You're dismissed."

"Seems simple enough." Kiba stretched his arms behind his head. "Think you can manage, Uchiha?"

Sasuke frowned. "Is it just me and him?"

"Hey! Akamaru is just as capable as any ninja!" Kiba protested. "What, do you need more babysitters?"

"Sorry. Is it just me, Akamaru and the dog?" He asked Kakashi who groaned in disappointment. This team combination was more of a test of Sasuke's patience.

"Fuck you! I was doing you a favor, pal!" Kiba snarled as Akamaru barked in agreement. "I refuse to go on a mission with this asshole!"

Sasuke sneered. "Fine with me."

"Enough!" Kakashi shouted. "You two are going on this mission. It's been paid for already and we can't replace you with anyone else at such short notice."

Kiba grumbled.

"What was that, Kiba?"

"What about Hinata-chan? She hasn't been on a mission since…why can't she go instead of _him_?" He motioned distastefully at Sasuke. "You said it yourself. It's an easy mission."

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's not the issue. This is for Sasuke's sake as well-"

"Can't I go with her instead of _him_? He can stay here," Sasuke said. "Did you learn that trick yet, Kiba?"

Kiba was outraged. "If anything it's you who should have been better trained. Maybe your dumbass wouldn't have run into Orochimaru's arms!"

Akamaru circled around them, barking incessantly. "Good one, Akamaru!" Kiba cackled. "He does look like one!"

While they traded insults, Kakashi called Sai. "Bring Hinata here please," he instructed in a tired voice.

Hinata knocked on his door before he called her in. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw Kiba and Sasuke sitting far from each other. "You called for me, Lord Hokage?"

"Ah yes, can you have a seat?" He smiled but Hinata was apprehensive. "We have a small problem and think you can help."

"I'm glad to be of some assistance," Hinata cautiously replied. "What is it that you need from me?"

"You're to go on an escort mission, low level, pretty short." He noticed her eyes lower in disappointment. Kakashi knew what she was thinking. "This has nothing to do with your capabilities. Actually they do, but not the way that you might think. I believe you are instrumental to its success."

Her lips thinned at the assumed patronizing tone. "I see. When do I depart?"

"You and Sasuke-"

"Hey!"

He sighed. "And Kiba-"

"Arf!"

"And Akamaru," His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Are to leave in two days. I am putting you as team leader. Keep them in line and make sure our client does not regret our services. This is as much of a trial for you as it is for Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at Hinata in confusion. Kiba put a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "We've got this."

"Yeah," she replied. "I think I can manage that."

"Good," Kakashi smiled. "Now get out of my office."

.

.

The mission was straight forward with no sign of bandits or other danger. The journey was quite boring for the shinobi escorts and the lack of action only fueled Sasuke's short fuse. He hated Kiba's condescending attitude, the looks he gave him, and subtle digs at his criminal past. In the past, Sasuke wouldn't care what others said or thought of him. However, Hinata's silence and halfhearted attempts to scold Kiba seemed to confirm that on some level she agreed with him.

It bothered him, actually it infuriated him. How dare she think so lowly of him after the deep conversation they had? Pissed off with her bipolar personality, Sasuke pulled her aside while Kiba was helping the merchant unload his cargo.

"What the hell was that all about?" She looked confused and Sasuke wanted to shake her. "You let Kiba say all that shit about me and didn't tell him off once. Is it because you two are friends? Do you agree with him? Is that it?"

"I thought if I stepped in too much, you would find it patronizing." Dismayed by his reaction, Hinata rubbed her elbow nervously. "I don't think you're a horrible person. I know you aren't. I've seen you tell other people off, so I didn't think you needed or wanted my help."

"Oh," he replied dumbly.

"If you want, I'll talk to Kiba-kun after we leave the Satoshi-san's village," Hinata offered. "If it bothers you this much, we need to address it. I can't promise he'll be friendlier but I'll make sure he's at least civil. We're all comrades and need to treat each other with respect."

Sasuke adjusted his pack. "Don't bother. It's a waste of time." She opened her mouth in protest but he shook his head. "It doesn't bother me. Really. I just wanted to make sure you both didn't have it out for me."

She nodded and walked over to talk to Satoshi, make sure everything was good to go. Sasuke was being honest, although he didn't disclose everything. Kiba could go to hell for all he cared, but he hated to admit that on some level he did care about Hinata's opinion of him. Sasuke scowled as Kiba wrapped an arm around a stern looking Hinata. He was laughing and tried to ruffle her hair but she stepped out of his embrace.

Sasuke smirked when she began to wag her finger and crossed her arms. Kiba had a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. That satisfied feeling quickly went away when he bear hugged Hinata who giggled. He started walking, sensing the two behind him. Not wanting to look aloof, he slowed his pace. Surprisingly Kiba kept his comments to himself, only commenting about the great weather and food the village had to offer. Sasuke made eye contact with Hinata; she winked at him and shot him a supportive smile.

That night they took shifts securing the perimeter since they only had two tents. Anyone could sense the tension between Sasuke and Kiba so Hinata offered to bunk with Kiba but Sasuke quickly shot that down. "We need someone on the lookout," he reasoned. Kiba pointed out that Akamaru could be their look out but Sasuke wasn't completely comfortable with letting a nin dog, regardless of how big he was, be in charge of their safety.

Kiba offered to take the first shift and anyone could deduce that he was limiting the time he had to spend with Sasuke. Akamaru trotted happily beside him and Sasuke felt better than he had in a while. He enjoyed the serene tranquility that came with Hinata's presence and company. Before he knew it, she announced she was going to bed. Sasuke took this opportunity to get to the bottom of something that had been bothering him. "Why haven't you been on any missions? Did you get hurt or something?"

Hinata began to put out their fire. "They considered me unfit to continue on active duty until... they thought otherwise." She cleared her throat and turned her back while she gathered her supplies into her tent.

He frowned. "What would make them think that?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Realization dawned on him. "Since _then_?"

"Gee, thanks." Hinata crawled inside her tent. Sasuke hurried inside much to her surprise. "What are you doing?!" She quickly adjusted the purple obi around her waist.

Sasuke ignored her question and sat down causing her to sigh. "Tell me what happened."

She turned on her lamp, not comfortable with talking to him in the dark. "Naruto-kun put it in the report. I don't blame him but I was taken off from active duty. I need to prove that I won't let it compromise another mission."

He disagreed and scowled. "What a dumbass. He should've kept it out. You all eliminated her and the village isn't being tormented by her illusions. End of story."

"Naruto-kun was right to do it. He was the one who defeated her and Sakura-chan helped the villagers more than I could. I should have seen through it but I didn't. She found my weakness and exploited it. If you weren't there…" Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists. "I'm a Hyuuga! Kurenai-sensei is a genjutsu specialist and she trained us to not fall for it! All her teachings… Why am I so useless?!"

Everything that she had been holding back was now out in the open and she couldn't stop. Hinata was ashamed that there was always someone who had to help her. Why couldn't she be strong? Why did she have to be so useless? Just for once, she wanted to do something by herself. Say 'I did it.' "I used to think that I couldn't cry anymore. I guess I was wrong. My father doesn't know I've been taken off. I sometimes sleep over at Kiba-kun's or Ino-chan's place. If he knew, he'd be so disappointed in me. He lost his wife, brother and nephew yet he's one of the strongest men I know. Father has never let his grief overwhelm him."

"If he's disappointed in you for any reason, he's also the stupidest," Sasuke lashed out. "Don't let anyone tell you how you should grieve or to stop crying whenever you think of them. Hinata, anyone who belittles your grief is an asshole." He began to breathe heavily and she move slightly away. "People die and people grieve. But we keep living because that's all we can do. We rise and fall, crumble to pieces and repair ourselves."

Hinata kneeled in front of him, holding his hands. She could see that his grief hadn't left him either. Sasuke kept his head down. "I've made so many mistakes but I can't dwell on it now. There's a reason why I'm still alive when everyone who has ever truly loved me died. So I'll find out what Itachi's sacrifice means for me. What does fate have in store for me? Who am I going to be?"

"You're Sasuke Uchiha and you will be the person you want to be."

"And you're Hinata Hyuuga," he replied. Sasuke picked his head up, his stare hardened. "Don't forget. Don't hide who you are or what you feel. Cry if you want or don't. But Hinata, if there is anything that you do need to do is to stop running away from it. Not dealing with your loss will eventually be too much to handle. Trust me. Wounds that haven't closed will bleed again."

Her mouth twitched as if struggling to speak. "Do…do you ever feel lonely, even when you're surrounded by people?"

"Yes and it hurts," he admitted. "Listen, Neji saved you during the battle because he thought your life was more important. Lee told me how he swore to always protect you, and with his sacrifice he has. My brother did the same for me."

She pulled her hands away to wipe her tears. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata began before clearing her throat. "I know he's really trying to help. He wants to say something but it's not easy to talk to him or anyone else about this. I'm scared of letting my clan down, letting him down. But _he_ believed in me when I couldn't." Sasuke's jaw clenched, thinking she was talking about Naruto.

"When he died," she croaked out. "It didn't seem real. I kept expecting Neji to wake me up for training or call me for dinner. He was always so stern about punctuality. But Neji wasn't always so serious. He had his moments."

She giggled softly before it became boisterous. "Sorry," she told an amused Sasuke. "I just remembered something."

"No, tell me," he insisted. Much to his delight, Hinata grinned.

Between chuckles she told the story of the time Neji and Hanabi were in the middle of a prank war. "After Hanabi managed to embarrass him in front of his team, he asked me for help. Neji was out of his league. If you know Hanabi you'd realize she's a firecracker. But I didn't want to get stuck in the middle of it. She's my little sister and he…he's my brother."

Sasuke thought she'd be too depressed to continue but she merely chuckled. "It was quiet for a while and so much time had passed that we just assumed Neji surrendered without saying it. Then her birthday we realized he wasn't. Neji had a wicked smirk whenever he saw Hanabi as if waiting for something. As the festivities were winding down, he became frustrated while Hanabi was absolutely paranoid."

"For the sake of harmony, I asked him what he had done or was planning on doing. Apparently Neji had bought some itching powder while on a mission, potent stuff. He had sprinkled it on her bed and clothes. 'Why isn't she reacting?!' He asked me." Hinata began to laugh uncontrollably. "The problem was that Hanabi was sleeping in my room because of the storm the night before. Her clothes for the party were still being tailored so she didn't get any of it on her. Hanabi sighed in relief and he figured her paranoia was enough to satisfy his revenge."

Sasuke snorted. "That is pretty funny."

Hinata waved her hands. "That's not all of it. During the party, father had left his present for Hanabi on her bed. It was a beautiful new kimono. He laid it out, in full display." Sasuke's eyes widened with anticipation. "Yup. We didn't know until father was making a toast. At first, father was just rubbing his elbow, then his knee, then _everywhere_. He was trying to look regal while we were struggling to keep a straight face. Neji looked so terrified. Father abruptly stopped talking and quickly left. Afterwards, we managed to convince him that he probably had a bad reaction to something. Neji eventually found it hilarious too."

By the end of the story, Hinata was holding her stomach and trying to catch her breath. Sasuke was chucking along. She wiped her tears and laughed until she quieted down. Hinata smiled at him, through her tears he could see that something had changed.

Hinata stared up, gazing at the ceiling as if she could see past the tent. "Sometimes we used to watch the stars before we went to bed. For a while, I couldn't bear to look at the night sky without him. My heart aches whenever I find myself thinking about his last moments. But it his whole life shouldn't be reduced to that, right? Neji should be remembered for who he was and how he lived."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. She was expressing her grief but all he could think was how Hinata was the loveliest person he came to know. Her vulnerability drew him in and he wanted to wrap his arms around her. However she would take it the wrong way, assume he thought of her as weak or needing his protection. She might even think there was something romantic to his gesture. It wasn't like he wanted to hold her, whisper soothing words into her ear, or kiss her.

He only wanted to comfort her. And hold her. And kiss her. And make everything right again, continue to make her smile. Sasuke also wanted her to do that for him.

But she was better with someone like Naruto, someone who knew what he wanted out of life. "I should go relieve Kiba from his shift."

If she heard him, she made no indication. His feet felt heavy with every step he took. Turning back, he saw the lantern inside her tent dim until it was completely dark.

"It's about time you showed up," Kiba said with exasperation. "I thought you slept in and I would have to drag your lazy ass out."

Much to his shock, Sasuke didn't react like he anticipated. "Sorry. I'm here now so get some rest."

Even Akamaru tilted his head in confusion but they shrugged it off and hurried to get some well-deserved sleep. Sasuke perched himself on a branch and scanned the horizon for any threats, scolding himself when his mind carelessly kept going back to Hinata.

.

.

Kakashi had finally cleared Sasuke's name as in he would no longer be officially considered a rogue nin nor would there be any sanctions placed on him. His former classmates tentatively welcomed him back into their circle but Sasuke gravitated towards Hinata the most.

"I've been attending some sessions with a therapist," she said. They were preparing a section of Sasuke's land for a garden. He didn't think care for any specific crop or plant but any excuse to spend time with her was reason enough to give in to her suggestion.

He handed her bottled water and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Hmm. And how are you now?"

"I'm okay." He frowned and she shrugged. "I'm better than before."

"So are you headed there after this?"

Hinata wiped her hands on her thighs and stood up. "No, we don't meet until next week but I might have to skip it." She gave him a small smile. "The Hokage has cleared me for a long mission with my team."

Sasuke returned her smile. "You'll do fine."

"I think so too. See you tomorrow." She turned to leave when he called her back. "Yes?"

"Since you don't have plans…I mean you probably already do." Sasuke looked to the side and struggled to remove his work gloves. "I just mean if you're not doing anything later…" _Damn it, when did I become so pathetic! Recover, Sasuke. Salvage your pride!_ "Maybe you can help me plant some of those herbs you use in the balm you make. It might be useful to have some around."

Hinata clapped her hands excitedly. "I'd love to! There is a secret to how you plant them and how to take care of them." She tapped her chin. "But we'll need specific soil. Thankfully Ino's store carries it. Let's go there now before she closes."

"If it's too late, we can go tomorrow," he suggested. "I don't want to take advantage of you. Besides we look dirty."

"No!" She protested and pulled him along. "We have an hour and can get something to eat along the way. C'mon! You look fine, don't worry." Sasuke smiled and they walked side by side, uncaring of the looks they were receiving. Some wondered what the former heiress had in common with the last Uchiha.

Sasuke knew what he felt for her but knew it wasn't wise to voice his feelings; he wasn't the only one who had his eyes on her.

Naruto roughly patted Sasuke on the back after he came back from his solo A- rank mission. "I never thought I'd see you wear a Konoha headband again. How does it feel, ya bastard?"

"It feels good," he lied. Everything still felt foreign and out of place. However for his brother's sake, he'd try his hardest to restore the Uchiha name and honor. His clan had been vilified for far too long. "So how's everything going with you?"

"Great! Kakashi-sensei thinks I'll be ready for the day I take over," Naruto boasted. Sasuke smiled, if anyone deserved to live happily, it was his friend. "But that's still a long ways out. Right now all I can think about is the festival." Sasuke nodded. The anniversary of the end of the war would soon be upon them and he immediately thought about Hinata.

She was also on Naruto's mind as he unintentionally answered the question on his mind. "I'd love to go with Hinata-chan but Kiba mentioned they're going as a group."

"Ah." He tried not to look so relieved.

"Yeah." Sasuke missed the look Naruto gave him before walking away. "Well, see you later!"

Days later, Sasuke walked out of his home wearing his finest clothes. The Uchiha symbol was prominently displayed on across his back and he headed towards the center of the village. The festivities would start off with speeches and a reading of the names from the fallen leaf shinobi. Honoring the dead would take precedence over any festival games or entertainment.

Kakashi wasn't one for speeches but in the short speech, he managed to convey the loss they sustained as a community but also emphasized the peace that had come from it. "We cannot forget the tales of heroism from everyone who answered the call to fight for peace and survival or the ultimate sacrifice some made. The peace we enjoy now was not given without a heavy price. Remember their names, their stories. Honor them by defending this peace from anything that threatens it. But above all, live. Live and love your fellow man. Let go of any hatred and forgive. Life is too short to let darkness corrupt our souls. Live for them."

A round of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. Shizune took the podium and began to read off the names of the leaf ninja that had given their lives in the war. Sasuke wasn't surprised that Obito's name wasn't called and didn't expect to hear Itachi's name. He was here as an Uchiha and a member of Konoha as well. He was surrounded by strangers but never felt part of the village until now.

Paper lanterns were handed out to those who wanted to light one in honor of a friend or relative and Sasuke accepted one. He held it in his hands and looked as families and groups of friends began to light theirs and lift them into the air. One by one, the floated into the sky as the sun was falling. His eyes scanned the crowd feeling a bit lost despite the feeling of belonging not too long ago. Hinata's father and sister had just let go of theirs before walking towards the booths and liveliness of the festival.

It was then that he noticed Hinata was with Team Gai. The wheelchair bound sensei was wiping his tears as Tenten patted his shoulder. "You are still my eternal rival!" Lee shouted as he pointed to the lantern bearing Neji's name. "But you are also my best friend!"

Hinata hugged them and watched as they headed to join everyone else. He saw her ask for another lantern and move to a more secluded spot. Deciding to follow, Sasuke found himself in a large clearing where the trees provided privacy. He hung back and observed.

"I vowed to fulfill my promise to change the separation between the branches. I am so close to honoring your memory." She sniffed as she struggled to light the lantern. "It still hurts but I'm getting better. I'm trying for your sake, brother." Her eyes were watery and making it hard to focus. Overcome with sorrow, her hands began to shake. Suddenly a pair of hands reached out and steadied them. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke.

He blew a small flame and the lantern was lit up, illuminating their faces. It began to rise but Hinata didn't let go. Tears fell down her cheeks and he gently removed her hands, freeing the lantern to join the rest. The two silently watched it float away.

Sasuke tenderly wiped her tears away. "Remember, it's okay to cry."

Hinata nodded. "Sometimes it hurts here," she pointed to her heart. "But holding it in makes it worse." His hands cupped her face and he almost leaned in until she pointed to the ground. "Why don't I help you?"

Accepting her assistance, the lantern bearing the Uchiha symbol rose to the sky. Hinata bowed her head and said a small player for his family. The sounds of the festival soon reached their ears but neither made a step to move away. Sasuke was startled when she gingerly held his bandaged hand.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Fine," he responded. "But shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Hinata gave him a lopsided smile. "It's occurred to me that you worry a lot about my well-being yet I never really returned that kindness. You're never alone, Sasuke. You have Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Kakashi- sensei and me. If you ever want to talk, not just about me, I'm here for you. I want to help you. Please…let me help."

"Just be here with me." Hinata embraced him and they stood there. Her head rested on his chest and he hoped she wouldn't notice his heart beat faster. "Do you know why I decided to stay? I figured out what I want. I'm looking for happiness and peace of mind."

"I wish that for you, too," she mumbled. "I want to see you laugh and smile more. You deserve to be happy, too."

"But I don't know if it's possible." He swallowed thickly. "I want it so bad."

"You should just take what you want." Hinata looked up with sincerity. "Life's too short for regrets."

Sasuke leaned close causing Hinata to sharply inhale. "What if I'm scared?"

"Scared of what?" she whispered. Hinata removed her arms around him and rested them on his broad shoulders. "What scares you, Sasuke?"

"Not being good enough." His eyes lowered to her lips. "What would you do if I were to kiss you?"

"I don't know," Hinata answered. "But what if you regret it?"

Sasuke's eyes expressed his longing for her and he shook his head. "Never."

Without another word, he crashed his lips on hers. Hinata had to admit that she sometimes wondered about his lips and was surprised that his lips were soft. Sasuke rarely smiled, but she noticed he mostly did it when they were together. She slid her hands up from his shoulders to his scalp, caressing it.

He never realized how small she was until now, her body was so delicate and dainty pressed against his. Deeping the kiss made her grasped his shirt tightly. Sasuke couldn't get enough of her scent, her touch, her body and the soft whimpering of her voice. He pulled away with a little grin on his lips; pleased that he could make her so responsive.

Sasuke didn't want anyone else to touch her; Hinata so sweet, so soft, and his. Although he knew that Naruto was contemplating whether to voice his intentions to Hinata or not, he couldn't remain silent. Kakashi's words rang true; it was time to live. He couldn't wallow in despair, Sasuke wanted to get out from the shadows and into the light. He had to reach out and grab it.

Looking at her swollen lips and pale eyes, he wanted nothing more than for Hinata to come home with him, be the person who greets him after a mission and vice versa. But he knew he couldn't just expect her to accept it so quickly. Hinata didn't push him away but she still looked unsure about what to do next. He would have to be patient and so he will wait.

"Do you have to be with your team?" he asked. Sasuke began to kiss her again. "Because I was thinking that we could go by ourselves. Maybe even just stay here."

He felt Hinata smile against his lips. She pulled away. "I kind of promised them. Sorry."

"Screw them," he said. "Just give throw Kiba a ball and he'll be happy."

"Hey, asshole! Step away from Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke groaned as the rest of Team Eight walked towards them, well Shino did. Kiba stormed up to his face and snarled. "Down boy," he instructed.

"Is he messing with you, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked. "Do you want me to castrate his perverted ass?"

"No!" she shouted. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "He wasn't doing anything wrong."

Kiba narrowed his eyes as they darted between a flustered Hinata and a smug Sasuke. "Are you _sure_? We can hide his body where no one would ever find him. Just give me the word." Akamaru circled around in anticipation. "Who can hide trash better than us?"

"I think it's pretty clear what she wants, Kiba," Shino said. He held up a small bag. "We brought you some sweets." She happily accepted it. "Let's get out there, shall we?"

Shino began to lead her towards the lights and sounds of the festival. Kiba sneered at Sasuke before running to catch up with his best friends. Unfortunately for him, Hinata stopped and motioned for Sasuke to join them. He stayed close beside her; every now and then their hands brushed against each other until she intertwined them together.

As the night wore on, Sasuke saw Naruto passing by. The future Hokage smiled knowing at him and for that he was grateful. "Sasuke! Wouldn't this look nice in your living room?" He returned his gaze to Hinata. They were at a booth selling art and pottery. Shino was inspecting a vase while Kiba groaned that he wanted to get some food.

She had pointed to a blue and gold tapestry with elaborate designs. "Do you like it?" he asked to which she nodded. "Then I'll get it." Although she insisted that he didn't have to buy it, he handed his money over. "Bring it by tomorrow morning," he told the happy vender.

"Hey, tell him you're hungry and dupe him into paying for us all," Kiba whispered. Hinata gave him a stern look. "C'mon, I'm starving!" Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Let's go," Sasuke sighed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "How much can they eat anyways?" She shrugged sheepishly.

Kiba's eyes gleamed with mischief as he debated which stand had the most appealing menu. "You'll see," Shino warned.

.

.

"Would you like to see your baby brother, Asami?" Sasuke asked his daughter. The dark haired girl with pigtails shook her head. "Why not? I thought you were excited to see him."

"I hate him," she pouted. "Mama likes him more. Everyone will like him more! But I hate him!"

Sasuke picked up the crying girl and walked away from the hospital room. He didn't want Hinata to hear Asami's tantrum. "Why would you ever think that? We love you the same."

"Kota said that when a new baby comes, mama and papa will get rid of Asami," she sobbed. "But I don't want to leave. I love you papa! I love mama too! Don't leave me!"

Sasuke scowled as he rocked her. He'd have a talk with Naruto's little monster later. The pintsized demon had a bad habit of picking on his daughter. "He's a liar. Don't believe him. I would never ever leave my princess. Who do you believe me or him?"

"You." Asami rubbed her eyes, pale like her mother's. "But if I stay and the baby stays, I'll have to share everything. And I don't want to. I like my toys."

Trying not to laugh, he sat her on his lap. "Yes, you will have to share some things. Remember when I told you things would change?" She nodded. "How you would have to be a big sister? Being an older sibling means more responsibility. You have to protect him. He's so small. What would happen if mama or papa isn't there?"

Her eyes widened with fear. "Where would you go, papa?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke corrected himself. "But I can't be everywhere either. What if a little troll like Kota bullies Kaoru? What if he makes him cry?"

"I'll beat him up!" Asami proclaimed with newfound determination. "Kota will be the one crying! I'll protect my baby brother!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. No one messes with my babies." She hopped off his lap and he held out his hand. "Ready to see him now?"

Asami nodded eagerly and ran to the room. Sasuke slowly opened the door and Asami peeked her head in. "Is that my little princess?" Hinata asked. She beckoned her to come closer and get a better look at the small bundle in her arms.

Sasuke picked her up and placed her next to Hinata. "Say hello to your little brother, Asami," he said. Kaoru's dark eyes stared at them and he felt his chest swell with pride at the sight of his family.

"He has purple hair like mama! But he's still kind of bald," Asami noted. "If Kota makes fun of Kaoru, I'll punch his nose." While she gently stroked his head, Hinata looked to Sasuke who shrugged innocently.

"He smiled!" Asami exclaimed. "Mama, Kaoru smiled at me!"

Turning back to her daughter, Hinata laughed. "He knows you're his big sister and loves you already."

Grinning at her parents, Asami puffed out her chest. "I like him, too."

As he watched his daughter interact with his son, Sasuke kissed Hinata's forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Their serene bonding was interrupted by a slew of visitors. Kiba cooed over the newest member of the family while Shino presented Asami with a new doll knowing that the little girl could feel over looked. While Hanabi spoke with Hinata, Hiashi held his grandson and Sasuke saw him kiss the top of his head.

The only problem that arose was when Naruto and Kota came for a brief visit. Asami, who was playing with her doll, watched the little boy carefully as Naruto congratulated Hinata and Sasuke. The two fathers took the children out of the room when it was time for Hinata to feed Kaoru.

As the two adults conversed about boring village issues, Kota walked beside her with a glint in his eyes. "So where are you going to live now? You can live with us if you want."

"You're a liar. Papa said so," she said. "I think you're jealous because I have a brother and you don't."

"He's not that cute," Kota shot back. "He's ugly like you."

Sasuke and Naruto turned around when they heard Kota wail. Naruto leaned down and gently removed his hands from his face. "Let me get a look, buddy. It's okay. You're going to be okay," he assured his son.

Sasuke felt someone tug on his pant leg and he looked down. Asami gave him thumbs up and smiled. "I protected Kaoru, papa! I punched him like you told me."

Naruto gave him a look of disbelief. "Sasuke!"

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to smooth everything over. Asami wasn't helping matter as she began to taunt Kota with her tiny fists. "No one messes with my brother!" Even with Naruto's scolding look, he couldn't help but smile a bit. Sasuke only hoped that this wouldn't get back to his wife.

* * *

AN: Still working on the larger Sasuhina story, getting the pieces to fit and all. In the mean time I have a ghost or maybe reincarnation AU with Sasuhina and Hina/?. I hope to have it up before the end of this month.

Thanks for all the feedback and general support by just reading/following/ or favoring this compilation. I appreciate it!


	12. Graveyard Sweethearts

It's the most wonderful time of the year so that obviously means it's time for a Sasuhina holiday themed fic... A Halloween AU, of course! Hopefully this means I can eventually deliver on all those other one shots ideas I have.

SasuHina mostly with a hint of NaruHina. Enjoy! (BTW: "short" grievance below.)

* * *

Hinata watched with fascination as her hands began to solidify. It was always an incredible sight to take in and her smile grew when she looked down at the rest of her body. She gathered the skirt of her dress and started to hurry away from the dark abyss within the old twisted tree. It had been there since before her time but she never could've imagined what lay within it. It was only as a spirit that she knew its true purpose; a portal to the living world.

"Wait for me."

She turned around and cocked her head. "General?"

Sasuke straightened his blue military jacket, taking a moment to frown at the medals that adorned it and dusted them.

"I thought you weren't coming," Hinata said. "Again."

"Hn."

She beamed at him. "Ooh. Do you have someone to see? Perhaps you'd like to see your descendants-?"

"They're all disappointments," Sasuke replied gruffly. "The last I saw they were living solely off the wealth my family worked hard for, and contributing nothing to the country's security. No, I'd rather not see how worse they've gotten."

"Oh." Hinata didn't want to seem rude, after all she had been trained to be the perfect lady but she wanted to hurry and take in as much as she could before the night was over. If she angered the General, he wouldn't let it go and she'd literally suffer for eternity hearing about how she wronged him. She forced a smile on her face but Sasuke saw right through it.

"Well, are you just going to spend the whole time lingering with the dead or are you going to socialize with the living as usual? If we aren't going to do anything, we might as well head back now," he said.

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"If I'm going to be out _here_ for the evening, I'd prefer to be with someone who was raised with class," he elaborated. "Or else I might end up living up to my bloody reputation."

Hinata's mood brightened; she had always wanted to take someone along with her when the barrier was weak. But the world of the dead was infinite and never ending. Hinata hadn't found anyone she knew and the only measure of time she had was when she stepped through the veil on All Hallows Eve for the first time. She was dismayed to find out it had been around 70 years since she last took a breath.

The feeling of loneliness was immense and when she came back to join the world of the dead, she felt depressed. It was similar to when she realized she had first died. As any other spirit that wakes after death, Hinata had been distraught. She felt like it was a mistake and that she should still be alive. Slowly, she grew to accept the facts but it did nothing to lessen her grief. Her only companion was the General, Sasuke Uchiha, who seemed to take a liking to her. It was unusual since he seemed to scare off other spirits but he was always cordial to her and helped make the transition easier.

Hinata didn't know much about his time when he was alive and Sasuke never mentioned what war he died in but the way his face darkened, she knew he didn't want to relive it. Hinata respected his secrecy; most spirits didn't reveal much about their own demise unless it was heroic or noteworthy.

She also didn't care to tell others about the poisoned drink that ended her life; she didn't know who wanted to murder her sister and never found out. Her death was purely accidental and she hadn't thought much about sipping from Hanabi's cup, immediately she was overcome by the burning sensation and shortness of breath. The last thing she saw amid the chaos that erupted was her sister's tear streaked face as she held on to her dying older sister.

It had been difficult but having a friend made it easier to bear. The only argument they had was deciding whether or not to step through the veil during All Hallows Eve when the barrier between the living and dead is at its weakest. He had always refrained until she pestered him enough and he took the opportunity to check up on the living Uchihas. They had gone their own ways for the first time since they met and Hinata was saddened when he came back in a foul mood. She stopped asking him and had gone alone ever since.

"What do you usually do?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I find a largest gathering of people and have fun! Sometimes I'm just invited to parties by complete strangers!" Hinata happily replied. "If not, then I just walk around. You should see all the children and the disguises they wear. Oh, it's such a wonderful sight, General!"

If she wasn't dead already, Sasuke would've been worried about her decisions. "When we're out here, you should call me by my first name," he huffed. He had insisted she stop calling him by his military rank for quite some time but when she said it so affectionately, he realized he didn't mind as much.

Happily agreeing, she grabbed his hand and rushed them out of the dead silent graveyard. She looked around for signs of life. "What do you want to do first, Sasuke? Oh, I think you'd like the…."

The sensation of touching someone again after so long had left him briefly stunned and he instinctively squeezed her hand. _So she is soft…_

"Did you hear me, Sasuke?"

He looked up from their joined hands to see her looking back at him. "…What?"

Hinata pointed towards a lightly lit area. There was always a party downtown. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded and they headed towards the rising sounds of laughter and music. He scowled at the bright lights and people acting like buffoons while wearing horrid disguises. He took a glance at Hinata who looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Look! Have you seen anything so amazing?"

The dead general tried not to grimace at the "decorations" adorning the once small town he helped defend. He stepped closer towards Hinata as a gang of children ran past, hauling stuffed bags. They both tensed when he pressed his body against hers. Sasuke quickly stepped back and coughed, releasing her hand in the process. "Pardon."

"It's fine."

They walked deeper into the town Halloween celebration. Sasuke bit his tongue whenever something annoyed him as to not ruin the evening for Hinata. He glanced over at her, his lip quirking upwards as she looked positively delighted at the jovial atmosphere.

Hinata had once joked that he would get tired of her, but it had been decades before they had their first argument. They simply got along marvelously which surprised those that knew Sasuke's unpleasant attitude.

Before she came along he was a wandering spirit who kept to himself. He knew about the one night of the year when they could pass through the veil but he had accepted his death and saw no need to go back even for a short period of time. He had been the one to tell her about it when she looked particularly sad as she wondered if her sister was still alive.

Sasuke remained behind, waiting anxiously until she returned. Hinata hadn't seen her sister and was still in shock after seeing how much time had actually passed. But she still held hope that the next year she could find someone she knew. However she never did, but it didn't stop her from going back every Hallows Eve.

He didn't understand her desire to go every year but she was happier and in turn that made him feel better even if he resisted going with her. In his opinion, it's a cruel experience to endure; why would she indulge in such brief happiness when all it did was remind her of her grim circumstance?

"We should dance!" Hinata suggested.

Sasuke sneered as he looked at the people around them. "This is what they consider dancing?"

"Are you going to turn down everything I suggest?" she pouted. "Can you at least try to have a nice time?"

"I am trying," he replied tersely. She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I'll dance with you at some point this evening but I get to choose when."

Hinata beamed at him and clapped her hands together. "That sounds lovely, I look forward to it."

In better spirits, they walked around with Sasuke becoming more relaxed but he felt that he was holding Hinata back from doing things. She denied it but he appreciated her consideration especially when he started to get overwhelmed and reached out to hold her hand at times.

.

.

"Hey, baby! Wanna have a good time?" A man slurred. "How about we go somewhere more private?"

Sasuke snarled at the drunk man who approached them. The stranger didn't take notice of the war general that had killed many men and tried to look charming in his vampire costume.

Hinata smiled politely at him but stepped closer to Sasuke. "No thank you, I'm here with my friend."

"C'mon. I'm not as scary as I look. I just want to bite something sweet," the vampire joked. He grabbed Hinata's hand. Before Sasuke could break his arm, Hinata kneed him in the groin and dusted her dress as he writhed on the ground.

"Never touch a lady against her will," she scolded. "I hope you'll be more courteous in the future."

Shocked, Sasuke felt incredibly proud of her. He had always been protective over the noble lady so it was nice to know that she wasn't as trusting as he thought. Offering his elbow, he escorted her away from the filth.

After making their way past the "haunted attractions" Sasuke scowled at yet another approaching male, this one donned in a striped suit and ghoulish makeup. The first man had been incredibly insolent and his protectiveness kicked in. The blond man noticed his hostility and faltered in his steps. However he glanced at the woman who caught his attention and it doused any fear.

"Hi! My name is Naruto!"

"Hello," Hinata replied. "I'm Hinata and this is my friend Sasuke."

"Nice to meet ya!" Naruto grinned. "I like your costumes. They look really authentic."

Sasuke remained impassive.

"…Thank you." Hinata gave Sasuke a look.

"So I was just wondering if you guys would like to enter a contest. We're kind of short on entries for a costume contest at Ichiraku's," Naruto explained. "I promise it'll be really fun."

Teuchi had sent him on a mission to draw up more attendance to the restaurant and he had already signed up five more people. But then he saw the beautiful lady in the yellow ball gown and his jaw dropped, thankful that he had a reason to start up a conversation.

Naruto glanced at the man who he had hoped was her brother and smiled. "Cool costume. I don't see many military costumes unless it's some G.I Joe get up. Did you make the medals yourself?" Naruto tapped on them. "Or did you buy them at Kurenai's costume shop?"

"How dare-?!" Sasuke said. "Do you know what I had to do to get them?!"

Hinata placed her hand on his chest and faced him. "Gen… Sasuke, please. He didn't mean any harm."

Breathing through his nose, Sasuke stormed off. Hinata sighed and shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry but I think we'll have to decline your invitation."

Disappointed, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to offend him."

"I know and hope you'll excuse us," Hinata curtseyed much to Naruto's amusement and left.

She found Sasuke sitting on a hay bale looking miffed. "Are you okay?"

"Hn."

She sat next to him and offered her hand. Sasuke looked away but seized it, feeling his anger melt away. "I suppose I need to work on my anger," he admitted. "Or else I might end up killing more people than I did when I was alive."

Hinata looked aghast until she saw his smirk. "That would be quite unfortunate," she replied with a giggle.

.

.

Later in the evening Sasuke felt content; the children were gone, the crowd had dwindled, and even the music wasn't as headache inducing as before. Things were dying down but Hinata's enthusiasm hadn't. So he insisted that she go have some fun by herself while he takes a breather. But Hinata wasn't eager to leave him alone; she wanted to make it a very special night for Sasuke. An idea popped in her head and she reluctantly left him there watching the living and their antics while she found something to give him.

When Hinata returned with a mask, he couldn't help but chuckle especially when she teasingly mentioned that it reminded her of him. Taking it in his hands, he agreed but liked to think he was slightly more handsome than the snarling monster.

"It hasn't been as horrible as I thought," Sasuke confessed. "Thank you for not abandoning me. I know I'm not the best company to have."

"I would never!" She replied, looking appalled. "You're my dearest friend."

Hinata hugged him and he tensed before relaxing into her embrace. He had forgotten just how good it felt to be held especially by someone you truly cared for.

Releasing him but leaning against his shoulder, she watched as people danced in front of them with a smile on her face. Sasuke saw that her hair had gotten loose and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. _She's soft all over…_

"…Um."

Hinata turned to look at him.

"Would...would you like to…?"

"Hinata! Come dance with me!" It was the same blond man from before. His blue eyes shined and there was a faint blush on his face.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who tried to look indifferent. "Um…"

Naruto eyes nervously shifted to the side. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to."

"Go," Sasuke said monotonously. He put on the mask and shrugged. "You might as well have some fun tonight."

Hinata still looked unsure as Naruto anxiously waited for her answer.

"I'd love to," she replied shyly.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as she was whisked away. However he was forced to turn his gaze towards them when his ears picked up on her laugh. He smiled at how she struggled to keep up with Naruto. Hinata was from another time but he didn't know what Naruto's excuse was for his lack of rhythm to the musical beat.

Yet they still looked like they were having fun. As he watched them dance, Sasuke suddenly felt something he hadn't in so long; pity.

Hinata obviously loved to be in the company of the living; she looked like she belonged. But fate had been cruel and ended her life before she could truly enjoy it. Sasuke was already considered a man by the time he died, and to be honest felt like he had lived longer than he deserved for everything he did during his lifetime.

Seeing her liveliness caused Sasuke to wish she could stay, he would even stick with her despite his reservations. But some things simply weren't mean to be; if spirits didn't return to the hereafter, they would eventually turn into malicious poltergeists. Hinata knew this and always promised to come back, a vow that he never doubted.

Before he met her, Sasuke felt like it wouldn't have been so bad to give into the feelings that fueled that transformation. But with her by his side, he didn't see himself turning into one and Sasuke would never allow that fate to befall on his dear Hinata either.

Hinata bowed after the music changed. "Thank you for the dance, kind sir."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and began to fidget. "Heh, you're welcome. So I haven't seen you around Konoha. Did you just move in? If you need a tour guide or anything, I can give you my number. I know all the best places!"

Hinata pointed her fingers together. "I'm not staying for long, I'm only visiting."

"Well, if you want a free meal before you go, stop by Ichiraku's. My next shift is on Saturday and I'll make sure you have the best meal." His voice was full of hope. "I'd really like to see you again, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes lowered. "Actually, this is my last night. I need to go home."

"Oh," Naruto said with slumped shoulders.

"I truly am sorry," Hinata insisted. "You have been very kind."

Naruto forced a smile on his face. "It's okay, I had a good time!"

"I did too." She was stunned when he gently kissed her cheek.

"See ya later."

"B-b-but-" Hinata stammered.

Naruto winked. "I have a feeling I'll see you again." He waved and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Hinata cupped her cheek, wondering if her face felt inflamed. She pressed her other palm against her chest and although it no longer beat, she imagined her heart would be racing.

"It's almost time."

She jumped at Sasuke's voice.

"C'mon."

.

.

They walked to the graveyard in silence. He looked deep in thought and Hinata held back from asking him anything. The opening at the tree trunk's center emanated a dimming light, only visible to the dead. Hinata took a deep breath but before she could get closer, Sasuke softly pulled her back.

"I still owe you a dance," he reminded her.

"There's no music."

"Hn."

Hinata felt his hand on her waist and the other gripped her hand. He started to lead her and they moved in sync. As they danced to the music in their heads, Hinata felt cheerful seeing him so carefree and spirited. The others often speculated that he could easily become a malicious spirit if he chooses to but Hinata didn't see any darkness in him.

 _Even if you had, I'd save you like you saved me from my loneliness._

Finally he spun her around and dipped her. When she was upright, they bowed to each other and finished their graveyard dance.

"Thank you," Hinata told him. "You have been the best dance partner I've ever had."

"Probably just tonight. It's not like the competition was particularly tough," Sasuke grunted.

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "I'm glad you didn't have such a horrible time. I promise next year will be better!" He feigned hesitation and she grasped his hands. "I swear! We can even scare _one_ person if it'll make you happy."

She looked up at him, her eyes as wide and bright as the moon overhead.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she insisted giddily. "But no children. That's too cruel."

"I suppose…" He cleared his throat. "Hinata?" Sasuke hated regrets and summoned his courage before it was too late and he lost the chance. "I think I'm starting to understand why you enjoy coming every year. It's nice to feel and be felt. It's nice to be human again."

Hinata stared at him with a look of adoration and smiled. "It's amazing, isn't it? Thank you for experiencing this with me. Now it truly feels special and perfect."

Sasuke cupped her cheek and softly stroked it with his thumb. "May I kiss you?"

Hinata's eyebrows rose higher than usual but she quickly nodded.

Standing directly in front of her, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, she looked just as stunned as when Naruto kissed her. "Perhaps we can make this a tradition, too," he suggested.

"I'd like that," she softly replied. She turned her gaze to their joined hands, but the smile on her face was hard to miss when she looked back up at him. "Can we dance just for a while longer?"

Sasuke nodded and they swayed to the tune in their head, dancing in the graveyard even after their bodies slowly became translucent.

They held hands until they lost the ability to touch one another, becoming small orbs of light that briefly danced around each other until they disappeared into the crevice within the old twisted tree.

The veil sealed soon after, lying dormant until the next Hallows Eve.

* * *

 **AN:** Btw, I've had this Hogwarts Sasuhina AU on my mind too.. I'll probably churn out a few one shots in between _Last Link_ as a reward for everyone who has been so awesome, supportive, and understanding.

 **Rant?** : I did feel bothered by one anonymous review in particular regarding my current story _Last Link_ , which I explained on my Tumblr but I need to get it off my chest here too since a lot of you follow my other work. Guys, if it seems like a story is getting boring feel free to stop reading. I'm not owed a reason why either unless you are trying to insinuate I should try to win you back.

Here's the thing, I'm not going to meet everyone's expectations or preference since I'm making it interesting mostly for my own sake. If I want to explore different characters or their motives, then I'll do it. In the end, I want most if not all the characters I touch on to undergo development and conflict resolutions. And contrasting perspectives on writing styles are totally okay.

But when they come at me with" _You didn't plot this out and now you are just trying to pull it off somehow_ ", I'm gonna get a bit defensive. Unless you can read my mind or have access to my files, you can't accuse me of winging it. I have my outlines and drafts but if you don't believe me, that's on you. I don't have to prove anything to anyone. They also criticized the logic which was the truly laughable part. Keep the pretentiousness out away from something that's supposed to be fun and enjoyable like fanfic writing.

Everyone else, let's enjoy ourselves shall we? I hope to make you awesome people happy with the stories waiting to be shared. :)


End file.
